Bulma and the Dark Prince
by AthenBlade
Summary: FINISED! This is a BV AU story.In it Vegeta's a vampire in the year 2032.And he's looking for the dragonballs to defeat the oldest vampire Frieza.Bulma is also there and the only way to find them.
1. Bulma and the Dark Prince

Chapter 1 Bulma and the Dark Prince  
  
By AthenBlade and Danica  
  
(Disclaimer: This will be for all the many future chapters I write. I do NOT own DB/Z/GT in any way shape or form, now stop asking.)  
  
Year: 1632  
  
Place: Vatician City (Home of the pope, the city is a country too.)  
  
Vegeta's thin blood raced through his veins as he struck a fighting stance. He had been toying with the human priest for 15 minutes now. It was just to fun to see him try not to curse every time Vegeta hit him. Vegeta was still smirking as the young priest came rushing at him with a stake. He easily kicked it form his hand and slowly began to walk towards him.  
  
"Is that the best you to offer. I would have thought this place would have a greater challenge for me but I can see you just another weakling." Vegeta said egging him on. Just like Vegeta hoped he attacked.  
  
With one swift motion the priest brought but a wooden cross. Vegeta hissed in pain covering his head with his cape, but not for the reason you think. It was to hide his now large grin. 'Didn't he know that the more powerful the vampire the less that works. And I am the most powerful of all.'  
  
Now the priest got surer of his god's power and through a small amount of holy water on him, mainly his expensive cape. Vegeta looked down at his now ruined cape with an angry scowl.  
  
"You will pay dearly for that weak mortal." He said glaring at him from under his eyebrows. The priest's eyes widened in shock. Just now he was realizing how powerful a vampire he was dealing with. Grinning cruelly Vegeta rushed forward slamming his fist into the man's chest. The force alone was enough to break four of his ribs and send his bottle and cross flying. Without even a pause Vegeta brought his arm down onto the mortal's neck slamming him to the ground. Vegeta leaned down to the man pulling his head up by his hair.  
  
"I wonder if your god has made your blood as pure as your mind." Vegeta whispered in his ear. The man's eyes opened wide as he tried hopelessly to free him self. In one swift movement Vegeta brought his sharp teeth on to the man's throat easily breaking the skin.  
  
Vegeta grinned as the hot blood came gashing out of the wound. The blood burning the back of his throat as it went down into his hungry veins. At first the priest tried desperately to free himself but slowly he movements had slowed and now had stopped. Vegeta dropped him to the ground as his blood began to get cold.  
  
"Insolent weakling." He spat leaving the courtyard fully refreshed.  
  
  
  
(AN: Like it? If I write anymore it will be in Bulma's timeline but that's up to you. If you want me to write more say so in a REVIEW!) 


	2. The Black Flame

Chapter 2  
  
The Black Flame  
  
Year: 2032  
  
Place: Capsule Corp.  
  
So there she was bored out of her mind. Bulma had been staring at the ceiling for a half an hour trying to find her report written in the tiles. 'One of these days she would have to invent a cerebral link into her computer so she could write her report in the blink of an eye.' She sat up right.  
  
"That's not a bad idea." She thought aloud searching her desk for a paper and pencil. She picked up her faithful ballpoint only to find no paper. She search frantically for a piece of paper on her crowed desk only to find zip. Finally she gave up and wrote it on her hand. Apparently she forgot about her computer.  
  
'Stupid computer. The sooner I build this thing the sooner I can through you out the window.' But thinking about the computer only brought up her report. The one she had yet to finish. She had been doing loads of research on ki to find nothing but myths and fairy tails. Most of which were about a scary flame haired man that became something close to a vampire only he could shoot powerful energy blasts out of his hands. The last report of him was 400 years ago in Vatican when he was said to go for a challenge.  
  
"DANICA!" Bulma growled into her intercom.  
  
"Yes?" Answered the worried secretary.  
  
"Do me a favor and go down to the East City Library and pick up some more Black Flame books would you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yes Ms. Briefs right away."  
  
Bulma had just gotten the new secretary and was fast loosing patience with her. Whenever Bulma looked out her door she had her noise stuck in a book or talking to her friend 'Noonstar14' on the Internet. If it hadn't been for those big rimmed glasses she always wore, she wouldn't have lasted a week.  
  
Well nothing to be done now and she did know her way around a library. For nearly a year now Bulma had been working on a why for her to increase one's ki strength. She had run test after test on her friend Goku with no conclusions. She was running out of tests to run needles. For the life of her she couldn't see why the most powerful person on the planet was afraid of a piece of thin metal.  
  
"Ms. Briefs there's a gentleman here to see you." Said Danica from the doorway.  
  
"Danica I thought I told you to." She trailed off as her eyes locked on the other figure in the doorway. He walked with an air of confidence unlike any other. His jet-black hairs shooting strait up looking remarkably like a flame. But what really got her were his ebony pools for eyes. Even from a distance she could feel his powerful gaze travel up and down her body.  
  
Even now three words came to her racing mind; The Black Flame. 


	3. WOMAN!

Chapter 3  
  
WOMAN!  
  
  
  
For one instant he stood looked in place. He was amazed that someone so weak could seem so powerful at the same time. First it was her hair, long blue wisps drifted around her pale face giving the idea she was floating. Then there was her lip a deep blood red in color. With his keen eyes he could see that she had no makeup on but still managed to look perfect. Oh and her eyes to most her eyes matched her hair but not to him. They had a color all there own dancing with life and vigor.  
  
"His man said he was an expert on The Black Flame. He came to offer his help." Said Danica to his left. Vegeta just glared at the dumb blond. 'How dare she inter up his thoughts!' Quickly he regained his emotions and turned back to the blue beauty. For an instant she looked totally confused at Danica.  
  
"Oh yes come in." That was all he need. Smirking he sat down in a seat directly across from her. "Danica would now please go get the books I wanted."  
  
"Books? Oh yes right away." She said closing the door behind her. Taking her eyes from the door Bulma turned her attention back to him.  
  
"Hello, I'm Ms. Briefs. You can call me Bulma if you like. A pleasure to meet you." She said extending her hand over the desk. He looked at her hand for a minute then back to her face.  
  
"As it should be." He answered coldly not moving. A small look of frustration passed over her face but her smile soon returned. Cheerfully she got out of her seat and walked so that she was directly in front of his chair.  
  
"Sorry I guess that I forgot how disconcerting it is for someone to sit behind a desk." She said extending her hand again. Almost against his will he shook it. "What's your name, or don't you speak?"  
  
"Vegeta." He answered carefully sitting back his legs stretched out before him.  
  
"Vegeta what?" This took him by surprise. For centuries no one had lived long enough to ask him that question. Needless to say he had long forgotten.  
  
"Prince, Prince Vegeta." He answered quickly.  
  
"Got a band of followers to?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Yes." He answered truthfully. She just laughed harder thinking he was joking. But he hardly ever joked when it came to his prey. Not to long ago he had heard of this every Briefs girl hunting down the legendary 7 dragonballs. Since some legends were true why not this one. All he wanted to do is too wish all his weaknesses away.  
  
One day while he flipped through a rather large book in the library he heard someone say that she needed all The Black Flame books for Bulma Briefs. The use of his old name was what caught his attention but the Bulma Briefs had clenched it. She had knowledge he needed and he had knowledge she needed.  
  
"So why are you here?" Her curious voice said breaking through hi thoughts.  
  
"I'm here to give you the badly need on The Black Flame." He said flatly. Her face darkened as she walked back to her seat.  
  
"I don't need any help." She said typing a key on her computer totally ignoring Vegeta. His anger grew a level at this.  
  
"Yes you do." He said reaching out with his mind to influence her own.  
  
"No I don't. I can do my own work just fine without you. You'd probably get in my way anyway." Her own strong and determined mind pushing back. Now she was ticking him off.  
  
"Listen woman. I didn't just."  
  
"Who are you calling woman, you arrogant snob." She yelled back at him. "Get out of my office right now or I'm calling security."  
  
He would have laughed if he weren't so pissed at the moment. Security wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
"Bulma are you in here?" Said a friendly voice from outside. In walked a tall man with spiky black hair. "Your secretary wasn't out there so.Hi I'm Goku." The man said extending his hand to Vegeta. 'Idiot.' Vegeta thought getting up.  
  
"We'll meet again." Without another word he walked out the door.  
  
***  
  
"What an ass." Bulma said after he had left.  
  
"I don't know he didn't seem that bad to me." Goku said still staring after Vegeta.  
  
"You got to be kidding me! He gives me the creeps." Bulma said shivering at the very thought of him. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to run some more tests." He said scratching the back of his head a bit puzzled.  
  
"Oh shit!" She said running back to her desk for her planner. "I'm sorry Goku I totally forgot. I was just trying to write the report on what we've already done. On second thought I think we could run some blood tests. Goku, Goku?" She said turning around. Just then she noticed her window was open. "I had to say blood tests didn't I." She said walking over to shut the window.  
  
She grabbed the side of the cold window scanning the sky for the fleeing Goku. Seeing nothing she tried to pull the window closed. She tried harder, nothing. 'Not again I just got this thing fixed last week.' Pulling with both hands she tried to pull it closed. (I think we all know what's going to happen next)  
  
Suddenly she let out a heart-wrenching shriek as she fell out the window. Her heart was pounding in her ears. The cold steel of the window seemed to burn into her hands as she held on for dear life. Already her arms were staining to hold her up.  
  
"Help, someone help me!" Bulma shouted craning her neck around to see behind her. No one came to help her; no one even answered her call for help. She had to get inside.  
  
She tried to kick her leg over to the building hitting only air. 'Come on just a little more.' She thought kicking her leg out again. This time she lost her grip as she swung and started to fall. The rushing air around her swallowed her cry of fear as she lost her grip. She closed her eyes preparing for the end when she suddenly stopped. 


	4. How the Hell Can You Do That!

Chapter 4  
  
How the hell can you do that?!  
  
'Am I dead?' Was the first thing that crossed her mind. 'Am I in heaven?' she thought opening her eyes. 'No.' A look of disgust crossed her face as she glared at her savor. His cold face was sued up into a scowl. He dark eyes seemed to be mocking her for even living.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing Vegeta! Put me down right now." Suddenly his scowl turned into an evil smirk. Realizing what he was going to do she clasped her arms around his neck just as he let her go. "What the hell did you do that for?!" She yelled kicking him in the shin.  
  
A slight finch was the only sign that he even noticed it. The Bulma realized something; she wasn't on the ground. She looked down, BAD IDEA. She was 5 stories up and right above the parking lot. Bulma could almost she herself smeared across the pavement. She yelped holding on titer to Vegeta's neck.  
  
"How the hell are you doing that!" She yelled at him. Still smirking he levitated them both back inside the building. Once Bulma was sure that she was solid ground again she let go of Vegeta and stood back catching her breath.  
  
"I told you we'd meet again." Vegeta said smugly. Bulma could feel her anger bubbling up inside her. 'I almost died and he doesn't even care!' Suddenly without warning she lashed out and slapped him across the face.  
  
At first he looked dazed. He stood there blinking his eyes with a slight pink mark on his face. When his eyes returned to her there were full of hate and anger.  
  
"You conniving little bitch, how dare you!" He yelled pulling back his hand to hit her. Bulma closed her eyes bracing herself for the hit. Nothing happened. After a minute she peeked open one eye. Vegeta still stood their, hand upraised, breathing heavily. Slowly he put it down still fuming.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to control your ki?" Bulma said regaining her voice. She quickly stood up straighter actin gas thought nothing had happened.  
  
"It was none of your business." He growled.  
  
"You inconsiderate jerk. I'm doing ki research and you don't think to tell me that you can control your ki. You're a fucking bastard you know that." She snapped back just as mad.  
  
"What are you talking about woman? I thought you were working on The Black Flame." He shouted back ignoring the bastard remark.  
  
"I am you idiot. The Black Flame could shoot ki blasts. If it were true he would be the oldest reported person to have ki blast abilities." She yelled turning back to her desk. "The priests thought he was a messenger of Satin. They even thought his powers were the fires of hell coming out of his hands." Bulma was now flipping through the pages of an old book.  
  
"Of course I knew that. I just didn't think you were researching his ki abilities." Vegeta said coming to stand behind her.  
  
"Well I am. If I could find out he got so powerful.wait there it is!" She said throwing open the book it triumph. "The last know picture of The Black Flame." Vegeta looked down at the picture a bit startled.  
  
The picture itself was a back view of The Black Flame. It showed his hair in vivid detail but little else. From his hand came a very ki looking attack, except that there were demon faces in it, other wise it look just like a ki blast.  
  
"One of the younger priests hid behind a stone pillar and watched as The Black Flame kill everyone else in The Vatican (It is a walled off apart of the city were the Pope lives. It's like a city inside of a city.) He excepted to tell everyone of what had happened. But they thought it was just a fire and only a few religious freaks believed him. But none of this has anything to do with you flying around saving people like Superman."  
  
He shifted his cold gaze to her. The blackness in his eyes made her shiver as if a cold breeze had blown through the room.  
  
"As I said before I am an expert on The Black Flame. From his example I have become the most powerful being ever to grace this Earth." He said an evil grin on his face.  
  
"That's great!" Bulma shouted jumping to her feet. To say Vegeta was surprised would have been an understatement. You could have knocked him over with a feather.  
  
"What are you blabbing about now woman?" He said staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
Bulma clenched her teeth at the repulsive woman comment back didn't say anything about it. "I have been running tests on my friend Goku but he's afraid of needles. I've been in need of someone close to his power level that's not afraid of needles to run tests on." She explained as calmly as possible.  
  
"What do I get out of being your little genie pig?" He asked suspiciously cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want?" Bulma asked throwing up her hands. He smiled.  
  
"A place to stay."  
  
"Sure, I can get you in to the best hotels around."  
  
"Not a hotel."  
  
"Then what then? Oh no, hell no. You're not living at my place." She said firmly planting her feet. It was times like this that Vegeta regretted that he didn't have better mental powers.  
  
"Fine, good luck with the needle thing." He said heading towards the window.  
  
"Fine you can stay at my house." She said latching on to his arm. She knew right well that getting a needle into was next to impossible. Vegeta just smiled. "Meet me at my house at 7:00 and I'll get you settled in." Without another word he rows off the ground and flew out the window.  
  
'What an ass.' Bulma thought turning back to her unstarted report again.  
  
***  
  
'Now I can watch her almost day and night.' That almost caught in Vegeta's mind. He stopped flying. 'She doesn't let anyone in on most of her other projects. I still won't know anything about her work this way. I need someone on the inside.' Then he got an idea. Running his tough across his lips he headed strait for the East City Library.  
  
'Good, she's still there.' He thought looking down upon the weak secretary pilling books into her hover car. 'She has some potential. Maybe I'll make her a half fledgling.' Quickly he changed his form to pure energy and transported himself between the car and Danica as she turned her back. When she turned back her eyes bulged in surprise and she dropped the books she had been carrying. Vegeta caught them easily.  
  
"Don't be afraid." He said entwining his words with his mental persuasion. She instantly calmed down, her body swaying slightly. "Come with me." He whispered, transporting them both to a dark street corner in New York.  
  
"Sleep." He whispered as she fell limp in his arms. With his left hand he gently moved her blond hair away from her neck. Slowly he bent his head so that his white teeth rested on her pale neck. With a surge of animalistic power he clamped his teeth into her tender neck.  
  
His senses were engulfed in the rich cooper taste of her blood. He could feel the hot liquid coarse down his burning neck. Regrettably he pulled his head and put his own wrist to his mouth. She was in little danger of dying but this was his only way of guarantying her loyalty to him. Growling at the pain he bit down opening his own veins and pressing it to her open mouth.  
  
"Drink." Vegeta whispered to her unconscious mind. Her mouth instantly latched onto his wrist and pulled his cold blood into her own. Soon both of their wounds had healed and Vegeta set her down on a near by bench waiting for her to awaken.  
  
One hour later she began to wake up. At first she looked around confused.  
  
"You have become a half fledgling of the Elite line of Vampires. You are to be my spy on Ms. Briefs." He said slowly and full of purpose. She just looked at him.  
  
"My eyes hurt." She said rubbing her head. Vegeta reached over and pulled off her glasses breaking them in his grasp.  
  
"You don't need those anymore. What you do need though is food." Vegeta said pointing to the park. There off in the distance was a lone male jogger running through the park. Instantly Danica focused on her newly acquired prey. Her body tensed ready to spring like an animal. 'Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to change her' Vegeta thought leaving Danica to her hunting.  
  
(AN: Yes Danica's a vampire! Oh no she's got a bigger part in the story. Well tell me what you think! It's not like I can't live without but, oh who am I kidding I need you! Now you better review or you wont get to read my joint chapter with Danica. It even has Yamcha.) 


	5. Talana

Chapter 5  
  
Talana  
  
"Stupid son-of-a-bitch. Thinks he can just walk into my office and get what ever he wants. Well I'll show him." Bulma grumbled under her breath walking to her door. Still grumbling she pulled her house keys out of her pocket. But the ring that the keys were on caught on her pocket and fell to the ground. "Dam keys giving me trouble now are you. Vegeta!" She shouted standing up again.  
  
Sure enough there was Vegeta standing before her a duffel bag swung over his shoulder.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing sneaking up on people." Not waiting for the answer she walked passed him. She then violently shoved her key into the tiny hole and walked into her house.  
  
"My I come in?" An aggravated Vegeta asked form behind her.  
  
"You know that's the first bit of manners you've used since I met you." Bulma said turning around to face him. It was then that she noticed what he was wearing.  
  
He wore loose black jeans with a silver chain going down to his knee and a tight white undershirt. The shirt was so tight that Bulma could see very clearly his very well muscled chest. He looked more like an angry teen than a 20 some-odd-year old man.  
  
"Well, may I come in?" He said his voice dripping with annoyance.  
  
"Oh yes come in." She said moving out of his way. He walked passed her making his way through the living room and into the kitchen. Shaking her head she trailed after him.  
  
"Where do I sleep?" Vegeta asked sifting his bag higher on his shoulder.  
  
"Well, the only real bedrooms are up those stairs." She said pointing to the right. Scowling he started up the flight of stairs. Rolling her eyes she followed him up. When she reached the top she could see Vegeta's hand on her doorknob.  
  
"Hey that's my room!" Bulma called catching up with him. Vegeta stopped and glared at her. He moved one door to the left. Turning the knob he went in without a second glance.  
  
"What is it with this guy?" Bulma mumbled under her breath stomping after him.  
  
The room it's self had a blue carpet and white walls. Inside was one bed in the center of the room with a nightstand and a dresser to the right. Vegeta dropped his bag on the bed.  
  
"This will do." He said looking around the room.  
  
"Fine by me. Dinner's at 7:30."Bulma said starting to close the door.  
  
"I will not lower myself to eat dinner at the same table as you." He said opening the closet door looking around in distaste.  
  
"Fine breakfast is at 6:00." She said trying to close the door again.  
  
"I'll make my own breakfast, I'd hate to see what you call cooking." His said glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"For the last God-damn-time, fine. I don't care as long as you're in my lab at 7:00 sharp." She said slamming the door.  
  
The next morning Vegeta was in a slightly better mood. He always seemed to feel better after he had eaten. He smiled at the memory. It had been around lunchtime in a small western city in Italy. It hadn't been all that hard to convince a young hungry woman to join him for lunch. She just didn't know what kind of lunch. Vegeta focused on the blood inside him. It was young and vibrant with just a hint of wine. 'I'll have to remember to go back there again.' He thought heading into the house through the kitchen door.  
  
The first thing that struck him was that Bulma was there. She sat at a wooden table, sheets of paper spread out in front of her. She wore a white T-shirt and a short pair of cut offs. She had her hair pulled up in a loose bun with a pencil jabbed through it to make it stay. She seemed to be having a fun time with what ever she was working on. But instant he walked in though she looked like she'd smelt something bad.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought you were going to make your own breakfast. If so do it and leave us alone." Bulma growled scornfully from where she sat. Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"I've already had my breakfast."  
  
"I can see that. You have some red stuff on the corner of your mouth. What is that stuff anyway?" She said narrowing her eye's to see what it was. He ran his finger along the side of his mouth; it came back with blood on it.  
  
"Ketchup." He said licking his finger clean. Bulma looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Having burgers for breakfast that's disgusting." She said shivering at the thought.  
  
"Burgers, yes I do call them that at times." Vegeta dangerously shifted his gaze as he noticed the other two people at the table.  
  
The first person he noticed was the man. He had black glasses half hidden under light lavender hair and was looking quite nervously at the both of them. The other was a woman with bright blond hair and was smiling at him stupidly.  
  
"Now Bulma honey, that's no way to talk to your guest. And boy, what a guest he is!" The woman said turning to wink at the angry woman.  
  
"Mom!" Bulma shouted horrified. But her mom didn't seem to notice her gapping daughter.  
  
"He is very cute. I bet you have all the girls line up around the block waiting for you to ask them out." Bulma's mom said turning back to him. "That reminds me, who are you inviting?" She asked looking at him expectantly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Inviting?" he questioned looking at Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, you didn't tell him?" Said the man to her left.  
  
"I forgot." She said apologetically. "We're having a party here tomorrow night. If you want you can invite someone." Just saying those words seemed to come as a struggle.  
  
He thought about it a minute. There was only one person he really knew that would come and she hated it when he was around another woman for very long. But he could use her mind manipulation powers right now.  
  
"Yes, I will invite someone." He said smirking at the thought.  
  
"Really, who?" Bulma asked openly surprised.  
  
"None of your damn business woman." He snapped heading out the door. He stopped in the doorway. "Where is the phone?" He asked impatiently. Bulma glared up at him.  
  
"It's in the hallway on the other side of the living room." She growled pointing.  
  
Vegeta flipped her off and headed towards the hallway. Grabbing the phone he quickly dialed the number and waited irritably for someone to answer. "Talana pick up now our I'll make sure men are forever safe from you," Vegeta muttered. As if reading his thoughts the phone was answered.  
  
"Hello this better be important I have a undead life to live and males to torture".  
  
"Talana you obnoxious bitch quite babbling and listen to me."  
  
"Veggie?"  
  
"No the Supreme God of the Universe, of course it's me and don't call me Veggie."  
  
"Yes Veggie, now how can I serve you Supreme God of the Universe." Vegeta sighed; his sister always did know how to push his buttons exactly at the wrong times.  
  
(AN: Yes he has a sister, bet you didn't see that coming and guess what else he has.Audience waits with baited breath. Sorry not telling. audience all does anime fall.)  
  
"By the way, how did you get this phone number?" Talana questioned.  
  
"I got the fucking phone number you imbosole of a sibling."  
  
"You did, I thought Tobias got it."  
  
"No, and will you please focus."  
  
"Ok ok no need to get so touchy about it wait one sec I have to finish something, "Vegeta hears the phone go on speaker a horrible scream and then a man sobbing.  
  
"You monster those were my pride and joy." the man spat out between sobs.  
  
"Well maybe that will teach you to try to rape innocent girls." Talana calmly replied.  
  
"Your no innocent."  
  
"Well technically no, I used to be but then a creep like you hurt me really bad and all the other girls you hurt WERE innocent and as much as I would like to torture you some more my brothers on the phone so I got to. Go hope you have fun in the next dimension. Vegeta heard an explosion in the background then the  
  
Then the click of the phone going off speaker.  
  
"I'm back,"Talana sang into the receiver she was always cheerful after she had just castrated some annoying man. "So why are you calling, are you hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maimed?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No not that dead, dead dead?"  
  
"Would I be calling you if I was?" Vegeta asked scathingly.  
  
"Guess not but a girl can always hope."  
  
"Alright enough of this mindless chitchat," Vegeta raged finally reaching the edge of his very short temper.  
  
"Aright alright, whatever now once again what can I do for you."  
  
"I'm calling to invite you to a party."  
  
"A party?"  
  
"Yes a party, do you need your hearing checked our something."  
  
"Since when do YOU go to parties?"  
  
"Since now, and I need your help with a project."  
  
"A project, what kind of project?" she asked suddenly interested.  
  
"Um, does it really matter?" Vegeta asked nervously.  
  
"What kind of project?" she asked her voice suddenly deadly.  
  
"A woman." Tensing up as he waited for the unavoidable scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAA WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Vegeta what the hell was that?" Bulma asked sticking her head in through the doorway.  
  
"VEGETA WHO THE HELL IS THAT.IS THAT THE WHORE YOUR SCREWING.WHAT THE FUCK IS HER NAME YOU BETTER TELL ME OR I'LL GET IT OUT OF THAT POINTY HEAD OF YOURS THE HARD WAY."  
  
"What did she say!!!! She better not have called me a fucking whore!!!!!" Bulma said coming fully into the hall. "Who the hell is that!!!!"  
  
"No one woman, just one of my friends she has very bad mental problems." Vegeta said waving her away.  
  
"EXCUSE ME! I HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS LOOK WHO'S TALKING THE MAN WHO TORTURES PRIESTS FOR FUN! I JUST CASTRATE ASSHOLES WHATS YOUR EXCUSE?????"  
  
"I told you she was deranged," Vegeta says looking at Bulma. "Talana have you taken your medicine today?" Vegeta said enjoying the charade. "So are you coming or not?"  
  
"WHY YOU LIT- coming? Coming to what?"  
  
"The party you brain damaged sexist pig."  
  
"I'm sexist what about you you're the who refuses to call every person by their given name except Tobias and I! I should castrate you in fact I will I just wonder why I didn't do it sooner."  
  
"Talana?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Shut up and it's not that kind of project and are you coming to the party or not."  
  
"Yes my Lord."  
  
"Good, bring Tobias."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To keep you under control."  
  
"Fine see yea then." The phone was hung up.  
  
Mean while.  
  
Yamcha sat staring at the picture in the paper. 'She is so beautiful.' He though wishfully. 'If only we could meet I'm sure she'd love me.' He let he index finger trace the line of her lips. It stopped on a quote underneath Bulma's picture.  
  
"If only The Black Flame were alive to day it would make my ki research a whole lot easier."  
  
"Ki? I can do that." Yamcha said still looking at the quote. "I got it!" He shouted jumping to his feet. Grabbing his coat he ran out the door and into the sky.  
  
(AN: What does Yamcha have accept a case of hysteria? Find out next time on Bulma and the Dark Prince. I've always wanted to say that. Well ever since I started writing this chapter. ) 


	6. Imposter

Chapter 6  
  
Imposter  
  
"3 o'clock only one hour left," Bulma muttered to herself glaring at the asshole across from her then glancing down at the list she had made of the similarities between spiky boy and The Dark Flame:  
  
They both can fly  
  
They both can use ki attacks  
  
They both have telekinetic powers  
  
They both have dark tastes in clothing  
  
They both have dark hair  
  
They both have great bodies  
  
Their both assholes  
  
The last one was her favorite. "Alright next question," Bulma said tiredly, "The Dark Flame supposedly had two partners, a tall dark male and a blonde curvy female did you ever meet or hear about either of them?"  
  
Vegeta was on the verge of rage. 'How dare she,' she knew more about The Dark Flame then was healthy; for both of them. She even had a list of all the people he had killed under that alias; he didn't even remember all those people's faces let alone their names. And now she was questioning him about Talana and Tobias. At all costs his relationships with them could not be discovered. The consequences would be endless if anyone found out that Talana was his sister or Tobias his best or only friend outside of Talana not to mention his sire.  
  
"No," Vegeta said a slight more testily than he intended. "The Dark Flame was a very solitary creature, I rarely saw him outside of my lessons and I can't imagine him playing the club scene or anything like that."  
  
"Oh," Bulma said he had no reason to lie but she felt like he was hiding something from her.  
  
Suddenly they heard a huge commotion outside the door that sounded as if a couple elephants had decided to throw a party. Then a heavy bang hit the door and it collapsed inwards to reveal a handsome yet scarred man laying face down. He quickly turned over and began to back away as Danica began to advance on him with a malicious glint in her eye.  
  
"Danica what the hell is going on," Bulma exclaimed jumping up from her desk.  
  
"Oh," she said glancing up from her pursuit, "I'm sorry Bulma but this guy just waltzed in saying he was the Dark Retard or something and when I told him to get out he refused. And if he refuses again I'll shove him out a window or something.  
  
"Wait," Bulma commanded. "What did you say your name is?" He jumped up, moved as far away from Danica as possible, then bowed deeply which was followed by a loud ripping noise coming from his tight leather pants.  
  
"Um" he said standing up quickly a red flush spreading across his cheeks. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and Danica snickered evilly.  
  
"Like the telitubbies do you?" She questioned smirking. He glared at her before scooping up his trench coat which had been lying on the floor and slipping it on then turning to Bulma. He gently took her hand and kissed it careful not to bow.  
  
"Ow!" Bulma said grabbing her hand back. "You bit me!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mademoiselle, but the feel of your blood racing below my lips was to much to resist. I am the Dark Flame, but call me Yamcha."  
  
There was complete silence for several minutes before Danica broke the silence.  
  
"Excuse me that loser is the Dark Flame? Yeah right and I'm the Goddess of the Internet."  
  
"Danica you may be excused." Bulma said waving her hand.  
  
"Wait a minute you actually believe this bastard!" Danica intoned disbelieving.  
  
"I just want to hear his story." Danica shot a look at Vegeta who gave a short nod.  
  
"Fine call me when you need me." Danica said turning and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Well, this is quite a surprise," Bulma said cheerfully sinking back into her chair. "How did you know I was looking for you?"  
  
"Well as you probably know I am very well known and I have a very intricate spy network." He stated arrogantly.  
  
"Oh, is Vegeta part of it?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Vegeta, don't you remember your old student?" She gestured to Vegeta who stood up and extended his hand to Yamcha.  
  
"It's nice to see you again sensei you have changed so much since the last time I saw you." Vegeta said with a false smile. Vegeta was beyond furious he hadn't felt this pissed since the last time he had laid eyes on that blasted Zarborn. How dare he impersonate him, Talana or Tobias yes but only because they were trustworthy and he definitely did not trust this guys motives. This was one of the few times he wished for Talana's excellent mind control powers.  
  
This con artist mind powers were stronger than the average humans were and his mind powers were not strong enough to penetrate this idiots. But he was human, everything about him reeked of humanity and their wasn't a trace of a vamperic aura around him. He guessed he had a handsome enough face. Talana would have a good time with this idiot.  
  
Yamcha took Vegeta's hand and Vegeta had to restrain the urge to laugh even his grip was pathetic. He couldn't resist the urge to squeeze his hand slightly and break a few bones. Well at least he wasn't a complete weakling and managed not to cry out though Vegeta saw that it was a struggle. He abruptly let go of Yamcha's hand and wheeled around to face Bulma.  
  
"I need to pickup my Tux for tonight and run a few errands but I'll. Be back on time to help you with the party."  
  
"Ok I'll just visit with Yamcha for a while." She chirped cheerfully God she was acting worse than those pathetic teenagers at those stupid N'Tink or Blanc Street Boys concerts that Talana kept dragging him and Tobias to.  
  
"Fine just be careful," and with that thought he spun around and slammed out of the room. Danica sat leaning back in her chair staring at him.  
  
"Is he dead yet?" She questioned hopefully.  
  
"Not quite but I assure you he will be. Do me a favor call my sister and tell her I have a surprise for her and that I'll give her details when I get there but first I'm going to get some lunch." He licked his lips evilly.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for him," She said smirking, "almost."  
  
***  
  
An hour later Vegeta stood in front of the large mansion Talana, Tobias and himself had bought about 100 years before to give Nappa something to do by assigning him as caretaker. He knocked on the door and waited in the mudroom impatiently as he waited for Talana's millions of security systems to make sure he was the actual Vegeta, for one of the strongest people in the universe Talana sure was paranoid. After the last retinal scan was complete he entered the house and headed towards the T.V room careful to avoid the traps Talana had set up around the house where he knew at least one of his partners would be. At the doorway to the T.V room he was caught in one of Talana's stupid traps. He looked in to the living room to be faced with Tobias's good side as he stared at his stupid computer.  
  
"Get me out of here," Vegeta yelled! There was a flash of metal and Vegeta hit the floor. He got up and walked over to Tobias. "You could have warned me." Vegeta snapped glaring into Tobias's deformed 'opposite' face.  
  
"Yeah, but that would have been less fun," Tobias smirked at his computer.  
  
"Can you at least look at me when you talk to me," Vegeta snapped irritated. Tobias glanced up. It was always a shock to look at Tobias's face even though Vegeta had known him for a couple hundred years. Vegeta and Talana both knew Tobias had been born during the year 500 BC a normal healthy baby in Ancient Greece and had grown up to become a gladiator. Frieza had supposedly seen him fighting and decided to change him. Sometime between his birth as a human and his birth as a vampire half of his face had been badly burned and scarred and was never the same. Neither Vegeta nor Talana knew how it had been scarred and neither of them probably ever would. "Where's Talana?"  
  
"I think she's out torturing people on the list." The list was a list of Talana's top 10 most hated people or things.  
  
1 Rapists  
  
2 Child Molesters  
  
3 Murderers  
  
4 Nazis  
  
5 Pimps  
  
6 Poachers  
  
7 Egotistical Creeps  
  
8 Stupid Cartoons (SpongeBob)  
  
9 Stupid Books (Captain Underpants)  
  
10 Preppies  
  
"Which ones," Vegeta questioned taking a seat next to Tobias on the second lounge chair (think Friends.)  
  
"I think the first 1-7."  
  
"Well at least she won't be hungry."  
  
"Guess who?" Came a cheerful voice from behind him as a pair of hands covered his eyes.  
  
"Annoying bitch who happens to be related to me."  
  
"Close enough, now tell me my surprise." Talana demanded impatiently.  
  
"Now that didn't sound at all greedy." Tobias intoned.  
  
"Shut up." Talana snapped nastily  
  
"Bite me." Tobias muttered absentmindedly. Talana snapped her jaw at him before turning back to Vegeta.  
  
"So what's my surprise," She begged impatiently twirling a strand of her platinum blonde hair around her finger. Her midnight blue eyes stared at him expectantly he felt a jab in his chest 'god she seemed so innocent so lacking in guile.'  
  
"I'll give you a hint." Vegeta said, "It's male."  
  
"Is he on the list," Talana questioned rubbing her hands together expectantly.  
  
"Number 7," Vegeta stated calmly.  
  
Talana looked confused, "But I don't kill or torture number 7's." Both men looked at her. "OK, ok maybe I do torture number 7's once in a while but nothing permanent and only to teach them a lesson."  
  
"Well this man is worse than the average number 7,"Vegeta snapped a dark edge to his voice. Tobias looked up from his computer a frowned as he heard the sharp edge to Vegeta's voice and looked at him expectantly.  
  
"How?" Talana questioned putting a comforting hand on Vegeta's arm. He smirked and held out a hand where a hologram of Yamcha appeared introducing himself as the Dark Flame. Talana and Tobias both stared at the image and Vegeta could feel the rage welling up from both of them. Screw the All- American family he would take his nice little psychotic family any day. He raised his eyes to Talana's flashing blue ones.  
  
"So how do you want this bastard sent to the next dimension?" Talana questioned. 


	7. Flashbacks

Chapter 7  
  
Flashbacks  
  
  
  
Vegeta, Talana, Tobias, and Nappa were all in the well-lit basement of the mansion. Tobias and Vegeta were both sitting on the floor; Tobias was as usual typing endlessly at his precious computer. Vegeta was watching Talana do her daily workout playing Ping-Pong with Nappa, a.k.a. beating the shit out of Nappa by using him as the ball. Vegeta had to admit he always found the sight of Talana bashing his former guardian around the room amusing. Vegeta glanced over at the computer screen and saw rows and rows of numbers, symbols, and letters that made absolutely no sense to him, he wasn't very technical. But then again he didn't need to be he lived with two geniuses for Lucifer's balls (Talana's favorite saying).  
  
"Find anything yet?" He questioned. Tobias held up his hand in a clear signal to shut the hell up before he was thrown through the ceiling. Vegeta smirked leaning back against the beam. 'Good' he hoped Tobias was on Zarborn's and Frieza's slimy tail. He would truly enjoy pulling off all their skin then dismantling all excluding appendages slowly and painfully. His fists and jaw tightened, those bastards would pay for the murder of his parents and for turning his sister's mind into a cruel twisted place before it could become anything else. Vegeta could still feel the pain he had felt that night even though he had deadened his heart against all emotion since then.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Vegeta trotted up the hill towards the house, grinning to himself. He had to say Mary Smith was a good role in the hay, not to mention a welcome relief from the two-week-old brat who had invaded his life with subtlety of a one of the storms his father encountered at sea. Talora indeed he'd show her 'bright moon', right before he dumped her in the pond. Vegeta hoped his mother would not make him watch the kid. It was unnerving the way she stared at him, with those penetrating dark eyes under the fine down of black hair. Vegeta shivered it couldn't be natural the way the brat stared at him with wisdom far beyond her non-existent years.  
  
Suddenly he tripped over something lying in the path to his home slamming him face down.  
  
"What the hell?" Vegeta muttered turning around and glaring at the shapeless mass in the road.  
  
"No" Vegeta gasped scooting away. "It can't be." A tear made it's way down his cheek as he pulled the cold mass into his arms rocking it gently. "Henry" he whispered. He stared down at the bloody remains of his beloved companion that he had raised since he was a pup and wondered what the hell had happened.  
  
Vegeta got up still holding his pet and slowly made his way to his house, his mind whirling.  
  
When he got home he pounded up the stairs and yelled for his mother. Strangely he got no response.  
  
"Mama!" He yelled and he still did not get a response. And why did he smell blood? He began to look through his house until he reached his parent's bedroom.  
  
"Mama, Papa, Henrys been mur-God no!" His Mama's body turned over and he stepped back unconsciously staring at the hole in his mother's breast her eyes wide and glassy. Vegeta drew in a sharp breath and gently set Henry down on the foot of his parent's bed. Vegeta rounded the bed and found his father in a similar situation. Vegeta's knees collapsed beneath him as he moved his lips in a silent prayer for his family's souls well being. 'Family' his head snapped up, 'Talora.' He got up quickly and stumbled towards his sister's cradle. She was gone. In her place there was a note written on parchment in blood 'his parents blood most likely' he thought feeling sick.  
  
'Don't worry Veggie-kins we'll take good care of your beautiful baby sister. I'll raise her as though she was my own.  
  
Frieza  
  
'Frieza' his father's bastard partner. Vegeta and his mother had never trusted him and Talora had always screamed whenever he or his creepy partner Zarborn had stopped by. So they were the ones who had done this. Well from this moment on he swore on the souls of his parents that Frieza would pay and that he would get his sister back, even if it killed him.  
  
Then all went black.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Vegeta ducked his head as Nappa came shooting at his face destroying the pillar behind him. Some times Vegeta didn't know why he had changed him. Nappa had long ago had been Vegeta's father's most trusted employee in their large place in France. He had taken Vegeta in after the incident with Frieza and Zarborn.  
  
As Vegeta searched for them he found Nappa would be useful to get small fighters out of the way of his search. Vegeta had already been training to be a fighter when his parents had been killed but as his search for then Talora (now Talana) widened he learned many new languages and fighting techniques.  
  
Nappa had defended him at first but soon Vegeta grew in power so far he surpassed him. But still fighting people so low to his ability was tiring so he soon gave it up. He still fought but only with the best fighters even at the age of 15.  
  
For 11 years he looked a crossed the known world for Talora finding only taunting notes and mutilated bodies. But after all of his work he had finally found her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Vegeta stood in the shadows of Frieza's courtyard watching Talora play rip the cocks of the guards. 'God she was already so twisted' he didn't know if he would be able to bring her out of the web of insanity Frieza had woven around her. Vegeta fists tightened "Damn it he had not searched for her for eleven years just to fail.' Vegeta was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the shadow behind him.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta was caught in a powerful grip his mouth covered.  
  
"Say one word and your dead" a smooth voice hissed in his ears. Vegeta nodded and he was released. He turned and was confronted with the man that he would learn to trust beyond almost everyone, Tobias. His face was horribly burned on one side and the other side was fine. Vegeta recognized him as Talora's guardian.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta snarled dropping into a fighting stance.  
  
"The same thing you do to save Talora." Vegeta just stared at him.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Because like you, I love Talora and would do anything possible to save her from this hell hole." Tobias said with a determined look on his face. Tobias shoved a piece of parchment at Vegeta.  
  
"Meet me tonight at Charlemanges palace and I'll help you save Talora." Tobias ordered.  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Vegeta questioned suspiciously.  
  
"You just have to, but I need to know what would you give up for Talora."  
  
"I would give up my soul for my sister if I had to." Vegeta stated stubbornly crossing his arms.  
  
"Good because that's exactly what you will have to do."  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Vegeta stood there glaring out at the night, his unease growing. 'What the hell had Tobias meant when he said he would have to lose his soul to save Talora.' Vegeta shook his head he was beginning to think that Tobias had stood him up, or that this was a trap.  
  
"Bonjour" Tobias said softly sneaking up behind him. Vegeta spun around his cape billowing out.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" He snapped. "Are you trying to kill me or something?"  
  
"Sorry but I was delayed."  
  
"Fine, now how are we going to save my sister." Vegeta questioned irritably.  
  
"I'm going to change you into a vampire." Tobias said matter of factly. Vegeta blinked.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"You heard me now give me your arm."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Look here's the short version. Frieza, Zarborn, and I are all vampires and we were all born in various time periods before Christ. Frieza is the oldest in fact he was one of the earliest humans. I'm the youngest, to give you an idea of my age I was a gladiator." As he said this he gently stroked the ruined side of his face. If you want to have any chance at beating either of them than you have to give up your life."  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going to let you turn me into a monster like you" Vegeta snarled hatred glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Then I apologize for what I'm about you but I have no choice, I have to save the women I love." Tobias said sadly, and then he lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta barely managed to dodge him 'God he was fast, how the hell could anyone be so fuckin fast it wasn't human, then again if he was telling the truth and he was right in the head than he was a super human.'  
  
"It's been a long time since I fought anyone close to my skill level, I'm going to enjoy this." He said grinning wolfishly. Vegeta glared at him before launching a high kick aimed at the sick bastards twisted face. He passed right through him.  
  
"What the hell was that?" He yelled hitting the ground and rolling.  
  
"My element is air and I'm betting yours is fire but I can't be positive until I change you." Tobias said calmly sitting cross-legged in the air.  
  
"Which is going to happen over my dead body!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing you idiot!" Tobias said irritated. "For Zeus's sake, Talora must have gotten the brains. She's only 12 but at least she shows the fact that she has intelligence. And now I need to kill you once again I'm sorry."  
  
Tobias dissipated then appeared behind Vegeta holding his arms. He lowered his head to Vegeta's neck. Vegeta continued struggling but he slowed as he felt his life seeping into his captor as his heart slowed. His vision dimmed and he saw himself leave his body. Then he was in a tunnel between a blood red patch of light and silvery white one. They grew brighter and brighter until he was blinded, then he was back in his own body, paralyzed. Tobias had laid him down and was forcing blood from a cut in his palm into Vegeta's open mouth. He felt the unusually sugary liquid slide down his throat, and he could taste the raw power in every drop. Vegeta suddenly felt an amazing burst of life and power course through him before he surrendered himself to the darkness in which he would forever hide.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Why the hell didn't you throw him back into play!" Talana screamed. Vegeta blinked and looked around, Tobias was staring at him curiously and Talana looked as though she was about to turn into the blood mistress.  
  
  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you could hit him in the fucking court!" Vegeta snapped irritably.  
  
Vegeta reached behind him and grabbed Nappa by the ankle, throwing him back to Talana. He leaned back against the broken pillar and shook his head as if to clear his mind oh those damned memories. 'Alright' He thought. All I have to do is think about someone who has nothing to do with my past.  
  
Bulma, perfect, that annoying little blue haired minx had been invading his mind since he first saw her. Although he hardly slept usually, when he did he never dreamed. But he did last night. That dream, no nightmare, had been just waiting for him to close his eyes so it could fill his mind with disgusting images of her. Of course he hadn't really minded the images and he defiantly would not pass up the chance to screw her if opportunity presented itself.  
  
But the last thing he needed was another female planting herself in his life. He glared over at Talana who seemed to be attempting to turn Nappa into a basketball. Although Bulma was gorgeous one female was defiantly enough.  
  
"So Veggie." Talana said breaking Nappa's leg so it would fit better in the 'Nappa Ball.' "What do you want me to do at this party?"  
  
"Just get the bastard all hot and bothered then set up a date with him the next day which Bulma will coincidentally see?" Vegeta smirked thinking of what was in store for Yamcha.  
  
"Alright." Talana said cheerfully leaning against the wall. "If he grabs me before I say it's ok all bets are off." She said kicking the bald giant.  
  
"Taylor." Tobias said not looking up. "There are some things even I don't want to know about." Then...  
  
"I've found them!" 


	8. The Party

Chapter 8  
  
The party  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat up right in bed. He was breathing fast his eyes two sizes to big. Immediately he stopped breath fast, after all he did need to breathe it was just out of habit. He had had another one of those dreams again. But this time it had not been so enjoyable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had been home in France, just walking in the door, and Bulma was there writing something. She was sitting at the table with a quill and venom (ink). The dress she was wearing was a light green and not that expensive looking but she looked wonderful.  
  
Vegeta smiled he didn't know why but he just knew that she was his wife. He had started for her but something was wrong. Her face changed from a loving smile to a look of terror. Vegeta had started to run now but she kept getting further away.  
  
He was now running down a dark tunnel with Bulma at the end. Then he saw it, a white ghost slithering out behind her.  
  
"Bulma look out!" He cried racing faster. A small, white, bald headed being grabbed her from behind. She tried to scream but a clawed hand covered her mouth. Even from so far away he could see her desperate moves to free herself and the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Freeza no let her go! This is our fight leave her out of this!" He yelled running faster. Freeza grinned wickedly his eyes traveling to the side. Just then Zarborn moved from the darkness to block his path. Vegeta fought against him trying to get to them but he wasn't strong enough.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried reaching out for him. Just then Freeza stretched his hand a crossed her neck smiling cruelly. His claws tore into her neck drawing them a crossed her neck spilling her blood a crossed the floor.  
  
"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooooooo!" Vegeta cried breaking free of Zarborn and racing to her. But when he reached her Freeza was gone leaving her to die on the floor. Vegeta fell to his knees pulling her wet head into his lap. Bright red blood was everywhere soaking through his clothes. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he just held her as the light left her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta shook his head. He didn't know where that dream had come from. 'Must be this whole business with Freeza and Zarborn. All though where Bulma can from he had no idea.  
  
She was beautiful yes but she also rivaled Talana in the bitch department and like he had said before one female was more than enough. "Oh well" He muttered Talana was probably just messing with his head. Not to mention listening to those two idiots across the hall all night was enough to mess with any ones brain cells. He growled softly swinging out of bed running his hands through his hair. He needed a shower.  
  
An hour later he headed down the stairs only to encounter Bulma and Yamcha (Ewwwww!!!!!!!!!) making out. "Would you to get a room for Lucifer's balls you can have mine if you want just get the fuck out of the hallway which by the way is a public domain."  
  
"Oh quiet Vegeta haven't you ever been in love.?"  
  
"No and I don't ever intend on falling in love. It's a pathetic emotions that only weak minded fools indulge in. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get away from you and your pitiful lover before I get sick. Oh and Yamcha you're the most pathetic vampire I have ever had the displeasure to encounter" He spun around the sneer still prominate on his face as he strode quickly away from the stunned lovers. Getting back into bed he turned over hopefully those idiots will be quite long enough for me to get some sleep.  
  
2 hours later  
  
Vegeta was arruptantly awoken when Bulma threw a pitcher of ice water on him.  
  
"Up an atom sleepy head." Bulma chirped. "It's time for the party." Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"You wretched female I'll be down in a minute you pathetic WOMAN now get lost." Bulma just smirked before prancing out of the room. Vegeta muttered his newest favorite motto under his breath. "Women are bad, bitches are worse and blue headed whores and sisters will be the death of me."  
  
Throwing the sheets aside Vegeta rose to his feet, glancing at the clock. '8:43 p.m. I have got to start sleeping regularly that or lock that woman out.' He though walking to his closet, sliding the door open he looked distastefully around at his choices. Black and blue clothes hung from every hanger.  
  
"That woman will probably expect me to look fashionable for her pathetic party. Hmmm shopping it is." He said vanishing from the room with a smirk playing a crossed his face.  
  
"Hey Vegeta would you get out here or do I have to." Bulma said leaning her head into the room. Looking puzzled she walked into the rest of the room. "Now where did the go?" She said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Bulma are you ready?" Yamcha called from down stairs.  
  
"No not yet just let me change." She called heading out to her room. Facing her own closet Bulma stood trying to decide what to wear. 'What color red, black, or maybe blue. Mom always said I looked great in blue. I wonder what Vegeta is wearing? Wait a second where did that come from?'  
  
"Sure he's good looking but came from nowhere. I mean he is rude, mean, stubborn, always angry, sort of cute, with a fine ass and-wait stop he is an asshole." Bulma said slamming her hand against the wall. "I'll just get dressed up for Yamcha, yes that's it Yamcha, and go to my own party." Nodding to herself she turned back to her closet.  
  
***  
  
It was 9:35 at the Capsule Corporation by the time Vegeta showed up again. Brushing off a drop of blood from his newly 'borrowed' clothes. Turning to his mirror Vegeta carefully looked at the fit.  
  
While in France Vegeta had found a young man about his size and, after having a snack, took his reasonably stylish clothes for himself. Turning to the side he glared at his new specks.  
  
A pair of black pants hung loose around his legs but the top showed off his ass quite well. A black silk long sleeve shirt with a blood red vest imbrued with black thread. A black jacket fell to his hips and was unbuttoned showing off his chest. With the dark material made it so that the blood didn't show up at all.  
  
Smoothing out his clothes he headed for the stairs were loud music was coming from. He could feel the vibrations echoing through the house as he descended the steps into the kitchen. Food was spread out on the table in enormous amounts with a few people lounging around it. Not even glancing at the people Vegeta head straight for the party.  
  
It looked like a hundred people had been invited to this affaire, most were dancing or talking over the music. Scanning the crowed he tried to find Bulma. Spotting the man from the office, Goku, he paused. The tall man was standing with a shorter raven-haired woman and a young child that could only be his own.  
  
'Hmmm so the fool has a brat, how sad.' He thought not looking away.  
  
"Oh sorry Mr." Someone yell to his right just before he was pushed aside. Vegeta glared at the impudent individual. The extremely short bald man in a white suit looked up at him. He had six dots burned into his head showing that he had been a monk. Already Vegeta hated him.  
  
"Um hey sorry about that I was just looking for my girl friend Marron. By the way I'm Krillin nice to meet yeah." He said sticking out his hand. A loud growl escaped his throat as he glared at the man. He seemed incredibly nervous but he still held out his hand in greeting.  
  
"Hey Vegeta I see you meet Krillin already." A voice said from behind them. Vegeta rounded angrily on the intruder and stopped cold.  
  
Bulma stood in the doorway her hair styled up, small curled bit hovering around her face. Her dark red lipstick seemed still fresh shining in the light, her eyes carefully outlined with black eyeliner. Her white and silver dress fell to the floor with two high silts on either side. The dress was cut into two parts, the skirt half and the top half. It had thin straps crossing over her shoulders and the top was a V-neck with silver strands spreading out from it in waves.  
  
"Yeah we sort of ran into each other." Krillin joked nervously. Vegeta glared at him growling again. Krillin sent a pleading look Bulma's way.  
  
"Um Vegeta can we talk privately?" Bulma asked motioning toward the front hall. Vegeta grunted his response leading the way.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about? Do you want to ruin my party?" She breathed when they were both away from the others.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind." He spat glaring at her from under his eyebrows.  
  
"You selfish son-of-a-bitch, this is my party and I will not have you destroy it. And what was that about with Krillin anyway?" She yelled back.  
  
"He's a monk, I just don't like people that deal with religion ok?" He growled angry at being forced to tell her anything about himself.  
  
"Well Krillin was a monk but he's not now. So just stop it." She ordered her hands falling to her hips.  
  
"What he is does not change what he did." Vegeta pushed.  
  
"Why you judgmental son-of-a." Just then a knock interrupted them.  
  
"Who the hell is it?!" Vegeta yelled yanking open the door. Talana and Tobias stood on the other side both with humorous expressions on their faces.  
  
"Nice to see you to Veggie-chan." Talana said stepping through the door with Tobias trailing behind her. "Oh and Veggie you might look in to lowering your voice a little. You might scare someone and we all know how much you'd stress over it. I mean I heard you before I heard the music." She said sweetly patting Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta had to fight with all his might not to spit on her.  
  
Just then she turned her attention to Bulma. "Hi I'm Talana and I would like to congratulate you for being the only one, besides me that is, that has ever stood up to Veggie for more than a minute." She said shaking the stunned Bulma's hand. "Tobias help me off with my coat will you love." Tobias rolled his eyes but helped her out of the black floor length coat.  
  
Vegeta's mouth promptly fell open as he beheld a tiny black dress that barely covered her ass and showed enough cleavage to put the moon to shame, and it was backless.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing?" Vegeta stuttered out, his eyes the size of saucers. Talana looked down.  
  
"This is a dress Veggie. You wear it to formal occasions." She said using the talking-to-stupid-people-voice.  
  
"That is not a dress. I mean for Lucifer's balls it barely covers you." Vegeta snapped crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Who says dresses have to cover anything?" Talana said smartly smoothing out the dress over her curves. Vegeta shuddered.  
  
"I did." Vegeta snapped. Talana rolled her eyes.  
  
"And we all know you are the all powerful god of the universe, forgive me if I don't bow but the dress might rip." She snipped an evil grin on her face.  
  
Bulma turned to Tobias. "Is it just me or are they acting a lot like brother and sister?"  
  
"We're not!" Talana said quickly changing conversations. "I'm Veggie's wife." This statement earned her an elbow in the side form Vegeta and Tobias. "I mean.ex-wife. The marriage ended two years ago and I see him more during the day then I did when we were married." She said quickly setting her face into a pleasant grin. Bulma looked at her a little suspiciously but said nothing about it.  
  
"Well it was lovely meeting you but I must get back to the party." Bulma said waving as she left.  
  
Talana looked around after Bulma was out of hearing range. "So which one is my newest plaything." Talana whispered playfully. "The hologram you showed was not very good Veggie boy, I mean you really have to work on your mental skills. They are a disgrace to the entire group. Don't you agree?" She said looking at Tobias who nodded mournfully.  
  
"Traitor." Vegeta hissed under his breath.  
  
Talana continued on with her speech. "Just being the fifth strongest isn't worth Nappa shit anymore you have to be the best in all areas now mental and physical."  
  
"Are you finished yet." Vegeta asked bored. Talana opened her mouth but was cut off by Vegeta's hand. "Oh you are, good and what the fuck do you mean by fifth strongest."  
  
"Well I'm the strongest and Tobias is the second strongest so your the fifth." Talana said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Who's the other two?" Vegeta questioned. Talana made an odd gagging noise as if the words were strangling her. Tobias gave her a look that basically meant you're pathetic.  
  
"Frieza and Zarborn." Tobias intoned irritably.  
  
"How the hell do you know I'm not the strongest!" Vegeta snapped the beginning tendrils of fury making their way into his soulless black eyes.  
  
"Well, Tobias is the oldest and rightfully should be the strongest but I have The Serenity or The Blood mistress coiled up inside of this delicious body. And if um the bastards are not the strongest then why haven't we defeated them yet?"  
  
Vegeta glared before smirking. "Your newest toy is by the bar." Talana spun and smiled happily tugging down her dress slightly. Tobias shot a warning to Vegeta not to comment. Talana glanced over her shoulder at them. She shot Vegeta his smirk with a touch of seductiveness.  
  
"He won't know what hit him." She promised. Talana walked seductively over to Yamcha earning lusty looks from the males and hateful ones from the women. When she reached Yamcha she took the glass from his hand and planted her bloody lips on his cheek. Even from across the room both vampires could hear Talana's falsely lusty voice whispering in his ear.  
  
"Thanks for the drink love, meet me in the bathroom in 15." She gently bit her earlobe before returning to her drink a seductive smile playing on her lips.  
  
Vegeta could hear Yamcha's panting from here. He heard Talana's disgusted voice in his head. "Child's play, if I knew you were going to give me this bastard I would have gotten drunk. Even his blood is not fit for any creature to smell much less taste. Frieza would probably love it." Before Vegeta could respond he felt something cling to his arm.  
  
"Hi." A high pitched voice that grated on his nerves chirped. He looked down to encounter the emptiest eyes he had ever seen and he didn't mean cruel or cold, Talana had one that prize after he had changed her. No Vegeta meant when he said they were empty was that a thought had never entered her head intelligent or stupid. She was pretty enough but he could not tolerate stupid people. She slightly resembled Bulma but he was more repelled than attracted to her. "I'm Marron." She continued cheerfully while sticking her hand down his pants. He saw chrome dome across the room glaring at them.  
  
"I'm a slut." Vegeta said in a high voice shoving Marron at Tobias. "Have fun." He said snickering evilly at the expression on Tobias's face.  
  
He walked in to the party room only to be accosted by Bulma. She grabbed his arm and as he spun around to yell at her he was shocked to see tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't seem like the weepy type but then again how should he know. Talana was the only women he had known long term and she had vowed never to cry after she had spent weeks on end sobbing in her room for her stolen virginity. "What's wrong?" He muttered uncomfortably. She dragged him to the dance floor.  
  
"Look Yamcha is flirting with that little slut you invited and so I'm going to give him a little taste of his own medicine." Bulma stated venomously as she slipped into position for the waltz. Vegeta stared at her he was liking her more every minute. "Why did you marry that slut anyway." Marry oh yeah Talana's inane cover story, he was really going to have to tell her to get a new one. The music stared and they began to dance around the room.  
  
"You just said yourself the key word." Vegeta said smirking. Bulma looked at him confused. "Slut. Why else would I marry someone if they weren't in the sack a lot." Bulma shrugged.  
  
"Love, I mean that's the reason I would get married but I already know how you feel about love." Bulma deepened her voice in a good imitation of Vegeta. "Love is a weak pathetic emotion that only the first to die indulge in." Vegeta smiled at her.  
  
"Correct." He stated arrogantly. The song ended and a slow beat romantic song came over the speakers. Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Stay or go?" He questioned. Bulma looked at him before slipping her arms around his neck while his came around her waist.  
  
"Stay." She whispered leaning her head against her chest. Why did Vegeta feel like if his heart still worked it would be thundering right now? Bulma lifted her head and looked into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
"Why don't I hear your heartbeat." She questioned.  
  
"Because I have big muscles and a slow heartbeat now shut the hell up women before I lose my temper and make you dance on your own."  
  
"Veget-." Vegeta kissed her to shut her up or at least that was what he told himself. The kiss was sweet and tender and a strong element of something neither had felt before. The part of Vegeta's brain that was still functioning was telling him to stop this now before he screwed her in front of everyone. Vegeta told that voice to go screw himself. Unfortunately the Dark Retard as Danica fondly nicknamed Yamcha broke them apart.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing Vegeta scamming on my chick." Yamcha screamed enraged. Vegeta had to resist the urge to send the bastard to the next dimension. Vegeta held up two fingers.  
  
"Number one, she is one of many of your chicks. Number two I was just showing her what a real man could do." Vegeta sneered. "And no I'm going over to talk to Tobias and little Miss. Airhead slut because as detestable as I find her company your makes me think that I've just encountered the smallest," he glances at Yamcha's crotch, "part of hell. Ta Ta." Yamcha not being able to take this insult on his cough cough masculinity threw a punch at Vegeta. Vegeta spun around and caught it twisting his arm enjoying hearing the bones snap.  
  
"Oh is little master waster in pain?" Vegeta cackled in a childish voice.  
  
"Vegeta stop it right now!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta shrugged and released Yamcha's soar fist. Then spitting on Yamcha's face he whispered.  
  
"Be glad I didn't tell them that you're not the dark flame." Vegeta spun on his heel and strode towards the bar. As he brushed past Talana he telepathically spoke to her. "Ta Ta." Vegeta roared.  
  
"Hey it was last minute but the rest of the speech was good I especially loved the hint of smallness. I mean for god sake I've seen newborns bigger than him." Talana snapped indignantly.  
  
"Talana do me a favor."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shut up and don't ever mention his or any other mans dick to me again especially his."  
  
"What if you turn gay?" Vegeta growled dangerously.  
  
Talana swallowed. "Noted."  
  
Then a scream coming from the kitchen interrupted them. 


	9. Death of Nappa

Chapter 9 Death of Nappa  
  
Vegeta and Talana's head snapped around at the sound. The first thing that popped into Vegeta's mind was that it sounded faintly familiar. His throat secede up tightening till it felt like he was choking. 'Bulma!' He thought racing from the room. He was in such a rush to get to the kitchen that he didn't even realize the meaning of his thoughts.  
  
He could hear Talana weaving swiftly after him through the crowed of stunned people. The human eyes would have been to slow to fallow their movements but Vegeta felt as though he was going much to slow. Two other heads followed their moves but for two different reasons.  
  
Tobias who had been trying to detach Marron from his arm with no success had looked to see what they were going to do and was now following at a much slower pace because of the blue hair wench attached to his forearm. The other person Goku watch with interest as the three zoomed to the kitchen. 'They my not be who they seem.' He thought carefully keeping all of them in sight.  
  
Vegeta being the fastest at the time was the first to see well the sight. The door slamming into the wall was not enough to stop what was going on.  
  
Yamcha was engaged in a battle with Nappa. His face was bruised and his legs were barley holding him up. While Nappa looked perfectly fine and was grinning evilly. A cracked ice pack was at the foot of the battle, obviously Yamcha had come into the kitchen to put something on the hand Vegeta had injured.  
  
Vegeta turned his head as not only Tobias and Marron entered but Bulma too. Vegeta looked back at the sense and almost exploded from the waves of anger that were welling up in his body. Nappa's face had changed from he human to the hardened one of a vampire. The stupid bastard had come into this party to feed.  
  
"Nappa!" Vegeta yelled stopping the towering man in his tracks. The red eyes glowing at him from under his mask looked confused. "You have out lived your usefulness. You are nothing more than a fool to get in my way. Say hello to the next dimension for me." With a quick flick of Vegeta's wrist he small Ki attack took Nappa's horrifed face and part of his jacket right off.  
  
Vegeta heard the human's cries of surprise as the body burst into dust. Only something was odd, when the gray ash cleared a whit powder filled the air. Something in Nappa's poket was now filling the air as it burned.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Vegeta growled after the smoke had cleared.  
  
"I think that was Tobias's experimental memory powder. It was made for low level vampires though." Talana said looking after them. "Do you think it works on humans?"  
  
"Oh Kame Yamcha what happened?" Bulma cried dropping to the floor next to him pulling him into her arms.  
  
"I don't really know Bulma I think I fell." He said painfully touching his hand to his head, he pulled back blood.  
  
"I think it works." Tobias said leaning towards Talana.  
  
"Oh are you alright?" Marron's empty voice said letting go of Tobias's arm to sit on the floor next to Yamcha. "Oh you poor sweetie, does this hurt?" She took a jab at his bleeding head. Yamcha dived away hissing in pain nodding.  
  
"Tobias I think you're right." Vegeta said glancing over his shoulder at him. Vegeta did a double take, Tobias had vanished. 'Probably to get away from the slut. Oh shit she'll be looking for some one else soon.' Vegeta quickly moved out of the kitchen dragging Talana with him. Before she could respond it being dragged out of there Vegeta started talking.  
  
"Ok Talana I don't care what you have to do but get Yamcha to that Star Elks-"  
  
"Star Bucks." She corrected.  
  
"Whatever, down the street by 11:00 p.m. tonight. He is getting out of the picture before he does something really stupid."  
  
"Fine Veggie but I need a couple of drinks before I even touch that guy." She said shivering at the thought a grabbed a bottle of scotch. Vegeta watched her weave her way through the crowd with out even bumping anyone and sitting a crossed the room from the kitchen door. He even grinned when he saw her take a long swig from the bottle.  
  
"So you're Vegeta." Said a gruff voice to his left. Vegeta was about it say something when he caught sight of the speaker. He had to be 7 feet tall, green, and had a turban on his head. Vegeta had never seen anything like him before, and he had seen some weird things in his long life.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Vegeta spat glaring up at him. The man's sour face seemed to harden at the rude question.  
  
"My name is Piccolo and I am a Namickain." He growled looking at Vegeta as though he was a bug of some kind.  
  
"Figures an alien." Vegeta said half smirking at the things expression.  
  
"Mr. Piccolo-son there you are! I was wondering if you were going to come." A small boy said coming stand next to Piccolo with a large smile on his face. Vegeta recognized him as the boy that was standing with Goku. 'Great Kakarrot's brat.' Vegeta thought distastefully. Kakarrot was a very.well insulting way to say weakling in another language.  
  
"There are worse things." Piccolo said putting his hand on the boys back he lead him away from the stunned Vegeta. "What the hell was that suppose to mean?' Vegeta thought angrily. 'If he really knows what I am my plans could be ruined.'  
  
"Has anyone seen Marron?" Vegeta heard the man known as Krillin call. Vegeta cased out his senses looking for the emptiest head in the house.  
  
"Try the up stairs closet." Vegeta spouted evilly. Vegeta didn't know why but Marron's mind was in a state of shocked horror and an image of Talana kept popping up. Krillin looked at him a bit uneasily but started for the stairs anyway.  
  
'Talana what did you do to Marron?' Vegeta thought carefully directing it to his sister.  
  
'She kept hitting on Yamcha. I had to do something to get her away form him.' Her innocent voice answered.  
  
'Oh shit! Can't you keep a low profile for minute?! That's way I had you bring Tobias. Fine you know what I don't care, just tell me where you are with Yamcha.'  
  
'Well my hand is just going down his-'  
  
'STOP!' Vegeta almost shouted out loud.  
  
'To sum things up he'll be passing an excuse to Bulma in just a minute.'  
  
Carefully Vegeta moved so that his extraordinary hearing would pick up what was going to happen.  
  
"I'm just saying Bulma that he's not to be trusted. He's stronger than the Dark Flame, something doesn't add up." Piccolo said quietly. To Vegeta it was as loud as if he was standing right next to him. Vegeta noticed that the brat was nowhere to be found.  
  
"So he's a good student that doesn't make him untrustworthy. What did you hear anyway?" Bulma asked glancing up at the green giant. 'Fuck what did that freak hear?!' Vegeta thought franticly.  
  
"Something about getting out of the picture before he does something stupid. And the woman said she needed a drink to touch him." Piccolo said simply.  
  
"Well that's not much to go on now is it? I'll keep my eyes open but I really don't think Vegeta's all that dangerous." She said sighing uneasily. 'Shows what you know.' Vegeta thought a small grin on his face.  
  
"Hey Bulma I was thinking, Sine I fell down and all I was thinking of going home early." Yamcha said appearing on Bulma's right. At the sound of his voice she seemed to lighten up from her mood, it almost made Vegeta gag. Yamcha was a poor excuse for him and Vegeta couldn't wait to visit what was left of him after Talana was through.  
  
"Sure Yamcha I see you soon alright." She said taking his hand in her's for a minute. His face seemed to stiffen at the touch.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He said quickly dropping her hand and walking away with out a second glance. Vegeta could almost feel her disappointment from a crossed the room. Her face stiff but her eyes were soft and full of pain. She knew she was loosing him.  
  
Vegeta decided to make him move now. Letting himself go very slowly through the room he moved so he walked just pasted her.  
  
"Hey Vegeta wait up!" She called leaving Piccolo behind her. Vegeta stopped walking but made it clear that he wanted to be going as soon as possible. "Do you mind if we talk a little?"  
  
"Yes but there is no way to stop you so if you want to talk you can follow me." Without another glance he headed through the kitchen and out the back door. The cool air blasted his face and the calm noises of the night greeted him back home. Vegeta took a small amount of air into his lungs tasting the fresh smell on his tongue.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Vegeta?" Bulma said coming out of the house her hands rubbing warmth into her bare arms. Her silver and white dress caught the moonlight making her look even more like an angel. 'Yes the angel and the dark prince.' Vegeta thought looking at his own black and red clothes.  
  
"Getting some coffee, coming?" Vegeta said holding out his hand. For a second he thought she wouldn't take it she just looked him in the eye. Vegeta could see her deep pools of gleaming in to dark at him. Then she gently placed her hand in his her eyes never leaving his.  
  
In one swift movement he placed one arm around her and with the other swept her off her feet into the air. To Vegeta's surprise she didn't scream if he was into a vampire he wouldn't have heard her small yelp. He was very aware that her arms were wrapped around his neck and that she was pressed close to him. Her body felt warm and smooth almost life porcelain.  
  
Bulma was having similar problems. Her head was pressed against his cool solid chest. His sent filled her noise drowning away her other thoughts of Yamcha earlier. 'What's going on with me I love Yamcha, not Vegeta. Sure he's good looking up he's never shown any interest in me at all.' She took a quick glance at the man above her.  
  
His face was hard and cold focused on where they were going. His cold features made him look older than he was, maybe 25 or at most 28. He wasn't even looking at her, to him she wasn't there. 'Fine I didn't even like him anyway.' Bulma thought resting her head against his chest again.  
  
"We're here." Vegeta's cold voice said suddenly dropping out of flight and landing on a dimly lit street. Not to many people were out at this late hour so they were pretty much alone. Looking at the sign above her Bulma saw that it was a Star Buck's they were at. This Star Bucks had table with large windows all around. What Bulma saw through those windows almost made her cry.  
  
Yamcha was there, not at home where he said he was going, but with his hand crawling up Talana's thigh. Two cups of coffee lay forgotten next to them; they didn't even change from what they were wearing from the party.  
  
At first she was shocked, then came the pain. It felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't move, stabbing at her from all sides. She wanted to scream the pain was so great, tearing at her soul. She didn't even feel the tears that were pouring down her face, chilled by the wind.  
  
Then the anger. She felt it snap inside her, pouring over to boil and hiss. The rage controlled her face, her teeth bared, clenched tight. It pushed at her moving down the sidewalk to the entrance. She growled as a powerful arm grabbed her from behind, not scared, mad. But Vegeta didn't let go.  
  
"Let's see what they're talking about." He breathed in her ear. She relaxed. 'Yes lets see what they lying piece of shit has to say.' More controlled she pulled open the door.  
  
'Talana make sure he doesn't see us." Vegeta thought quickly leading Bulma to a near by table behind the two.  
  
'Thank Lucifer, I was just about to break this numskull's hand.' Talana thought back relived. Vegeta could feel her mind stretch out to cloud the half-drunk man's mind. Picking the seat with his back to the site the sat down at the table. Bulma took the seat a crossed from him her eyes never leaving the pair.  
  
"Are you really a vampire, cause that just scary." Talana said using her best airhead voice.  
  
"Ah hell no! I just did that to meet Bulma, I don't even think vampires exist." He said laughing easily. Vegeta didn't move he watched Bulma. Her face was a blaze with fury; slowly she rose to her feet. Vegeta rose with her watching carefully as she strolled over to Yamcha's table.  
  
"Hi Yamcha." She lightly. Vegeta stared at her. Her voice had taken on a calm, low, soothing tone. 'The calm before the storm.' Vegeta thought tacking one step back.  
  
"Bulma!' Yamcha cried almost falling out of his chair. He realized to that this was going to be dangerous.  
  
"What do yeah know I go out to get a drink and I find my boyfriend trying to jump another woman in public." Her face was now dark and full of hatred, her voice even lower.  
  
"I was just.well I was going to.-"  
  
"No Yamcha don't. You've lied to me too many times to me. You are the worst excuse of man I have ever met and I hope that you die just as badly as you have live." Her eyes were watering by now and she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Oh Bulma." Yamcha croaked getting up to hold her but he never got the chance. Mustering the last of her anger Bulma pulled back and kicked Yamcha right in the balls. Running out of the shop she never got the chance to see him fall to the floor in a hopeless heap. Vegeta and Talana didn't move just watched as he rolled around on the floor moaning in pain. Slowly Vegeta squatted down next to him.  
  
"Oh Yamcha I forgot to tell you, I'm the Black Flame." He whispered his face inches from his face. Vegeta flashed his eyes red and let his fangs grow to their full size. Yamcha's face twisted in horror unable to speak. "You messed with things you had no knowledge of and now you're going to pay. I'm going to leave you with my little sis now, have fun, I know she will."  
  
Vegeta stood up then, leaving the petrified being on the floor he strolled out very smug. Pushing open the door he pulled in another deep breath savoring his victory.  
  
"Kame why me?" Someone right around the corner sobbed. Small whimpers reached Vegeta as he turned to investigate the sound. Bulma was shacking from head to toe her head buried in her lap. Vegeta knew he didn't make a sound but she looked up anyway. "Oh Kame Vegeta.take me home."  
  
She scrambled up from the ground throwing herself into Vegeta's stunned arms. Vegeta didn't think he transported them back home. 


	10. On the rebound

Chapter 10 On the Rebound  
  
Bulma didn't know how she made it back home. Everything after the coffee shop was one big blur to her. What she did know was that Vegeta was there helping her along.  
  
"Come on sit down." His clam voice said braking through her stunned thoughts. Looking up she saw that they were now in her kitchen. She grabbed hold of the nearest chair and lowered her self into it. Vegeta grunted softly and started for the stairs.  
  
A soft whimpering sound stopped him in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder he saw Bulma slumped forward on the table her shoulders quivering. 'Damn it why did she have to cry.' He thought angrily staring at her. Rolling his eyes up to the ceiling he headed back to her.  
  
He pulled out one of the seats from the table, spun it around, and sat down with the back of the chair between his legs next to her.  
  
"What is the problem now woman?" He asked glancing over at her. She pulled her head up wiping a way the tears.  
  
"The problem is that I thought he really cared about me. That he loved me, that's the problem." She sobbed covering her eyes with her hand as she continued to cry.  
  
"Listen to me carefully woman," Vegeta said grabbing her shoulders so that she was looking him in the eye, "He was a charlatan, nothing more than a con man. He doesn't deserve your tears, no one does."  
  
She looked surprised for a moment, then a little relieved when his words seemed to set in. 'Finally, maybe now I can get back no track with my plan.' He thought studying her face. Then he saw her face turn from relieved to startled and angry.  
  
"You fucking baka!" She yelled trying to slap him. He caught it easily but he was very startled at the turn of events.  
  
"Now what is it woman?" He yelled catching her other hand as she tried again. She struggled weakly against him but she was no match.  
  
"You knew he was a fraud! You knew he wasn't The Black Flame and you didn't tell me! You even played along with him! Why did you do this to me?!" She shouted trying to pull away from him. His face was less than a foot away a puzzled scowl on his face. 'Where did this come from? One minute she's sobbing and the next she's mad as hell. An almost charming trait.' He thought staring at her watery blue eyes.  
  
"The real Black Flame can change his appearance at will. I didn't know for sure that it wasn't him for sure till you did. I had no intention for hurting you ever." He said softly. He stopped for a minute. He was telling the truth.  
  
'I don't want her to get hurt.' He realized looking at her. Letting one of her hands go he softly wiped away a tear from her cheek. She looked back at him a bit puzzled. She placed her free hand over his larger one. Still gazing at him she leaned forward and kissed him timidly on his firm lips.  
  
She felt so warm pressed against him. He was surprised at the felling for a second, but the second was all he needed to understand. She cared about him, maybe even more than anyone ever had before. When she tried to pull away he quickly held her there kissing her back.  
  
His rough tough pushed into her mouth ravishing her. He let go of her other hand holding on to her. She kissed him back her hands resting on his rock hard shoulders. She pulled away embarrassed.  
  
"Oh Kami I am so sorry Vegeta. I don't know what happened I was so worked up over Yamcha and." She trailed off looking at him hopefully. He just stared at her calmly.  
  
"Woman if there was anything to apologize for I would tell you." He said touching his hand to her cheek once again. She a relieved smile at him. Against his will he smiled back as he kissed her again only more gently. She moaned softly as one of his hands slid into her hair.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked looking at her once again. She nodded.  
  
"Very sure." She whispered a smile etched on her face.  
  
"Bulma honey, we're home." Called Mrs. Briefs from the living room. Vegeta quickly pulled away and stood up, all emotion gone from his face. Bulma looked around puzzled for a moment before answering.  
  
"Yeah mom, I'm back here." She called brushing her hair out of her face. Vegeta turned and quickly escaped up the stairs to his room just as Mr. and Mrs. Briefs entered the room.  
  
"Why Bulma, your mother and I thought you would be out with our new boy friend Yamcha." Mr. Briefs said turning Vegeta's chair around and sitting down.  
  
"Yes is that charming fellow here?" Mrs. Briefs said sitting down on the other side of her.  
  
"Yamcha and I broke up." She said to her mother quickly. She looked shocked.  
  
"What happened dear?" She asked placing her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He lied about who he was and he cheated on me with another woman. I just could forgive him for that." She said softly looking down. "Well anyway I'm off to bed." She said cheerfully jumping to her feet.  
  
"What, just like that?" Mr. Briefs asked startled.  
  
"Well I'm really tired and it been a long day so bye!" She called running up the stairs to her room. Shutting and locking the door she sighed in relief.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" She cried jumping into the air as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. A chill run down her back as a cool breath ran a crossed her neck.  
  
"What kept you?" A cool voice whispered softly behind her. She turned around shocked.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" She asked totally taken by surprise. He smirked evilly.  
  
"Your balcony door was open and I can fly remember." He said cocking his head.  
  
"I remember, and I'm happy that you did." She said kissing him. Her arms curled around his neck smiling around the kiss.  
  
"Let's see how.happy you can get." He murmured leading her towards her bed. He stopped at the edge of it and slowly lowered her down. He stayed here for a minute over her just looking at her. Her shapely body, her blue hair sprayed out around her, and the trusting look on her face.  
  
He bent down kissing her as his hands slipped under her T-shirt pulling it over her head. She moved her hands around his shoulders to drop his leather jacket to the floor. He kissed her again his hands resting at her sides while her's went lower to his jeans.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh." He moaned around the kiss as she unzipped his jeans. 'I almost forgot the joys of life.' Vegeta thought reviling in the brief touch. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Like that?" She breathed slipping her hands between him and his pants. Her hands moved them down lower while she brushed the skin underneath.  
  
"You think you have control huh?" He taunted pulling down his pants finally. She bit her bottom lips nodding mischievously up at him. He grinned back at her pulling away from her touch. Taking his time he slipped his pants to the floor. Bulma lifted herself off the bed to press against him.  
  
"Mmmmmm." She breathed kissing him again this time with her leg wrapped his. His hands trailing down her back. His lips moved slowly downward to her neck. He could feel the raw power pulsing agents his lips. He had to stop himself from tearing into the tender flesh beneath him.  
  
Instead he let out a small growl pushing her to the bed. 'Oh this is going to be fun.' He thought smirking evilly.  
  
He pulled her against him, under him, pushing his tongue into her mouth devouring her. He pulled her against him, under him, pushing his tongue into her mouth devouring her. His hands trailing down her body feeling her pulsing under him.  
  
Her breathing was forced and raged; pressed against him he could feel her every thought. The passion, the amazing heat, and motion. Everything about her and this moment was spinning his mind further out of control.  
  
"Please Vegeta, god I need it." She begged in his ear almost crying with desire. 'Oh yes this is the best part.' Vegeta thought moving to get inside her. "God Vegeta I love you!" She cried in anticipation.  
  
'What! Wait what did she say? Not that, she couldn't have said that, not now.' All the feelings he was having stopped.  
  
"What did you say?" Vegeta asked his eyes opened wide in horror.  
  
"Nothing just don't stop." She begged closing her eyes and pressing herself against him. Vegeta needed to bring air into his lungs to calm himself. 'It's ok thing spoken in the moment means nothing.' He thought being himself back to this moment.  
  
He stopped thinking and plunged into her. Her eyes flew open in astonishment of the feel. He stopped gazing into her bright eyes. She pressed against him pushing him in further her mouth hanging open gasping in air. Vegeta latched on to her mouth kissing her again and again as they moved as one. Slow and hard at first then faster till both of them couldn't take it anymore.  
  
They both came together her arms pulling at his back, both of his hands locked on to her shoulders. Their breaths mixed together making one-person one entity. Their eyes never braking from each other.  
  
"Again?" Vegeta breathed quietly kissing her again on the neck. All she could do was close her eyes and nod. "Good cause I want this to last."  
  
**  
  
'It's morning.' Vegeta thought distastefully without opening his eyes. 'Well get up it should be dinnertime in China.' Vegeta opened his eyes.  
  
'Oh no, oh Lucifer's Balls no.' Vegeta thought panicked as he look upon the blue haired goddess next to him. He didn't know how it happened, he didn't know why it happened, he didn't know when it happened but he had to stop it.  
  
It wasn't that he had slept with her, hell no. He had said he wouldn't pass up a chance to fuck her and he didn't. Oh and boy was he happy that he didn't. This was an entirely different problem, he was holding her.  
  
Sometime in the night he had ended up with his arms completely around her waist. If he moved or she woke up he would be caught red handed in this compromising position. 'Ok think, I do not want to call Talana even though she has stronger powers. For one she would hold this over my head till I get dusted and she's probably playing Ping-Pong with her new Yamcha ball.'  
  
Vegeta grinned at the thought. 'Defiantly not going to stop her. Ok fine I'll do this my self.' Slowly he focused his mind on Bulma. Wrapping his energy around her he carefully pulled up. He peeked one eye open, sure enough Bulma was slowly and shakily being lifted off the bed. Vegeta waited till she was about a foot up before snapping his arm back and dropping her back onto the bed.  
  
"Aaaahhhh! Vegeta what are you doing here? Oh wait, oh KUSTO!" She cried diving for the sheets. She pulled them tightly around her naked body; "We.ah.did.it.didn't we?" She asked tentatively. He nodded watching her closely. She seemed a little puzzled but not disgusted at the idea. A wide smile broke a crossed her face.  
  
"Oh yeah." She breathed looking off in to space as if remembering something. 'Silly human.' He thought staring at her.  
  
"I am not going to your lab to day." He stated flatly. She looked startled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That is none of your business. I have my own undead life to lead." He snapped back.  
  
"What did you say?" Bulma said looking startled. Vegeta realized too late that he had said undead life instead of life.  
  
"I said I have my own life to lead. What did you think I said?" He said quickly.  
  
"The whole reason you're here is to help me with my project and if-"  
  
"I am here because of what happened last night. And this Black Flame thing is only one of my many projects. And miss all mighty bitch I have to go settle two old scores now leave me the hell alone." Vegeta growled pulling on his pants that had been on the floor.  
  
"I see." Bulma said quietly handing him his under shirt. Vegeta snatched it away from her pulling it over his head. Cracking his neck from side to side he grabbed the rest of his stuff and marched out of her room. Clicking the door shut he walk to his room.  
  
"Oh yes Frieza now you'll pay." And with that vanished into thin air. 


	11. Zarbon and Who?

Chapter 11  
  
Zarbon and who?  
  
(AN: In earlier chapters I wrote 'I found them!' Well now we meet 'Them' with some twists, ENJOY!)  
  
Vegeta reappeared in his room at the mansion. It was huge with a cherry wood four poster canopy bed with a black blanket with red silk sheets under it. A deeper red silk fell from the posters to hide most of it from open view.  
  
Vegeta threw his shirt, vest and coat onto the bed and walked over to his gigantic closet. Pushing the sliding wood doors aside he walked inside. Racks were filled with clothes he had only worn maybe twice in this decade but was over flowing with things, mostly black.  
  
Vegeta kicked off his boots and undid his belt letting his pants fall to the ground, more things on his mind than modesty. He grabbed a black spandex suit, sticking one leg as fast as he could keeping a steady clam look on his face. He then grabbed a pair of gold trimmed boots with a matching pair of gloves. As a final touch he added a white breastplate. Satisfied Vegeta walked out of his closet to sit on his bed to think. A shine of gold caught his eye on the dresser next to the bed.  
  
Reaching over he picked it up in his hands. It was a very old and worn pendant with the seal of the Great House of Vegeta on it. It was really more like a trident with a half circle under it. It had been Vegeta's for centuries now and he never left it behind, and only he knew of it, not even Talana. She was to young to remember what it meant anyway.  
  
"Maybe Talana you wouldn't be so screwed up if it hadn't been for Zarbon. Or maybe it's my fault; I'm the one that waited. After I was turned I could have taken Tobias's help to save you; but you must understand I hated him for making me what I had always feared. I fought so hard to save you and me from those damn vampires and what happened, I turned you.  
  
"But I couldn't let you die. When Tobias astroprojected himself to me telling me that you were dying in an ally how could I not come? I transported to that ally and found my baby sister now a proud 24 barely clothed and you were torn to shreds. You didn't even know who I was. But I changed you just the same; I even took you back to my training base in England.  
  
"And that next day who showed up but Tobias, worse for the wear, but there. When you in embraced him crying I knew you and him were lovers. The rage I felt at that bastard touching my only family was almost too much. I heard you tell him that it was Zarbon, Freeza 'Priest' that violated your body! That sick son of a bitch beat you, my only family till you were almost dead and fucked you in that damn ally!"" In his rage Vegeta throw the pendant at the closest wall. But before it hit he stopped it with his mind bringing back to his waiting hand.  
  
"I wanted to kill Tobias for letting this happen, and Zarbon for what he did to you but Tobias was closer. I tore you from him and was ready to kill him and I would have if you hadn't caught my hand. I remember you asked me who I was; I was so shocked I let Tobias go. 'Your brother Vegeta. He's the one that saved you.' Tobias said. You know what you asked? 'The traitor?'  
  
"I told you what really happened and that we were now both Super Elite Vampires. And Tobias told you that now all of us were traitors. He said we had to hide for a while but I told him I would not hide with that bastard so you had to make the choice of Tobias or me. I still remember your sad look when you disappeared with Tobias. A brother you didn't know or a know lover, I guess I can't blame you. But soon I came around and joined you. I mean you are my only blood how could I leave you?" Using his mind he dropped the pendant he was talking to back on the dresser.  
  
"And now it's time to make them pay." Vegeta said standing up and transporting out of his room.  
  
***  
  
"Son of a bitch, thinks you can get rid of me so easily, well try this. Hope you like wearing pantsts cause there's a nice little tracking device in them. I'm a genius; like I wouldn't have all types of project in my room." Bulma muttered jumping onto her sports car. The tracking device was similar to the DragonBall radar only meant for the small tracker on Vegeta.  
  
"You won't tell me anything about you, well I'm going to find out." She said turning the engine on and pulling out of her drive in hot pursuit.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta reappeared in the living room. Both Tobias and Talana were dressed entirely in black. Talana a pair of skintight black leather pants and a black tank top with one of Tobias's leather jackets. For once she let her tattoo's show of a black dragons with red eyes curling around each upper arm their mouths blowing blue fire from her elbow joint to encircle the black bangles tattooed on her forearm. Vegeta was positive if he removed her jacket with the Japanese symbols for strength, intelligence, power, wisdom and beauty would touch all five points of the giant pentagram tattooed on her back. She had streaked her hair black so she strangely resembled a zebra and pulled it into a tight bun.  
  
Tobias's wore baggier clothing his leather jacket hiding the same marks that Talana had but without the bangles.  
  
"You two ready?" Vegeta questioned. Talana looked up for once her eyes were solemn and Vegeta could see a hint of fear at encountering her green haired destroyer.  
  
"Almost do you want to see the black retard before we go."  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Sure I could use a laugh." Vegeta responded. Talana got up and led the way to a room and swung open the door. Vegeta froze for a minute before doubling over laughing.  
  
Yamcha sat in a corner gently rocking while stroking his um *coff coff* miniature penis and talking to it.  
  
"It's okay Captain Winky I won't let anyone ever hurt your magnificence again. Because you're a good captain and you always steer me right. Isn't that right, right?" He yelled shaking his penis. "Why won't you answer me Captain. Oh know Captains dead he cradled his Dick in his hands. No, no," His voice trailed off into pathetic mumbling. Talana closed the door.  
  
"He keeps doing it over and over again." Talana said shaking her head sadly. "Oh well." she said shrugging. She linked arms with him. Just another bastard getting what's coming to him. Now lets hurry I mean we have thousand year revenge to settle for our dad and our moms murder. A bastard to castrate and cut off all limbs for raping and leaving me to die. I mean we have a big day ahead of us so we better get cracking.  
  
Vegeta just shook his head. "Well now that our enemies are coming back to Earth let's go meet them." What Tobias found was that the reason they couldn't find their foes on Earth was that they weren't on Earth. Around 1640 the two found a space ship and had been in space ever sine. Talana nodded and they both went to retrieve Tobias. He was pulling a device off the table when they came back.  
  
"Where we going?" Talana asked grabbing the device from Tobias.  
  
"It's there." Tobias said as Vegeta took a look at it. Making a note on where to appear Vegeta turned to his teammates.  
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said read to leave.  
  
"That's your big motivation speak? Kind of crappy to me." Talana said.  
  
"I agree." Tobias replied looking up.  
  
"Don't die. There is that better? Now lets go." Vegeta snarled annoyed. They shrugged but followed his lead as he transported out. They all reappeared on a grassy hill next to a lake. The wind was soft and the weather good but no one was around, well almost.  
  
"Kakarrot! What are you people doing here?" Vegeta cried at seeing not only Goku but also Krillin, Gohan, and Piccolo.  
  
"What's Kakarrot?" Goku asked stupidly. He was barely heard over Talana's laughter.  
  
"It doesn't matter, what does is that it fits!" She laughed leaving everyone in the dark. 'I guess it does.' Vegeta thought staring at the fool. 'Kakarrot is a very rude term from a long for gotten language but it does go well with that man.' "What are you people doing here anyway?" She questioned.  
  
"Well we were waiting for theses two guys to show up really." Krillin said stepping froward. Vegeta glared at him shocked at what he said.  
  
"What!" Vegeta roared. 'How do they know about Freeza and Zarbon?'  
  
"Krillin's right." Goku said stepping next to his friend. "My brother Raddiz crash landed on earth about two years ago. We beat him easy, and all of us recovered fine but he died telling us of two people far more powerful than him that would be here in two years. He was in this army like empire commanded by this man named Freeza that takes over planets. Well we felt the ki and are waiting here." Talana held up her hand and everything froze.  
  
Vegeta looked at Talana and Tobias. "Guys I know this is going to get my ear eaten off but can you please get these fools out of here?" They just stared at him. Well Talana glared at him.  
  
"Are you crazy or is it just me?" Talana questioned him. "Because you would have to be to think that I would actually leave this battle and you.  
  
"I don't have the mind powers to convince them that they are fighting someone and not know that they're not here anymore. Do this for me. Or else I will go on a nice rampage at the nearest schools and children's hospitals." They both glared at him but they turned to the group to get started.  
  
"Take them somewhere and I'll call if I need you."  
  
"Remember your not allowed to die." Talana called disappearing with the small band just as two fiery streaks in the atmosphere appeared. Vegeta stayed where he was on the ground waiting. The two pods landed with a great crash sending tons of dust into the air still not fazing Vegeta.  
  
'I shouldn't have let them go like that but now no one will be hurt. Wait a second did I really just think that?! Getting laid after so long is really messing with my head.' Vegeta thoughts stopped as the dust settled. Before him were two men but one was not who he was waiting for.  
  
Zarbon was dressed in a black spandex with no legs much to Vegeta's horror. He had a white breastplate on with matching boots. He had black leggings on his arms for some odd reason and wearing an upside down cross. But what Vegeta was looking at was this alien next to him that wasn't Freeza.  
  
It was two feet taller then Vegeta and was VERY fat but that wasn't the thing that made it very clear that he was an alien. Its spiked arms were pink, actually all of him was pink. He wore black armor with full body suit that this looked terrible on him.  
  
"What is that suppose to be Zarbon, your excess bubble gum?" Vegeta spat taking in the pink blob.  
  
"You must be Vegeta, pretty arrogant for a low class vampire. I'm Dodoria, Lord Freeza's right hand man. More than a match for you." It said with a sneer, peering from under it's crested eyes. Vegeta just laughed.  
  
"Zarbon! Give me your word that you will not intervene in this little 'exchange of words' and then we'll get down to business." Vegeta said turning his attention to the green vampire. Zarbon's eye were narrowed trying to see if Vegeta was bluffing, he wasn't.  
  
"I don't see why you continue this pointless feud against Master Freeza."  
  
"You don't get it Zarbon. What you and that lizard have done to my family is unforgivable, and you will pay with your undead lives. But if you insist on putting these worthless simpletons in my way, so be it. But don't get in the way." Vegeta could hear his voice leave his mouth in a low hiss, deep and penetrating. Surprisingly Zarbon was smiling.  
  
"You don't stand a chance against Dodoria let alone Master Freeza. Yes, I'll give you my word I wont intervene, I'll just watch you die." The last thing he said came as just as much a hiss as Vegeta's.  
  
"Good." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. To a normal person it looked like Vegeta's image flickered and nothing more, but then again how do explain that the once tall Dodoria was now doubled over gasping in pain. Zarbon was shocked; this scouter read no change in Vegeta's ki but some how he had moved so fast that Dodoria and him couldn't even see it.  
  
"You bastard! What the hell are you doing? This is a fight not an ambush!" Dodoria yelled finally standing strait again.  
  
"You seemed up to the challenge when you thought I would be the one caught unaware." Vegeta piped crossing his arms over his chest. (AN: Damn I love this!) Dodoria just glared.  
  
"From my understanding you are 1000 years old, there is no way you could be so powerful." He growled never taking his eyes off of Vegeta.  
  
"It's 1290 not 1000. And just for the fun of it I'll tell you how I became so strong. My sire has the rare ability to sense ki, it appeared when he was turned. To him it was just a talent to know where your food was and soon forgot about it. But my sister didn't, she thought that if you could feel a person's life force then there must be away to use it. Tobias proved that there was a difference in other vampires. The older they were the more mixed and strong.  
  
"The only real difference is how many people they had eaten. When I joined the group I put the last link in place. The way to take another person's ki completely while drinking their blood. In doing that I have become a master with my own ki and can sense it in others. With this knowledge and power you don't stand a chance." Vegeta finished triumphantly.  
  
"If those vermin I heard about are what you alley yourself and base your power then you don't stand a chance." Dodoria said now smug. "To show you that not all alien's are so bad I'll let you go, after you tell me where the dragonballs are." He said lightly trying to convince Vegeta, it didn't work.  
  
"What are you so afraid of? Why don't you just come at me? Could it be in that 400 years that Freeza was gone I have become stronger than any before me. You saw my power reading before, well it was nothing and so is ours at full power." Vegeta said now full out smiling.  
  
"IS THAT SO! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE AND YOU BLEW IT! AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Dodoria screamed powering up in a very flashy show of light his body seeming to puff out with all his energy. 'Fool' Vegeta thought not even tensing for the attack. Dodoria raised his huge arms above his head charging his ki blast and with a great howl unleashed it. The power behind the attack came pouring from his hands lighting the area. Nothing could with stand it, except Vegeta that is.  
  
He was behind the pink blob before he had even brought his hands down. Dodoria froze as he heard the deep tones of the young vampire. "You gave ME a chance? And now I'm going to die? Do you honestly believe that?" His tone was cold and mocking.  
  
Dodoria took this chance to swing his arm back planning on catching Vegeta off guard. Vegeta caught it easily with one hand. To counter the move Dodoria swung his foot to knock him down. Vegeta instead leaped in to the air still holding onto his arm using it to throw HIM off balance. He quickly moved over the offending leg pulling him back and twisting to land again behind Dodoria unharmed. Using his advantage Vegeta grabbed Dodoria's other arm and pulled back arcing his back with a painful crack.  
  
"You're nothing. Vampires have a knack for coming back stronger than they were in life. The more we fight the stronger we become. And I have fought more people than you can ever imagine. Your strength is nothing compared to mine, I do hope that in your next life you come back as a true warrior." Vegeta spat pulling back harder straining the already meek body in his grasp.  
  
"Wait Vegeta let me go and I'll tell you why Freesia chose your family, the Great House of Vegeta!" Dodoria cried desperately stalling for time. What he did do was shock Vegeta into letting go of him.  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"DODORIA STOP!" That caught both of their attention for neither Vegeta or Dodoria knew who had spoken, it was Zarbon. Although he had stayed out of their fight but he was now looking very alarmed.  
  
"I thought I had your word to stay out of this 'exchange of words'? Are you a liar was well as a rapist?" Vegeta hissed rounding on the intrusion. Instead of attacking, which from the look of it he wanted to, he stiffened and fell silent. "Now what was that Dodoria?" Vegeta said turning to his frightened opponent.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me after I tell you.would you?" He said looking at Vegeta questionably.  
  
"Don't tell me and I'll kill you now. Say it!"  
  
"Lord Freeza was out one night looking for something to eat when he found your mother, but she wasn't alone, you were there. He saw in you an aura of power, something about the way your fathers make up has the result of having this.power aura in his offspring. He took an interest in you."  
  
Vegeta could remember than night. He had been 9 but already very well grown. Word of his grandfather had arrived last week confirming what they had thought for the past 3 months. His ship had been lost at sea with him aboard making Vegeta's father the new head of business. His mother and him had gone to the marketplace to get something special for dinner. In their family they focused on the good not the bad.  
  
"He followed you home and heard about your father's new venture and made his plan to get close. Joining your father in the shipping company and being 'friends' was the best way to do that." He continued.  
  
"I already knew all this, so what else do you got?" Vegeta sneered getting tried of this run down memory lane.  
  
(AN: Ok let me explain this next part. Vegeta's mom is not the same one as Talana's. It was one of the reasons that Vegeta didn't like Talana when he was alive. But after Freesia killed everyone and took Talana he felt a kind of honor to up hold and to save her from what he went through. Again all will be explained soon.)  
  
"But do you know how your mother died?" Dodoria asked a small smirk pulling at his mouth. Vegeta just glared waiting for him to continue. "Freeza convinced your father to go on that ship to China. Knowing that he would be gone a very long time. And we all know what happened three days after he left. She was found attacked by wolves on the way home. It was Freeza, not some dogs; he just made it look that way so he would get custody of you." Dodoria was now happy he was going to make it out alive if the story he told Vegeta would hold his mind for a few seconds.  
  
'Yes I remember that day.' Vegeta thought reliving something he very much hated.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He had waited up all night for his mother to return. He couldn't stop worrying that he would never see her rich black hair coming over the hill to their home. Her warm smile greeting him telling him he was worrying for nothing. Her perfectly tanned hand taking his hand and leading him to bed where he should be at this late hour. But young Vegeta kept staring out the window waiting.  
  
***  
  
He didn't know how but he had fallen asleep while waiting. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him. Then he heard it again at loud knocking was coming from the front door.  
  
"Mother!" The small Vegeta cried rushing for the door. It didn't hit him till he was turning the door handle that his mother wouldn't have knocked but by then it was to late. (AN: And remember vampires came change shape.) In the doorway stood two men.  
  
One was dressed in priests robes complete with a collar. His blond was pulled back in an extremely long braid that was pulled over his shoulder. And he was tall, well at lest compared to Vegeta and his companion. The man next to him was very strange. He was very short with black hair, slicked back, and had dark lips and reddish brown eyes. But make no mistake the short one was the leader.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta I presume?" It spoke in an almost feminine voice. Vegeta's smile faded into a glare, but he nodded. "We haven't met but we know of each other. I am Lord Freeza and this is my personal faith consultant, Zarbon." The blond man nodded his greeting; Vegeta ignored him. Freeza was his father's new business partner and he had heard some very untrusting things about him.  
  
"I regret to inform you that your mother was found yesterday on the side of the rode attacked by wolves. I am here to tell you that you are to pack your things and come live with me. I have already taken care of her remains, so we can get on our way as soon as possible." Lord Freeza continued as thought he had not seen the exchange between the two.  
  
Vegeta had stopped breathing; he had been right, his mother was never coming home. His father was gone and may not return for years and he was left with a man no one trusted or knew anything about. But he didn't show any emotion to these strange people he just nodded solemnly and left the door open to get his things.  
  
He didn't care weather they came in or not use headed up the stairs to his room. Pulled a new saddlebag off his desk and started to pack. He put clothes inside not even looking at what they were, he grabbed a gold pendant on a thin chain with his family's seal engraved in it, and last of all a picture of his family. The black ink was freshly painted from last week. His father had insisted and so he slipped it in at he bottom for he couldn't bear to look at it.  
  
On his way down the stairs he paused to put on his green riding cloak noticing that the door was closed and voices coming from the living room. He walked to the doorway caring his heavy pack with both hands.  
  
"I am ready." Vegeta said speaking for the first time. Both of men turned to look at him, the smaller one smiling.  
  
"Yes you are my young Elite." He said smiling wider. Vegeta eyebrows came together but did not ask what he meant. Vegeta followed them out to the front yard and found a shingle horse carriage waiting for them. Zarbon leap with amazing ease into the driver's seat while Lord Freeza stood aside waiting for Vegeta to open the door, Vegeta didn't move. Freesia glared at him.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta open the door." He spoke. With out realizing what he was doing Vegeta had pulled the door open, to say the lest Vegeta was shocked. But instead of holding the door open young Vegeta slammed the door closed before Freeza had a chance to enter, also glaring. "Fine." Freeza breathed, with a flick of his eyes the door flew open and slammed next to Vegeta's face.  
  
Vegeta stood in shock as Lord Freeza stepped passed him into the carriage. At the same time his bag flew out of his hands and into the dark opening.  
  
"Vegeta come!" Freeza ordered form inside. This time Vegeta felt like he was being pulled inside even though he tried to fight it. When he finally sat down the pulling stopped and he lunged for the door only to have it slammed in his face. Finally he looked at his captor as gasped.  
  
The man he had just met was gone, next to his bag was a demon! It had pink arms and legs with three toed feet. It had two black polished horns with matching lips. Its cold red eyes stared at Vegeta with a kind of smile on its face. It didn't take long for Vegeta to figure out that this thing was in fact Lord Freeza.  
  
"If it means anything to you I was once human. But now I am the oldest vampire ever, almost 2 and a half million years old. I have quite amazing powers so I would try any thing while you are my charge. Oh and nothing will work on Zarbon either, he is the second oldest of my Elite's." The thing known as Freeza spoke.  
  
"What do you want with me demon?" Vegeta spat not moving from his place on the floor still holding onto the door handle.  
  
"It's vampire, Mr. Vegeta, get it right. I only change people that have an aura of power about them and you have it."  
  
"You want to make me a de- vampire?!" Vegeta asked alarmed.  
  
"Not for another 19 years so don't think much of it. But till that time I will train you to be a gentleman as my charge."  
  
"I don't want to be your charge." Vegeta said defiantly standing up, which was hard for the carriage was now moving.  
  
"You don't have a choice in the matter. And again I warn you, telling anyone what I am will only result in me killing everyone in the village and moving on with you. Don't worry we'll get along just fine."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Vegeta hated him. He never missed a chance to make Freeza's life harder. And that Zarbon, using the bible to justify what Freeza was doing. Vegeta knew he didn't believe anything that was in the holy book. He was so old he went from religion to religion never believing a word they said. Zarbon would beat him though very time he said this, starting Vegeta's hate for priests and their torture.  
  
When Vegeta was 13 his father returned home freeing Vegeta from Freeza after four years of living trapped in the household. For the first week he was thrown in the basement, but after a while Vegeta calmed down and was given a room with only one window but much more comfortable.  
  
When his father returned Vegeta did not tell him of his partner's secret for he was promised that if he stayed quite his father would not be harmed, and Vegeta would be left alone. After his father heard of his wife's death Vegeta's father did two things, got a bodyguard for his son named Nappa and got a new blond wife. Vegeta felt as through what he had gone through meant nothing to his father, even the death of his first wife.  
  
"Sorry if the shock was too great for you. But I'll take this time to return to my master." Dodoria said bringing Vegeta back to the present.  
  
"Don't get me wrong Dodoria. I could care less about what Freeza has done. For a moment I was just angry that I let myself be used by you bastards." Vegeta said powering up. Dodoria now realizing his fate flew off for Zarbon.  
  
"Zarbon help me!" The terrified man screamed racing for his friend, Zarbon didn't move. With one hand Vegeta let a ki bast pour from his hand whipping out Dodoria. "Now Zarbon it's your turn. Shall we begin the real fight?" Vegeta said turning to the shocked vampire with an evil sneer. 


	12. True Colors

Chapter 12  
  
True Colors  
  
"Well it's been a long time, Father Zarbon. Or have you changed your faith again?" Vegeta spat taking to the air. Zarbon flew after him with just as much ease. "Now that I have done away with Dodoria shall we begin the real fight?"  
  
"What? You want me to believe that beating Dodoria was so easy for you?" Zarbon said with a strong sense of confidence. It didn't faze Vegeta he could see that Zarbon was sweating.  
  
"He he he very easy in fact." Vegeta said between his laughs. Zarbon just glared.  
  
"I don't believe it." Zarbon said slightly smiling.  
  
"Well Father, you must allow me to show you the errors of your ways." Zarbon's smile didn't disappear but it seemed to become more strained.  
  
"Don't you quote me Vegeta, a quote from a traitor is nothing."  
  
"Traitor? No self-respecting person could serve the likes of that piece of shit. I have learned that in my time there is no way to kill him, he has too much time on me. But now that I've found a way for absolute power.!"  
  
"The DragonBalls?" He said trying to catch on.  
  
"Yes stupid and Freeza will never have them! And once I have the DragonBalls he is done!" Vegeta yelled lowering himself to an attack position.  
  
"It's you that doesn't seem to understand. Master Freeza is beyond anything you can imagine. Even with that kind of power you can't beat him."  
  
"When will you blasphemous pig realize that I am the one who will bring you and that demon to your knees!?" Vegeta roared in rage.  
  
"Watch that tongue Vegeta. Master Freeza and myself are the most powerful forces in the universe." Zarbon sniped smiling again. Something in his tone seemed to calm Vegeta, making his grin in return.  
  
"Is that so.?" He mocked. In a flash Vegeta disappeared from sight. Zarbon realizing what he was doing spun to his right his fist striking out to stop Vegeta before he could attack. Vegeta caught his punch easily. Zarbon froze in shock, he could figure how Vegeta could be so powerful.  
  
The power surging around Vegeta flared him roaring with the energy. Taking a firmer hold on Zarbon's fist Vegeta tossed him into the air. Zarbon twisted through the air finding his balance again. Zarbon halted his fight in time to see Vegeta zooming after him. One of Zarbon's hands snapped out held still by his other as he powered up to form one of his most powerful attacks.  
  
The blinding flash of light shot out of his hand making rushing to meet the rushing Vegeta. Vegeta slowed to a stop before the attack but he didn't move out of the way. Instead he let loose a powerful roar tossing the attack aside. The blast flew across the sky to land miles away in a dazzling explosion. Zarbon couldn't move.  
  
"Y.you just.knocked it away." He stuttered in his surprise. But Vegeta didn't pause to respond; moving faster than the eye could see Vegeta rocketed to Zarbon slamming his elbow into his face. Zarbon recovered from the blow and started to punch at Vegeta's face only to miss every time. Each time his fist reached Vegeta's face all he would hit was an after image, all of them grinning at him.  
  
"This can't be the same vampire I once knew! It looks like you're standing still!!!" In a flash Vegeta had flipped over backward kicking Zarbon in the face sending him speeding towards the ground. Zarbon was lucky to land on the ground on all fours and recover quickly but not quick enough to block Vegeta's following move. Landing behind him Vegeta used a quick kick to his back sending Zarbon flying into the dirt.  
  
"Come on Zarbon, my blood isn't moving yet!" Vegeta called to Zarbon not continuing his attack. He stood watching the weak Zarbon pull himself onto his feet.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Poor Vegeta, you have no idea. Yes you have come very far with your power but as you will see mine is still far greater." Zarbon said standing back up. His head turned to face Vegeta with a small trickle of blood coming down his chin.  
  
"What? Far greater you say?" Vegeta said mockingly. Zarbon just smiled.  
  
"Indeed." Whipping way the blood on his chin Zarbon stood a little taller than before.  
  
"I see.ha ha ha ha ha!!! Zarbon even near your death you entertain me!" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Before you die again young Vegeta I will tell you what you are up against. The oldest of the vampires have a special ability to transform into a close demon from. A way of tapping into the oldest and purest power."  
  
"Transforming? There is no such thing. Dying men do say the funniest things when they're desperate."  
  
"You're wrong Vegeta. The only reason I haven't transformed in so long is that the form disgusts me. I find my more human form much more pleasing."  
  
"Is that so. Well if this transformed body is more ugly then your currant form than this will be every interesting."  
  
"If you had any sense Vegeta you would be terrified." Suddenly everything changed. The once beaten Zarbon changed into a monster. His body expanded, his face a fat scaly lizard's, and his power tripled. Its teeth became longer and sharper, talons springing from his fingers. Vegeta cried out in shocked surprise.  
  
As Vegeta stared on shocked Zarbon rushed at him. Vegeta didn't even have time to move before Zarbon had a hold of him. Both of his monster-sized hands clamped down over his head crushing against his scull. The pain ripped into him, the pressure overwhelming.  
  
In an instant the pressure was gone but Vegeta was now soaring through the air. As Vegeta regained himself he realized something. 'I can't win. I need help. It's too late to call Talana and Tobias they'll both be killed. One fight, one death, mine' Taking his last power Vegeta dived back at Earth to meet Zarbon in air. Seeing Zarbon's attack Vegeta veered at the last second.  
  
"Vegeta you shouldn't be so surprised. I told you that the oldest vampires could transform. Which means that Master Freeza can too. And since he is he oldest he has far more power. So no matter how much you think you understand his abilities you will always be wrong."  
  
Taking his time Zarbon shot a powerful attack at Vegeta. Moving at the last second Vegeta dodged the attack, but was caught of guard when two huge arms wrapped around him crushing his ribs. He could feel his chest grinding in on it's self. Through the pain Vegeta reached out for his last hope. 'Talana.Tobias.help me.'  
  
'Vegeta hold on!' Talana cried in his mind. At the same time Vegeta felt the hold on him disappear which is not as good as it sounds. For now there was nothing holding Vegeta up and he was now falling a long way to the ground. Vegeta was barely aware as two slim arms caught him in mid fall.  
  
"It's ok Vegeta we're here." Talana whispered above him.  
  
"Get out, now!" Vegeta breathed fighting the need to black out. "He can't be beaten, listen to me get out of here." But Vegeta really didn't know if they listened to his pleas and transported out of there for he couldn't fight the blackness any longer.  
  
***  
  
"Veggie open your eyes I can see you moving." Talana said above him. Vegeta opened his only good eye to glare at his sister.  
  
"Yes but if I kept faking sleep maybe you would have gone away," Vegeta spat closing his eyes again.  
  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone when you get something to eat and you better be gone when I come back." Vegeta could hear Talana storm out of his room. He knew it was his room by the feel of the sheets, but he knew she was right. This time it would be hard to convince some girl to trust a limping man. Dawning a disguise Vegeta vanished from his room to the city of Rome.  
  
***  
  
Bulma took one last look at the device in her hand then to the mansion for the ninth time. She sat in her car just outside the iron gate to the estate. It had a long curvy driveway leading to a circle just in front of the mansion it's self. The walls surrounding the estate were 11 feet tall and made of a white stone. From what Bulma could see of the main house it was made of the same white stone with ivy crawling up the three stories.  
  
"Well it sure is big." Bulma muttered still looking at the house. 'What did you expect, a shack in the woods? You should have guessed he was arrogant for a reason. But still it's big.' Turning the wheel Bulma pulled into the drive.  
  
Stepping out of her car Bulma walked up to the gate. From what she could see there was no alarms or locks. 'Kind of stupid of them. My father and I work on the best alarms systems so I'd know if they had anything. But you'd think that with this place they'd have at least a dog.' Placing both hands on the cool metal gate she pushed hard for the gate was very old and rusted.  
  
Finally getting the gate open she returned to her car and started up the driveway. The estate was huge with large trees in clumps, wide clearings with wild roses entangled in the bushes. As she drove closer to the building Bulma saw that the house had to be over a hundred years old. 'No wonder they don't have any new security.' She thought parking the car in front of the front door. Looking around Bulma saw no people, cameras, or animals.  
  
"Kind of spooky up close." She whispered getting out of the car never looking away from the house. The door of her clicked and Bulma pressed a small button on hood. With a poof the car was gone and in it's place a capsule. Bending over she scooped up the thing, which is harder than it sounds for she still wasn't looking away from the building before her.  
  
Exchanging her worried face for one that more resembled anger she stomped up the stone steps to the oak door. All though she looked more confident she slowed at the door, spotting a large knocker she slammed it in to the door three times. Almost before she finished the door was flung open.  
  
"Hi I'm looking for- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bulma screamed at the person before her. Half of his face was a handsome man that Bulma could have sworn looked familiar but the other was the reason for the scream. The other half was burned and disfigured in a horrible way that didn't look human. "What happened to you face?!" She cried jumping away. Tobias stared at her for a minute before answering.  
  
"When I was an innocent my friends dared me to enter the temple of Zeus. The priests caught me and poured oil across my face as penance." His cool voice answered. Calming down Bulma averted her eyes and stepped closer.  
  
"I'm sorry." All Tobias did was nod. 'I bet he gets that a lot.' Bulma thought sadly, closing her eyes for a minute she readjusted her thoughts she looked Tobias in the eye with out a shred of pity in and smiled. Tobias was a little surprised but his respect grew for the small woman. "Where's Vegeta I need to speak with him?"  
  
"Upstairs I think." His eye glazed over for a minute searching for something. "No he's not here right now, he's out." He said returning to look at her. Now not only was she still looking at him with no pity, she was now mad.  
  
"I thought you said he was upstairs?" She accused. Tobias shifted under her angry gaze. 'What in the name of Hades is with this woman? She must be a water element, which means she has a lot of inner power.' Tobias thought. 'Especially when she's pissed.' He gulped as an image of a furious Talana entered his mind.  
  
"Ms. Briefs I am not trying to fool you. The only ones at home are myself and Talana."  
  
"TALANA!" With that Bulma had slammed past Tobias into the house. Tobias spun after her grabbing a hold of her arm.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" He demanded.  
  
"Where is that little slut?!" Bulma screamed out raged ignoring Tobias's question.  
  
'Well at lest Talana made a strong impression.' Tobias thought grimily.  
  
"Tobias what's going on?" Talana called from the top of the stairs. "YOU!" She cried in surprise at seeing Bulma.  
  
"Yes me, you blond bitch!" Bulma yelled slipping from Tobias's startled grip and storming up the stairs. Talana stood her ground enraged.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" She screamed.  
  
"You heard me you man stealing whore!" Bulma screamed reaching the top of the red carpeted stairs.  
  
(AN: This next part is what Bulma and Talana are saying at the same time.)  
  
"I don't know why my brother would tell you about this place but-  
  
"First it's Yamcha and now it's Vegeta! Well I won't let you take-  
  
(AN: Back to normal.)  
  
Both of the women stopped to think about what the other one said.  
  
"WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time.  
  
"You're sleeping with Veggie?!" Talana cried.  
  
"You're his sister? I thought you were his ex?!" Bulma cried also. They both froze to glare and think.  
  
"YES." They yelled again at the same time.  
  
"Talana, I just get back and your already yelling at Tobias! If you want me to get any sleep you'll-!" An angry voice yelled to Bulma's left. Both of the women turned to see a very beaten and surprised Vegeta hanging out the door of his room. "Oh kusto!" Vegeta cursed diving back into his room.  
  
  
  
"Not so fast Vegeta!" Bulma yelled pushing passed Talana to follow Vegeta. By the time Bulma was inside Vegeta was already spread out on his bed half unconscious. "Vegeta are you alright?" Bulma asked stepping closer. His eyes snapped open glaring.  
  
"I'm fine." He snarled sitting up slightly lending on his elbow. Shutting his eyes tight and shaking his head he seemed to clear his head of the pain. "Just one thing. Don't take me to a hospital." With that he fainted back onto his pillow again.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried falling to her knees next to the bed. "Oh Kame he's so cooled. We have to get him some help!" She said trying to pick him up. Looking behind her she saw Tobias and Talana leaning on opposite sides of the doorframe. "Help me!"  
  
"You heard him, he can't go to the hospital. In a few days he'll be fine." Tobias said calmly.  
  
"If you won't help I'll do it myself." Bulma growled turning back to Vegeta again. A strong hand fell on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Talana.  
  
"Bulma I can't let you take my brother anywhere. He is safer here with us. Do you really think I would let my own flesh and blood die? I may try to kill him myself a lot but he and Tobias are the only ones I have left. Trust me he will be fine." Her calm voice reassured her. Letting go of Vegeta Bulma gazed down on him.  
  
"Can I stay with him?" She asked softly brushing a piece of hair out of his face.  
  
"Sure." Talana said lifting her hand from Bulma's shoulder. Quietly both Talana and Tobias left the room closing the door behind them.  
  
"I like her Talana, and you did a good thing." Tobias said as the two of them walked down the stairs.  
  
"I know, I just hope Vegeta will be ok."  
  
"He'll heal don't worry."  
  
"It's not that." Talana said stopping to look back at his room. "I felt the connection they share, it's like ours, unbreakable."  
  
"Then they are in for a very hard time knowing how Vegeta is." Tobias said putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I think Bulma can feel the link but Vegeta may never understand."  
  
"Have a little faith in your brother, he may change." Tobias said continuing their walk down stairs.  
  
"After all this time? Maybe, I just don't know." Talana whispered taking a last glance at the room. "But if they do get together I really hope she likes blood because otherwise were going to have a major problem." Tobias paused and wrapped his arms around Talana.  
  
"What makes you think he'll change her?" Tobias questioned.  
  
"Well he kinda has to if he wants her to stick around." Talana reasoned. "But enough about my brothers sex life I'd rather talk about my own." She grinded her hips into Tobias's.  
  
"Well that's one discussion that defiantly warrants my approval." Tobias whispered against Talana's lips before fully claming them. Talana dissolved into water as and Tobias turned to air. The two elements began to swirl together until they became a small hurricane that swept through the house destroying all in it's wake until they slammed through Tobias's bedroom doors. The doors slammed shut after them and a giggle was heard through the doors.  
  
***  
  
Opening his eye Vegeta was surprised to see sunlight, shutting his eyes again he slowly let them adjust. 'Who opened my curtains?' Looking around the saw the culprit. Her soft blue hair was thrown across his bed her arms supporting her sleeping head. Her eyelashes a delicate contrast to her pale coloring. Her thin lips were open slightly mumbling things from her dreams.  
  
'What is she doing here still? How did she even find me?' Looking at his hands he saw that his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. 'Did she do this, why?' Looking closer at her he could see a first aid capsule in her hand. 'So many questions that can only be answered with her waking up.' But instead of yelling at her he used him mind to grab the capsule and float it over her head. With a satisfied smirk he dropped it.  
  
The thing made soft thunk as it hit her head and slowly she woke up. Focusing her eyes on Vegeta she smiled.  
  
"Your up." She said softly cracking her neck from the hard night's sleep.  
  
"I am and what are you doing here?" Vegeta growled glaring at her. Her smile vanished as she realized that he was not a morning person.  
  
"I followed you."  
  
"Not possible."  
  
"Listen to me for two minutes! I followed you in my own ingenious way. When I got here I met you ex-wife. Oh wait I mean your sister." Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta continued to glare. "Is there a reason why you lied to me or do you just like lying to people for no reason?"  
  
"If I make it an open point that I am attached to someone than they are in danger. The more people that know the truth the more chances I could be betrayed." Vegeta didn't want to tell her the truth but she had a gift for finding him in a lie and he needed her to trust him to get the DragonBalls.  
  
"Vegeta I wouldn't betray you."  
  
"But there is that chance. That's all I need to be secretive."  
  
"Will you tell me what happened to you?" She asked softly.  
  
"Yes but not all for your own safety." Bulma nodded waiting for him to continue. "When I was much younger a man killed every one of my family except Talana. He had the help of his personal priest. They were vampires and they took my sister. I sought to train under The Dark Flame so I could save her. Tobias helped me to save her but we weren't strong enough to kill them. Now we heard they were back so I went to fight them, I lost. And that's it."  
  
"You stupid son of a bitch why didn't you get any help?" Bulma asked angry again slamming her small fist into the bed.  
  
"Listen to me you little bossy bitch-  
  
"Shut up Vegeta for once. You may think you know everything but you don't!"  
  
"I know you. You were a smart little girl as a child. So smart that you skipped grades and had no friends. You stayed apart from everyone doing your own thing but still always alone. Then you got one person to stick around you for a while. You were shy, insecure, and to over shadow it you were loud and bossy. Always looking for someone to be with you. Well nothing has changed, your still looking for someone to hold onto and still are as you continue to be loud as a bullhorn." Vegeta hissed watching his words sink into her brain, reliving some memory. When her eye returned to him they were icy and cold.  
  
"And what about you? Some little boy that so important all others were inferior. You put your trust, love, and faith in one person and when it's betrayed you collapse into darkness. Your life becomes an empty shell to continue living. You give your life a pointless reason to continue on, but it becomes more than that. It becomes your only reason to live. Is that better Vegeta, better than my way? At lest I'm still alive inside." Her words were cold and painful to listen to but Vegeta listened.  
  
"Well, it seems we all have are battles to win." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"You going to come back to Capsule Corp. with me?" Bulma asked avoiding his eyes. 'Do you still care about me? That's what she really means. Even after that she wants to stay together.' Vegeta thought surprised.  
  
"Yes." 'To both.' "But no doctors." Vegeta growled. 'Talana I'm leaving. I'll be in touch.' He listened for her answering reply but didn't hear anything. "One sec." He told Bulma. He closed his eyes and astral projected out of the room towards his sister's ki.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yelled Vegeta jerking upwards. He leaned his face into his hands and started mumbling. "Bad image, very bad image. Evil image, image go away now." He sat back up looking perfectly normal. Bulma stared at him.  
  
"What happened." She asked. Vegeta grimaced.  
  
"I astral projected in on Talana and Tobias." Bulma stared at him before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Let me just contact Talana and we'll leave." Vegeta said.  
  
'Talana I am going to leave with Bulma I'll contact you in a couple of days.'  
  
'Good get out then.'  
  
"I'll get the car and then I'll help you out." Bulma said getting and turning towards the door. She was stopped by Vegeta's hand that had grabbed her's. The power in his touch lit her on fire but she calmly looked at him.  
  
"No need, I can transport us there. Let me grab something." With his mind Vegeta floated the pendant to his hand. As it hit his hand the world around them changed from Vegeta's room at the mansion to his room at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Wow!" Bulma breathed taking a look around. Vegeta fell back onto his bed and moved so he would be comfortable. "Well I guess you need your rest so just call if you need anything." She walked to the door sad at the way things had gone.  
  
"Woman." He called not opening his eyes. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Our personal life will not be mixed with our day lives." She smiled.  
  
"That's fine, I don't like big displays of emotion anyway." Tacking the last few strides she closed the door after her leaving Vegeta alone.  
  
(AN: In the next chapter the Dragon will be summoned. But by who and for what I will leave you to wonder.) 


	13. Vegeta, What are You Doing Here?

Chapter 13 Vegeta, what are you doing here?  
  
When Bulma woke up that next morning she had a mission. She knew that Vegeta would be out for weeks even months recovering from his fight and Bulma couldn't wait that long. Even when Vegeta recovered he would be just as irritating and not really that useful. 'But god he's hot. Just the way he looks sets me on fire. And his touch!' Bulma smiled lightly at her thoughts, she really did feel something strong for Vegeta but what she wasn't so sure. 'It's like any love I've had before but there's something different.'  
  
Shaking her head Bulma rose out of her bed alone even though she wished Vegeta was well enough for her not to have. She slept in a large pick shirt when she was alone that fell to her knees. Untwisting it from her body and dropping it to the floor she walked to her closet and pulled out a white T- shirt with Capsule Corp. in blue lettering. A pair of blue jean short also came out of the drawer. Pulling them on she looked to the mirror for her hair.  
  
Long blue wisps piled up on each other, choosing an oval comb she started to straiten the morning hair. After she was satisfied she grabbed a red headband and set her hair out of the way. As an after thought choose a dark red lipstick to match. Taking a last look into the mirror she headed down to breakfast her thoughts back on her mission.  
  
From all accounts The Black Flame disappeared after he destroyed the Vatican, most thought he was staked in his sleep for it was the only way to kill him. Bulma had made a bad mistake in her research. She had been using secondhand research to discover anything on The Black Flame, what she needed was first hand. But the only problem with that he was dead; this is where her mission came in.  
  
It would take a miracle to bring him back to life, a miracle she had. Because of the threat of the up coming fight the Z Team had gathered all the DragonBalls to revive anyone that died. Surprisingly none of the team had even been hurt, on the down side one of the people got away. But in any case there was still 7 dragonballs all together awaiting a wish and no danger. So Bulma thought why not just wish the Black Flame here.  
  
As she reached the kitchen she pulled open the frig and pulled out a slim fast shake for breakfast. (AN: I don't own slim fast, I just like the chocolate ones.) She had never liked cooking even though it was so easy to read the instructions. She had found though that if you ruin enough food no one would ask you to cook. Having found her breakfast Bulma turned to the phone. She pressed speed dial and waited for the answer.  
  
"Hello Krillin here." The voice on the other line answered cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Krillin it's me." Bulma said happily. She always felt better talking to him.  
  
"Bulma, hey what's up?"  
  
"Hopefully me. I was hoping you could fly me up to Kame's sanctuary. I have to ask if I can use the DragonBalls."  
  
"Oh sure Bulma that's easy. Just one thing though." A long pause.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked surprised.  
  
"Will that Vegeta character be there?" It was then that Bulma started her five minutes of laughing.  
  
"He scared you that bad huh?" She gasped in between her laughs.  
  
"Well sort of. He's really strong Bulma, stronger than that Yamcha guy." Bulma stopped laughing at the sound of that name.  
  
"That lying son of a bitch wasn't that powerful at all. He was a lying human and a bad one at that. He deserves to lie in the fiery pits of hell!" Bulma hissed into the phone trying to contain her anger.  
  
"Vegeta?" Krillin asked quietly.  
  
"NO, YAMCHA!" Bulma screamed into the phone.  
  
"Oh, but will Vegeta be there?" Calming down she answered.  
  
"Yes he will be here but he was seriously hurt, so he won't be leaving his room."  
  
"Ok then! I'll be there in 10 minutes." A sharp click and he was gone. Setting down her own phone she walked into the living room and flicked on the TV.  
  
"Woman!" Came a loud yell from the kitchen.  
  
"Vegeta is that you?! What are you doing up you should be sleeping?" Bulma yelled back twisting around to see him. He had changed into pair of black jeans with a matching shirt. The shirt was mid-arm length with red Japanese symbols and was hanging open displaying his chest. The most of the bandages were gone but he leaned easily enough on the open doorway.  
  
"I'm bored woman, entertain me." A small smirk had surfaced on his face. Bulma froze and she looked him up and down one more time. 'Is he asking what I think he's asking?'  
  
"Do you know where are my parents, I couldn't find them?" She asked casually.  
  
"I believe they left early this morning for the airport, something about business. So you and I are the only one's here." He spoke just as casually but his eyes never left hers.  
  
"Oh Vegeta I would love to keep you entertained for a couple of hours but I got things to do today."  
  
"Tell Danica to do it." He said blowing passed it.  
  
"Vegeta you said that our private lives wouldn't cross over into our day lives. This is one of those times." Bulma hated saying that but she really wanted to finish her project. 'Then again I also want Vegeta very badly.' She thought trying not to look at his open chest.  
  
"Then bring me with you woman." Vegeta said darkly at having his own words bit him in the ass.  
  
"Vegeta really, you should be in bed. You can't just go around killing stuff and then think hey I'm fine!" Bulma said sarcastically, her long hair swishing about her head as she talked. "Besides the person taking me is afraid of you." His smirk returned.  
  
"Who, Kakarrot?"  
  
"Who's Kakarrot?"  
  
"The tall stupid one."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Yes him."  
  
"Goku maybe a little slow but he's the best friend I've ever had. He's an amazing fighter and isn't scared of anything, except needles that is." Bulma got to her feet now and stood with her hand on her hips next to the couch. "Besides my friend's here now." 'Ok test number one.' Vegeta's eyes glazed over and moved to look at the door.  
  
"The monk." He spat in disgust. 'So he can sense ki.' Bulma thought quietly.  
  
"Would you stop that! His name's Krillin and if he sees you he'll-"  
  
"He won't."  
  
"What?" Bulma stuttered in surprise.  
  
"Tell him to go away and I'll take you to where ever it's your going." Vegeta pushed off from the wall and slowly walked to her. Bulma stopped breathing. 'It was hard keeping cool while he was ten feet away but this close.'  
  
"And why would you do that?" Bulma whispered as he came to a stop an inch from her lips. She locked her eyes on her lips fighting the urge to kiss him.  
  
"Because I'm interested in what you're doing." He whispered. That got Bulma's attention, her head snapped up to stare at him shocked. 'He isn't interested in anything unless he gets some thing out of it. What is he up to?' Vegeta seemed to see something was wrong and stiffened slightly. "What is it woman?"  
  
"Nothing." Bulma took that time to break away from him and walk to the door. Vegeta stayed where he was watching her. "Well you can do what you want but I won't promote your disregard for a swift recovery. Stay here please and I'll be back so." With that she pulled open the front door. Krillin was halfway into a knock and looked very surprised to see Bulma open the door.  
  
"Hey Bulma, that was quick. You ready?" He said putting his hand down and smiling up at her.  
  
"Sure Krillin let's go." With that she stepped through the doorway and jumped into Krillin's arms. "Well what are you waiting for?" She asked the gapping Krillin. Not thinking of anything to say he just took to the skies holding to Bulma.  
  
***  
  
"Sure Bulma you can use the DragonBalls. I was wondering what to do with them anyway." Kame said as Bulma finished her story.  
  
"Thank you so much. I was wondering if I would ever get my project done." She said sighing in relief. 'I'm almost there. Not only will I meet the real Black Flame but I'll.well that doesn't matter right now.'  
  
"Well it's my pleasure. Mr. Popo Please bring Mr. Briefs the dragonballs." Kame said over his shoulder to his small friend. He nodded and disappeared inside the doorway. In less than a second he was back holding a red pillow with all seven balls on top. He carefully set them down in the middle of the sanctuary as Bulma approached.  
  
"Use them wisely now." He said stepping away form them.  
  
"You know me, always the careful one." Bulma said smiling sweetly at him. He smiled back and then hurried to rejoin his friend to watch. Bulma turned to the balls gathering her nerves for the wish. 'This is it.'  
  
"Shenlong arise and grant my wish!" She cried. The skies darkened while the light in the balls grew brighter. A bolt of blinding light shoot out of the now spinning balls twisting high above them. The light winded around the skies a round body taking shape. The winds rushed pasted taking Bulma's breath with it. Finally the light started to fade and the great dragon floated before them.  
  
"What is your wish?" The huge voice boomed above her. Bulma smiled at the powerful dragon that brought back so many childhood memories.  
  
"Hey Shenlong. I wish for the Black Flame to come back to life in all his power here." Bulma shouted up at her old friend. 'Now it's started.'  
  
***  
  
"That's the last time I try being tentative to that damn woman!" Vegeta yelled slamming his fist into the wall. Pulling his hand away he saw only a small dint in the wall. Growling in anger he let his disguise fall bring back the bandages he had hid. "I'm not even strong enough to make a hole in a damn plaster wall!" He spun from the wall and stormed up the stairs to his room.  
  
The walls pressed in around him giving him the urge to run. He felt like a trapped tiger in a cage. But he couldn't leave; he barley had strength to fly. He slammed the door open roaring at his bed in rage.  
  
"I hate this place!" He roared kicking the foot of a chair sending it flying into the closet door. He didn't stop there he raced after the chair and through it a crossed the room just missing the window. "I need to get out of here!"  
  
Realizing he was acting like a crazy man he stopped moving and forced himself to breathe. 'I'm a damn vampire I should have stopped needing to breathe by now! Just stopped it and calm down.' Letting one last breath go he opened his eyes.  
  
"Better clean up." He muttered to himself grabbing the chair by the leg. As he turned it back on it'd legs he noticed the sky had changed from sunny to as dark as night. "What the hell?" As he spoke he felt something happening.  
  
His skin felt warm, like when he had a fever as a boy. His spine felt like it was stretching out from his body. And what hit him most was that all of his wounds were healed. He slipped his hand under the bandages and pulled them from his chest to see a perfectly fine chest. But that wasn't all, for the first time in years Vegeta felt like he couldn't breathe.  
  
Vegeta couldn't think of what to do, so he did what he hadn't done in years, he started to breathe. He pulled breath after breath into his system trying to figure out what was going on. He closed his eyes trying to except all of the changes that were going on in his body. But when he opened them he got the shock of a lifetime.  
  
"Vegeta, what are you doing here?!" Bulma cried in total shock.  
  
"Well I have no idea woman." Vegeta spat standing back. "I was in my room when the sky went black, my wounds healed and then I was here. So tell me woman, WHAT AM I DOING HERE!" He roared in her face.  
  
"Well I really don't know Vegeta. I made a wish that had nothing to do with you on the dragonballs and."  
  
"DragonBalls? What DragonBalls?" Vegeta said forgetting his anger. Bulma looked up.  
  
"Those ones." She said pointing to seven golden balls. Just as he caught site of them the balls shot up into the air and shot out of site. Growling Vegeta planted his hands on his hips and felt something furry.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Vegeta yelled shooting up into the sky. He stared at what was wrapped around his waist. It looked like a brown furry rope but it was warm and it moved. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?" Vegeta yelled slowly coming back to the ground. Bulma looked just as shocked as he did.  
  
"Vegeta that looks like a Saiyajin tail."  
  
"WELL WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE A TAIL!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME WOMAN!?" Vegeta was out of his mind with rage. He didn't have one clue on what was going on and he now had a damn tail.  
  
"Ok let's think this through, what was the wish?" Vegeta asked pissed beyond believe at having the dragonballs slip through his hands and now having a tail.  
  
"Well I said 'I wish for the Black Flame to come back to life in all his power here.' That's it." Bulma explained quickly. 'Ok how would that make me have a Saiyajin tail? Well first think of a way to convince her I'm not the Black Flame.'  
  
"Well I can explain part of this. After the Black Flame trained me he was killed. I killed his murder and took the Black Flame's name. When you wished for the Black Flame you got me the current one instead of the real one."  
  
"Oh." Bulma whispered.  
  
"Now the next question is why do I have a tail? I can see why it healed me, so I would be at full power again, but why the damn tail?" Vegeta was muttering to himself now trying to think.  
  
"Well maybe if you have a Saiyajin tail then maybe you're Saiyajin. But they're more powerful than humans." Bulma muttered also.  
  
"But why would it do that in the first place?" Vegeta asked her. Then it hit him. 'She wished that I would come back to life! A human can't handle a vampire's power, but a Saiyajin can! Holy shit I'm alive! That means anyone can just pop out and kill me. I could die any minute!' Vegeta was gasping for breath trying to calm down.  
  
"Can I still transport? I need to get out of here. I need to go some where safe.safe.. Talana! I need to get to.need to get to Talana now!" Vegeta was in hysterics now trying to breathe and talk at the same time. Taking all his power he transported to the only place he could think of.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Bulma muttered to herself.  
  
(AN: The reason I thin that Vegeta can still transport is that Kakarrot can and he's a Saiyajin. Plus Vegeta has had years to learn this trait so I think he can 


	14. Dreams and Reality

Chapter 14  
  
Dreams and Reality  
  
Vegeta appeared in front of Talana completely hysterical. Is eyes wild, his black T-shirt and jeans pulled out from his body, his hair even crazier than before.  
  
"ThatbluehairedbitchturnedmeintoKakarrotandIhaveatailandI'mmortalOhlucifersb allsIcanDie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands close to sobbing.  
  
"Vegeta I can understand humans when they speak quickly, but not when Vampires do, and why are you hyperventilating? You don't even have to breathe, so stop." Talana demanded coldly.  
  
"But I can't." Vegeta wailed trying to gain control of himself. Talana slid off the couch were she had been sitting and crawled toward Vegeta carefully. She patted his shoulders tenderly and spoke in her talking to crazy people voice.  
  
"Okay Veggie, sure. Come on Veggie, you and I are going to go take a nice walk to a nice white room with pillows everywhere." She smiled big as she spoke, in a weird way trying to calm Vegeta. Vegeta finally got his breathing under control.  
  
"I'm not insane Talana." Vegeta growled staying there on the floor with her.  
  
"Okay Veggie." Talana said patting Vegeta on the back still using her talking to crazy people voice. "But I-" She froze. " Why do you have a heartbeat?" She pushed her hand harder into his should trying to feel it out better.  
  
"I told you." Vegeta said smirking smugly his mood suddenly uplifting. " I'm alive." Talana continued to stare at him her eyes wide with shock. Talana fell backwards and quickly crabwalked away from him her eyes never leaving him. When she hit the wall she sat up holding her knees to her chest.  
  
She whispered for Tobias her voice shaking slightly. She continued calling for him, her voice getting louder with each yell. Until finally she finished with a blood curdling scream.  
  
"Tobiaaasssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tobias ran into the room furious. He was had a broken vial in his hand.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I WAS ONE CALCULATION FROM DISCOVERING THE FREAKING CURE ALL PILL! I SWEAR I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE! SO WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW? A COCKROACH?????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Veggies alive." Talana whispered shock. Then she fainted slumping against the wall.  
  
Tobias looked at Vegeta carefully. "What the hell was that about?" He asked slowly. Vegeta audibly grinned at him his eyes growing dim.  
  
"I'm alive. Night Tobias." He said stupidly. Then he fainted.  
  
Tobias looked between Vegeta and Talana before shrugging.  
  
'Must be a family thing.' he thought before walking over and scooping up Talana. He carried her to her room where he softly set her down on her bed. Tobias kissed her crimson lips gently, tasting of blood and her own sweet taste.  
  
"You get stranger by the day love." The vampire whispered affectionately tucking a strand of platinum hair behind her ear.  
  
Then he turned down stairs to retrieve his best friend. He grabbed Vegeta's wrist and began to drag him to his room. He froze suddenly and dropped the wrist when he felt a flutter inside of it. He spun around and stared at his Vegeta for what felt like an eternity before dropping to his knees beside Vegeta. He continued to stare at him for a minute until his lips curved into a smile.  
  
"Why you son of a bitch you are alive. Well this should prove very interesting, very interesting in deed." He says trailing off. He grabbed Vegeta and slung him over his shoulder and caring him to his room. "Well, I better call your little blue scientist friend and see what the hell happened to you before Talana wakes up and goes into hysterics. Like that hasn't already happened." He laughed walking out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The darkness was complete and surrounding. Vegeta sat cross-legged in a spotlight, his head bent with his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open to stare out into the darkness. He raised his head and looked around seeing nothing but the black pit of night around him.  
  
"Now what is this then?" Vegeta purred to himself. His voice seemed to be trapped in the light not reaching past the veil of darkness. But he could feel something itching at the edges of the light. "Who's there?" His tone was amused, what could it be?  
  
Then something caught his ear. Cocking his head so he could hear he stood up and walked to the edge off the light.  
  
"What is that.crying?" The longer he listened the more certain he was of it, someone was crying just out side of the spotlight. He reached his hand up to eye level pressing agents the wall of darkness. It seemed as if the wall bent to the touch almost like plastic wrap. Vegeta could even see where he had left a small mark on the wall.  
  
He formed a diamond shape with his hands then flattened them and slipped them in-between the folds of darkness. The two halves pulled apart easily as if the opening had always been there. As he pulled it wide light poured through from the other side blinding him for a second. When he opened his eye the circle of light he had been standing in was now linked with another one, in the center of it was a hunched form of a blue hair woman crying.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta asked uncertainly moving closer to her. The woman's head looked up tear streaked but still Bulma's.  
  
"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Her voice was strained and hoarse it seemed as though she had been crying for a while now.  
  
"Since I don't know where here is woman I wouldn't know why I'm here. If I were to ask you the same thing what would you say?" Vegeta spat his arms crossed over his chest, his sneer obvious.  
  
"I'd say I'm dreaming and this is some great dream where I get to kick you sorry ass." Bulma stood on her feet the tears gone replaced by anger.  
  
"Ha you think you could hurt me?" Vegeta laughed mockingly.  
  
"I'd don't know maybe I can put in another little panic fit." Bulma spat stepping closer to him. Vegeta's face-hardened into a cold mask.  
  
"I didn't panic." Vegeta growled.  
  
"So what do you call that little.show you put on at the sanctuary? Your tactic distaste for my mistake?"  
  
"Yes, your mistake, lets talk about that for a minute. Your mistake that changed me from a very powerful being into some alien freak!" His voice had risen very slowly till it was at the point of becoming a full yell. His body was shacking with the effort to stay in control. 'She's afraid.' Vegeta couldn't explain how but he just suddenly knew it.  
  
"Yes, I made a mistake; one I couldn't have possibly known would have had these consequences. If you want to blame me then fine, I don't care. But it may not be as bad as you think." Bulma's voice took on a more controlled, cold tone, her volume never changing. 'She's a brave little one.' Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Her brows kit together as if she caught an interesting idea. A surprised smile lit her face.  
  
"You think I'm brave?" She sounded happily stunned.  
  
"What?" Vegeta was shocked and not nicely so either.  
  
"Didn't you just say that?" Now she was puzzled.  
  
"I didn't say anything woman. And what the hell did you mean by it not so bad to be an alien? You still turned me into a freak." He didn't know how she knew what he had thought but he was not about to dwell on it. Whatever was going on in this place Vegeta would be just as happy not knowing.  
  
"I meant that Sayains are an amazingly powerful race with heightened senses and powers. It's not that bad of a change, considering you are a fighter and all." As an after thought she added, "Goku's one.  
  
"And what would make you think I'm a fighter?" Vegeta snarled ignoring the mention of Goku being one deciding it was not important.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth I really don't know. But the only people I know of that can control their ki are hard-core fighters. Pulse there's just a kind of feeling you put off as a warrior. A kind of long lost old fashioned kind of honor, but it seems to fit you." She seemed to be looking at him and not only seeing the outside but the inside too, and she liked it.  
  
"That maybe but I was perfectly fine with what I was before. You know every time I get comfortable in a form some else just has to change me into some weird freak of a species!" Vegeta yelled enraged by his own thoughts.  
  
"What else is there to be changed from? There's human and now there's Sayian." Bulma spat irritated.  
  
"No, you are wrong again woman. First I was human then I have my only ties to this world ripped away. When I get them back the same sick bastard takes them away again. I find them and I get turned into a vampire! Yes, that's right a vampire! And for the first hundred years I hated it. Why did I have to continue living in a world that I hated while every thing around me died!  
  
"Then I got use to it and grew more powerful then anything before me. And I did so I could kill every single person that took my life from me. You were right I am only living to do one thing, kill. It's all I can do you now you've even taken that from me!" Vegeta stopped breathing 'Where the hell did that come from? I didn't even know I thought that. So why did I tell her that?' Bulma's face was shocked and at the same time understanding.  
  
"Vegeta I'm so sorry." She stepped forward placing her hand on his shoulder. Her warmth seeping into him, blending his feelings in an almost calming way. "You must believe me when I say I had no idea this would happen to you." Her voice was so pleading to Vegeta's ears.  
  
"I know Bulma. And I don't really blame you; I've just had my life flipped over once again I need someone to place this on so I can move on. " Vegeta muttered pulling her close holding her tight against him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"All I can do to help is to let you know that it won't last to long. In one year the dragonballs will have their powers back and we can wish for you to be returned to whatever you were before." She breathed looking up at him. He studied her eyes closely.  
  
"Then this won't last?" He asked slowly holding his breath again.  
  
"Yes, In one year you be good as new." Bulma said this time smiling. Vegeta heaved a sigh of relief. "Vegeta I need to know something." He froze.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are we good? Do you still want to be with me?" Vegeta almost laughed.  
  
"Woman," He sighed tilling her head up to look him in the eye, "there is nothing in this world I would rather have then you at my side." His eyes soft, his grin speaking of kind power and love. At the back of his mind he could feel a soft ringing. Bulma's head cocked to the side listening to it too.  
  
She pushed away from him and started running towards the sound. The spotlight that she had once sat in following her as she ran from him.  
  
"Bulma wait!" Vegeta called running after her, but it was to late, she was too far away to ever get back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta shot awake breathing heavily looking over to the side of the bed when he felt his wrist restrained.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing!" Vegeta yelled ripping his wrist out of his friends hand.  
  
"Felling your pulse. Its actually quite fascinating." Tobias said leaning back in his chair. "I mean the for a heartbeat that has been gone for over five thousand years it's going strong. And then there is the whole, its back in the first place, thing. This is the most amazing scientific discovery since that guy and I discovered electricity. How did you do it?"  
  
Vegeta stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"You freak! Now I know why you and Talana are together. Your both nutcases!" Tobias just smirked.  
  
"You say that like it's a bad thing." He said calmly. Vegeta jumped up and walked towards his bathroom deciding to get out of their before he was drawn into his partners twisted world.  
  
"I called your girlfriend." Tobias called after him. Vegeta froze in  
  
his tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I called your little blue haired bitch." Vegeta growled low in his throat at the insult towards Bulma and Tobias's interest was piqued. He leaned forward on his elbows and continued. "I had a feeling, her being a scientist and all she most likely had something to do with your sudden um mortality. Am I correct?" Vegeta nodded an affirmative still glaring at the older vampire.  
  
"Anyway she said that there had been a mix up and somehow you had become a Sayian. Now I have a very extensive vocabulary yet that is one word that has never entered my vocabulary and your girlfriend didn't bother enlightening me so I beg you please add to my limited knowledge. Tobias said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"It's an alien." Said Vegeta turning into his bathroom and splashing cold water on his face.  
  
"Well, that explains the tail but what is it?"  
  
"I told you an alien." Vegeta snapped.  
  
"In the famous words of Talana well duh. What I'm looking for is details such as where they're from, what is their culture, language, and strength level and what their like. The only one I know is the last one." He paused.  
  
"Kakarrot's one."  
  
It took Tobias a millisecond to register that before he burst into insane laughter.  
  
"You're of the same species as that Idiot." He laughed holding his stomach as he fell out of his chair and began rolling on the ground. God that has to be the most pathetic thing I've heard in this century."  
  
Vegeta snarled irritated beyond life.  
  
"You know what we should do is test how your physiology has changed. Tobias said abruptly stopping his laughter and sitting up. Vegeta stared at his friend before nodding his agreement.  
  
"Might as well." Vegeta said nodding. Both men headed down towards the training rooms in the basement.  
  
***  
  
"Okay." Tobias said hunched over panting, which was strange considering he had long ago been cured of the habit of breathing. "Your a little bit stronger, and you have a little bit more speed and you have a little bit more stamina but you still suck."  
  
"Oh really is that the reason you're the one panting on the floor when I, who actually needs to breathe, is not even out of breath?" Vegeta sneered leaning on a wall over Tobias a smirk gracing his tanned features as he remembered the sparring match.  
  
"Okay." He said. "My blasts are stronger, I heal fast, like you said my speed, stamina, and strength has increased." As he listed off each thing he ticked off another finger. "My hearing and mental capabilities have increased as well as my eyesight, by the way that was beyond wrong." He said glaring at Tobias as the memory of a picture of Nappa and his sister in the middle of the nasty flitted through his mind that Tobias had held at a distance to check his eyesight.  
  
He glanced over at his sister who had come in the room half way through the experiments, crumpled in the doorway and stared blankly at them for several hours.  
  
"Is she okay?" He questioned Tobias gesturing to Talana.  
  
"Yeah." He said looking at his girlfriend. "She'll be fine once she gets over the shock."  
  
"What shock." Vegeta demanded. " I'm the one who got turned into an alien!"  
  
"The emotional shock of the fact that one of her only two stable source of love that didn't require anything in return can die is an extremely horrible concept for her to come to terms with.  
  
"Just because vampires don't die of natural causes does not mean we can't die."  
  
"What can kill us might I ask." Tobias demanded. Vegeta opened his mouth to talk but Tobias rushed on. "Thanks to our bloodline we are immune to both sunlight and silver. And thanks to our beloved Talana we are immune to holy water, crosses, and garlic.  
  
And I have yet to meet a stake no matter how sharply carved that has been able to penetrate our skin." Vegeta shuddered as he remembered the bed sheets with crosses burned into them; the holy water showers and the garlic- coated meals that Talana had served them.  
  
"You know as well as I do that there are other ways to kill us!" Vegeta snapped viciously. Both men looked at each other darkly, there was one way to kill them. A way that was a closely guarded secret. "Okay," Tobias said abruptly switching moods. " Now lets examine that tail."  
  
"What!" Vegeta yelled instinctively. "Um why would you want to, I mean its so boring." Vegeta said quickly trying to look innocent. Tobias looked at him with an evil grin spreading on his features.  
  
"Your awfully defensive of that tail." He observed. "Could it be a natural instinct to protect the tail?"  
  
"No." Vegeta snapped. "I just don't see why you have to mess with it. I mean it's perfectly harmless."  
  
Tobias smirked. "You know maybe we should cut it off; it would probably be easier to study that way. Of course we would have to see the what your reaction would be by yanking and stroking it."  
  
As he said this Vegeta backed farther away from him hoping to escape. " And I think I know just what person should conduct this experiment." He looked behind Vegeta at Talana. "Care to do the honors love." He said his English accent becoming more profuse as his intentions became eviler. Vegeta spun around to locate Talana.  
  
'Oh shit!' he thought desperately. 'Where the hell is she!'  
  
"TAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!"  
  
Talana appeared in front of him and grinned evilly suddenly back to her old self.  
  
"What did I do?" She asked. Vegeta sucked in a long breath.  
  
'Don't kill the sister, don't kill the sister, don't kill the sis-' "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He spun around grabbing his tail and backing into a corner keeping a close eye on Talana. "You stay away from me bitch." He growled his temper reaching new heights. At that minute the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Tobias said quickly disappearing. He reappeared at the door and jerked open just as the bell rang again. He looked down at Bulma (AN: Remember has a six-inch height advantage.) " I'm guessing your here for Vegeta." Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yeah do you know if he is um still angry with me?" Bulma questioned looking shy. Tobias looked at her.  
  
"Why would Vegeta be mad at you?" Tobias asked puzzled.  
  
"Well because I turned him into a Sayian." She muttered finally meeting his eyes. Suddenly a roar of pain ripped through the house again. Tobias grinned blocking her entrance into the house as she tried to gain entrance.  
  
"Trust me you are probably the farthest thing from his mind right now." He said as a large grin came over his features as Vegeta's screams continued to echo in his ears. He heard Vegeta's feet thunder down the hall angrily away from the training hall.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from me Taylor or I swear I'll tear your head off!" He roared making his way into the hallway. "Tobias who is it?" He asked one hand throwing open the door. "Oh you." He muttered his eyes narrowing into slited points.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." She muttered softly meeting his eyes. Her mouth was slightly pulled into a frown with the rest of her face calm and perfectly taught. Vegeta studied her carefully watching for any tell tell signs for pain. Only her eyes told of the unknown question waiting to be answered.  
  
"Where is your car?" Vegeta asked glancing over his shoulder for any threat, namely Talana. His eyes snapped back as a soft puff came from behind him. His eyes fell on a white smooth looking car waiting her them in the driveway. He shot his gaze to the smiling Bulma crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Fast enough for you?" Bulma asked her smile growing. Vegeta pushed past her while snatching the keys out of her lax hand. Vegeta pulled open the door pushing the key into the ignition.  
  
Bulma growled under breath waving good bye to Tobias, who had been watching all of this from the door. She made her way to the other side of car slamming the door behind her. At that second Vegeta revved the engine spinning the tires as he sped out of the driveway. Tobias stared after them a grin moving on to his face.  
  
"They make such a cute couple." He purred walking back into the house closing the door behind him with his mind.  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta shifted gears tightening his hands on the wheel feeling the power on the engine flow into his body. His eyes were focused on the road ahead. He body was sunk into the seat, his whole being forming just another part of the machine. His grin was becoming larger as he pressed down on the accelerator. He watched with glee as the speed kept rising and rising till it stopped.  
  
"What the hell?" He muttered sitting up in his seat. The speedometer had just stopped on 90. "What's wrong with this thing?" He yelled pounding his arm on the wheel.  
  
"What's your problem now Vegeta?" Bulma muttered glancing at him sadly. She hadn't said a word after getting into the car so this was only the third time she had talked to him since they had met up again. She had stared out the window till now and it seemed as though her face was unable of showing any emotion.  
  
"This damn plastic car won't go over 90." Vegeta spat grinding his hands around the wheel. His kept his hand locked on the road refusing to look at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? All cars are like that. They have a device that stops the car from over a certain speed. It's been in cars for over 50 years." Bulma said suspiciously. Vegeta looked at her carefully.  
  
"Yes well I knew that of coarse. I just own older models that go much faster than this." He said turning back the road. 'I really need to stay away from all of this new age shit.' Vegeta thought keeping his speed at 90.  
  
"Vegeta why do we keep doing this?" Bulma asked softly staring out at the landscape.  
  
"What was that woman?" Vegeta growled holding on slightly harder to the steering wheel.  
  
"One of us screws up and the other has no way to solve the problem in the real world. We can dream up ways but that thing still hangs over us making the next hardship even harder. How can we us keep going through this? What's the point?" She muttered still on turning to him.  
  
"The point is you keep making things out bigger than they are woman. These small challenges mean nothing to me as long as I finish my task." Vegeta said holding his voice at a low volume.  
  
"And what's that, to make my life a living hell?" Bulma shrieked, her face finally turning to him. Her eyes were red with strains of hot tears leading from her eyes. Her throat sound so twisted and raw it hurt Vegeta to even listen to it.  
  
"No, my mission is to destroy my enemy, Freeza. Nothing is more important than that."  
  
"There is nothing in the world I want more than you by my side." Bulma whispered sadly to herself.  
  
"What did you say?" Vegeta asked carefully. 'If she remembers that dream than all of my plans could be destroyed. But if she rights it off as a dream than my plans could move a lot faster.' He watched her out of the corner of waiting for the deciding blow.  
  
"Nothing." She muttered lowering her eyes to the dashboard. "Who's Freeza?" She asked trying obviously to change the subject. Vegeta returned his full gaze to the road.  
  
"He's the man that destroyed my life and took my family from me. He is nothing more than a demon needing to be snuffed out by my hand." He spoke low and cold but get of his words were heated with hate. Bulma lifted her eyes to look at him again. Her tear stained face glistening up at him; Vegeta shifted his hands on the wheel so that his shoulders hid his face from the site.  
  
"Why do you let your life be ruled by anger? It's going to kill you one day, and me too." Bulma whispered shaking her head softly at him. Vegeta's head slowly dropped down turning to look at her over his arm. He glared at her from the corners of his eyes. He wanted to yell at her, call her stupid, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"Bulma," He spoke the name softly, as if it was too precious to repeat. "You and I are strong, in body and in mind. Together we are an unstoppable pair. I will not die, and neither will you, as long as we are together. Do you understand woman? I don't care about what's happened, as long as we are together." Vegeta's head snapped back forward again.  
  
By now Bulma's face had fully dried from her open window and she looked much better than before. Also she was smiling again.  
  
"You know Vegeta, sometimes you can be the biggest baka on this planet. And in other you make me glad to know you." She turned to look out the front window happy to be here at last.  
  
"Don't get used to it woman, I'm just distracted right now." Vegeta muttered to himself mostly.  
  
"But what, being Sayian?" Bulma asked interested.  
  
"I believe so. Not only do you have the slowest car in existents but also I have a gnawing feeling of hunger. The last part wouldn't have anything to do with being a Sayian now would it?" He watched as the though entered her head lighting an idea.  
  
"Oh of course! Sayian's have huge appetites. And since you haven't eaten for over half the day so you must be starving." She seemed surprised, with all her worrying about her turning him into a Sayian she didn't think of the effects he was now faced with. She pulled open the dash board compartment digging around for something. Vegeta glanced inside but only saw an assortment of junk. Her faced was controlled and focused on her task but Bulma's mind was else where. 'So we need to stay together, ok how do I pull that one off?' She thought. When she sat back she held a cell phone in her hand. She flipped it open causing Vegeta to give her even more looks. 'What is that woman up to now?'  
  
"Hello, Asian Gardens? Hi my name's Bulma Briefs and I would like to place an order." She turned from the phone to look at Vegeta. "They're one of the only places that won't think I'm making a prank call. So what do you want?"  
  
"An order of sweet and sour pork, fried rice, orange chicken and pot stickers." Vegeta said carefully returned to his driving. He knew where the restaurant was and turned onto the right road.  
  
"70 orders of sweet and sour pork, fried rice, orange chicken and pot stickers. And also one order of lemon chicken with the sauce on the side with white rice." Vegeta stared at her in horror.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing woman?!" Vegeta yelled almost swerving into another car. The sharp horn of the other car and the yelling made Bulma jump straight into the air, only held down by her seat belt.  
  
"Vegeta trust me, after you finish eating you will still want more. I am the only one here that has dealt with a Sayian's appetite before." She pressed the phone to her ear and listened. "Yes we'll be there in 5 minutes. Thank you." With that she snapped the phone closed and glared at Vegeta. Vegeta just continued driving growling insults to himself.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe it. He had eaten 91 orders of sweet and sour pork and he could still go for more. He had been very surprised when he had pounced upon he food using his extra speed to devour the food at lighting speeds. He had just barely retained his manners as her plowed through the food. Bulma on the other hand hadn't seemed to surprised at his reaction to the food, just ate quietly giving him funny looks now and then. Like she was trying not to laugh.  
  
It was now late at night and neither was sure of the time. Vegeta was just now pulling into the drive next to the walkway. Bulma sat up in her seat; her eyes wide open even at this time of night. She grabbed her purse stepping out of the car. Vegeta set the parking brake and was starting to pull the keys out of the ignition when Bulma held up her hand.  
  
"Leave them in. I'll just capsule the car." She said waiting for him. Snorting he pushed open the door and walked quickly up the walk pushing open the door and disappearing inside. Bulma looked after him but pressed the button anyway sighing to herself. "Never correct a car guy, got it." She muttered pocketing the car capsule.  
  
As she walked up the walk she tossed her hair out removing her hair-band. One hand snaked through her hair massaging her scalp and threading her hair out. Through her hair she saw that the door was still open. She slowed her pace watching it closely. 'Did he just leave it open or is he still here?' She ducked her head inside looking around. 'No not there.' She walked inside keeping her back to the door so if he came up behind her she'd see him.  
  
She waited her back pressed against the door. She slowly reached out with her right hand to the wall for the light switch. Suddenly something warm wrapped around her arm pulling her off balance and into it. She tried to pull away twisting but found her back pressed against the wall.  
  
"Skittish are we?" He breathed in her ear. He pressed his body against her holding her arm next to her head.  
  
"Vegeta get off me. I swear you go from one emotion to the other and I'm not in the mood for it right now." Bulma said tried trying to move off the wall. He held on tighter but not enough to hurt.  
  
"So what are you in the mood for?" Vegeta grinned rolling his head back to see her face. Something about that grin was odd. It wasn't that his usual one, this wasn't some self-righteous mask he put on for everyone else. This was him bared openly to her. Bulma looked at him hard for a minute. There was something different about him not physically but mentally. He kept changing form one mood to another; this change was messing with his mind. It probably. Nothing dangerous for him but it would be a while till he was fully adjusted.  
  
His head ducked in closer to her's, his eyes gleaming at her from under his eyebrows. Bulma pulled away smacking her head against the wall. She couldn't move away from the wall or she would run straight into Vegeta's face. He looked amused at the situation.  
  
"You are skittish." He laughed rolling his head back gazing down her neck to the rest of the body. A soft purred seeped from his throat locking onto her eyes again. She swallowed hard, keeping her eyes open as she stared into his devouring eyes.  
  
"And you.are an asshole. Now get off me Vegeta." She didn't like how this was going. If he would back off a bit she would have some room to move but pressed against this wall she was trapped. Vegeta's smile broadened. Bulma knew he was going to say no, so she continued. "This would be a good time to listen to me."  
  
Vegeta looked closer at her seemingly to study her eyes. He shrugged letting go of her arm and stepping back.  
  
"Can't blame a man for being aggressive." He said simply placing his hands on his hips. Bulma looked up at him smiling. She lunged forward wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him deeply. Her lips latched on to his making the kiss even deeper. Vegeta didn't hesitate; he dropped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She broke away smiling at his sensuous face.  
  
"You can't blame a girl for being just as aggressive." She said letting her hands run over his shoulders.  
  
"Nor would we want to." He whispered leaning in again for another kiss. He met with only her hand. He glared at her hand then at her.  
  
"My mother and father are home, and we are still standing in a hallway. If we're going to do this we do it in my room." She whispered leaning close to kiss her hand keeping her eyes on his. She felt his smirk under her hand and then the ground sifting under her feet.  
  
When she looked again she saw they were both in her room. She tried to pull her hand away but found she couldn't. She glanced back to find Vegeta holding her hand there, slowly stretching it out so that her palm and her wrist was faced upward. He was staring intently at the veins in her wrist; he leaned closer placing his lips to her skin. He just stayed there feeling her skin move under his lips.  
  
Bulma stood still waiting to see what he was doing. She jumped when his teeth brushed over her skin closing and then opening again. She stared at the back of his head falling into the rhythm with the strokes of his teeth. It was so easy to fall into. Her eyes dimmed letting her body sway slightly to his beat.  
  
He rocked his head upward kissing her arm keeping with his set beat. He kept going till he reached her shoulder, then moving onto her neck. His tongue lashing at her skin then kissing it away. He hands slid away from her arms to coax his way under the back of her purple tank top. Bulma kept her eyes only half-open, placing her hands on his shoulders massaging them in time with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta lifted his face from her neck to gently kiss her lips. He smiled relaxing his eyes so he looked years younger than he appeared in day to day life. Bulma released her hands from around his neck placing them on his hands.  
  
"Mum," She purred leaning closer to him, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Vegeta laughed. Not an evil laugh or a conceded laugh, but a genuinely happy laugh. He leaned even closer to her so their lips were almost touching.  
  
"You first." He laughed trying to move his hands further up her shirt but she stopped him.  
  
"I have more to show, you go first." She explained pushing his hands back down. He smiled wider.  
  
"Not by much." He glanced down as he spoke. She glared good naturally up at him. Keeping her eyes on him she let go of his hands using her's to grab the front of his shirt, tossing it over his head. He stepped back taking the shirt completely off. He stepped confidently forward unbuttoning her cutoff jean shorts as he did so. He tried slipping his hands under to pull them off but Bulma stepped back still taunting him.  
  
He watched as she flopped onto the bed pulling the shorts off her legs as she did so. Vegeta found his mouth hanging slightly open as he looked at her. 'She's so amazing.' The thought hit him as he looked at her, and he had no reason to doubt them. He had been alone so many days of his life, but when he looked at her he couldn't remember one.  
  
"If you stay like that nothing going to happen." Bulma said crossing her arms to pull her top over her head. Vegeta grinned. 'She is amazing.' He stopped wasting time and undid his pants dropping them to the ground. So there they were, both naked and both happy about it too.  
  
Vegeta pushed her down onto the bed kissing her hard. She threaded her fingers through his hair holding on to him. He laced his hands around her back pulling her up to meet him. They kissed over and over first on the lips, then on her eyelids, and then just under her left ear. He licked her ear catching it in his teeth.  
  
Bulma gasped in surprise at the feeling. She slipped her fingers out of his hair to grip his shoulders. The heat stung her eyes but she blinked it back wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
"Exited aren't we little one?" His face was soft but also seductively mocking as he looked at her from above. Her face was flushed but she still managed to look a bit scary as she glared at his cocky grin. He just laughed and kissed her again playfully.  
  
"Now don't get that way. I'm just having some fun."  
  
"Then stop talking and have some real fun." Vegeta looked down she as moved under him so that he was just hovering above her. He laughed again shaking his head at her.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I put up with you woman." His face slowly changed into a serious look. He kissed her lightly meeting her halfway. They kissed again this time longer and more passionate.  
  
'I love you' Vegeta thought closing his eyes ready to plunge into her.  
  
'I love you too Vegeta.' Bulma thought back. They're eyes burst open as he entered her. They stared at each other in amazement.  
  
'Did I just hear that?' They both thought it at the same time so they each took it as there own thought. Vegeta tried to understand but couldn't. Instead of trying he started to move inside her. She gasped coming back to this world. A small moan escaped as he moved faster.  
  
Vegeta bit the inside of his lip as he sped up his pace, moving faster and faster. She shifted under him, pushing closer in time with him, taking in the feeling, a moan freeing its self now and again. Vegeta moved his hands to her shoulders griping them hard.  
  
He kept moving, pushing closer to their climaxes. They held on to each other, staring into each other's eyes working together as one. They moved and felt as if they were one being, one entity. They couldn't hear two people breathing just, one. And that's what they were for one glorious moment, thing, one being one perfect joining.  
  
They both gasped as it passed between them. That moment of complete knowing, the complete feeling of pleasure. Vegeta stayed here for a second feeling her throbbing around him. Bulma looked dazed and happy but a bit stunned too. Vegeta pulled away from her rolling on to his back. They lay there perfectly still, just breathing in and out. Vegeta turned his head to look at her grinning.  
  
"I think I'm going to like being a Sayian." Vegeta said grinning wider. Bulma looked at him a dazed look in her eyes, then her eyes seemed to clear and she smiled too.  
  
***  
  
Bulma opened her eyes with a halfhearted sigh. 'Not morning, not yet.' She thought pressing her head back down on the pillow closing her eyes again. She relaxed into the soft sheets letting it coax away her stiffness. She had no trouble remembering where she had got so stiff but that didn't make the pain go away.  
  
She felt something wrapped around her waist but she wasn't in the mood to look. Bulma was sure that Vegeta was still there for she could feel his body warmth behind her. 'He stayed, how un-Vegeta like of him' She smiled at the thought. 'Better wake him up. There is no way he could cook that much food on his own.' Just then an image of Vegeta in a pink apron with "Kiss the Cook" on the front popped in to Bulma's mind. She smiles opening her eyes again.  
  
She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, taking a closer look she froze. One of Vegeta's arms was draped over her waist. Bulma was lying on her side with Vegeta pressed against her back. She was sure of that for she could feel his breathing on her shoulder. But was his arm really holding on to her in his sleep?  
  
Bulma stayed there for a while letting the comfort of this simple act amaze her. In some part of him he cared, he really cared about her. Not for some convenience relationship as he let on, but he did care about her. He wanted to protect her, to stay with her. 'But does he love me? Maybe, in some part of him he does. But he doesn't know it yet.'  
  
She slowly reached her hand up and tapped his. She could instantly feel him stiffen as he woke. She could almost see him glance down and make the connection in his head that he was holding her. He pulled it away a fast as he could, making Bulma wonder if it had even been there at all. He rolled out of bed in search of his clothes leaving her behind.  
  
"What do you want woman?" He growled tugging on his pants. Bulma rolled on to her other side propping herself up to look at him. She smoothed the sheets out so that they covered her from her chest to her feet.  
  
"I was wondering what you would like for breakfast? I need to call the kitchens and tell them soon or you'll miss the whole meal." She said watching as her pulled on his T-shirt. He glared at her, they both knew he was starving.  
  
"Anything woman, I don't care." With that he walked passed her bed, yanked open her door, and walked into the hallway slamming the door as he went.  
  
"Ungrateful little bastard." Bulma muttered softly to herself starting to get out of bed.  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta yelled from the hall. Bulma could only stare.  
  
***  
  
After getting dressed Bulma made her way to the kitchen only to grab a Pop- Tart and head for her lab. She had been working on a Gravityroom for Goku to use on the side of her Ki research. It was almost done on the blueprint level. Soon she could start programming it and setting the repair droids to build the damn thing.  
  
Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun as too keep it out of her face while she worked. She had thrown on a lab coat that hung open revealing the blue T-shirt and shorts she had put on earlier. She hovered over the vast number of blueprints drawing the system wiring in white pencil. She hadn't been there for more than 20 minutes before some interrupted her.  
  
"Where the hell have you been woman?" Demanded an angry voice from the doorway. Bulma spun around almost knocking her work to the floor. Vegeta stood leaning against the doorframe dressed in fresh clothes; namely a deep red T-shirt, black jeans, and a matching jacket, with black boots and gloves.  
  
"Can't you leave me alone for a damn minute? And what the hell do you mean where have I been? I've been working. And, you have been eating. I can tell, you have a bit of syrup right there." She rubbed they corner of her mouth with her middle finger. Vegeta glared at her wiping the goo with the back of his glove.  
  
Bulma grinned as she turned her back to work. She sighed picking the white pencil trying to remember where she had been working last. Just as she spotted it the paper was whipped out from under her making her fall forward on her face.  
  
"Let's see what you've been working on." Vegeta said flipping the blueprint to read. He looked hard at it his eyes flashing over the images. He set it down and scanned the rest her work. Bulma rested her head on her hands glaring at him. He looked at her carefully.  
  
"What does this do?" He asked setting his eyes on hers. She shrugged picking her pencil up again.  
  
"It increases the gravity to about 400 time Earth's. It's a training device for my friend Goku. If you're interested there are some attack droid blueprints on the next table over there." Her hand waved somewhere off to the left. Vegeta didn't move but looked over anyway.  
  
"Good. I'll expect this operational in two days." He said walking to the door. Bulma turned to look at him puzzled.  
  
"What?" She asked confused. Vegeta turned to her with that cocky little smirk of his.  
  
"I need to train woman, and you're going to help me." With that he walked from the room leaving the door open. Bulma stayed looking at after him stunned.  
  
"That little bastard." She breathed dropping her pencil on the floor.  
  
Then she heard the doorbell ring through the house. " Now who could that be she muttered getting up and heading for the door. She opened it to see an impatient Talana standing there her arms crossed. "Um hi Talana," Bulma said nervously she wanted to make a good impression after all this was Vegeta's only family.  
  
"Whatever," Talana said irritably shoving past her. "Is my brother here?"  
  
"What do you want Tay?" Bulma heard Vegeta's deep voice ask from the top of the stairs. Talana and Bulma both looked up at him.  
  
"To give you your stuff ass hole," Talana snarled snapping her fingers and two very large chests appeared at her feet.  
  
"What the fuck is up with you?" Vegeta asked as he walked down the stairs. "You're acting bitchier than usual." Talana glared at him then cocked her head to the side looking up at her brother who had paused on the last two steps.  
  
"Have a healthy baby." she said maliciously. Before stalking out the door to take to the skies. Bulma looked after her shocked.  
  
"She can fly too?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta muttered still staring off confused after his sister. 'Yes Talana knows how to fly but she didn't like doing it in her human form. Something was very wrong. He leaned down and piled the chests on top of one another and scooped them up heading towards the stares still puzzling over his sister's odd behavior. And what the fuck did 'Have a Healthy Baby' mean? He shook his head Talana got premonitions of the future all the time and whenever she had one she said something that didn't make much sense that was just the way she was. He shoved the comment to the back of his mind, after all meant nothing.  
  
(AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now wasn't that worth the wait? Look at that lemon, it perfect. All it's all mine. No help at all just me. You may notice the difference in this lemon and the first one I wrote. The reason is I wanted you all to realize how great it is to be alive. AthenBlade starts hopping up and down waiting for all her readers to review.) 


	15. Who am I?

Chapter 15 Who Am I?  
  
Three months had passed from that fateful day and it had been the same most of those days. On the side one odd thing happened. Talana had refused to speak with or see her brother since his change. That didn't stop her though from sending Tobias by to check on him. Once a month he had stopped by to check on how Vegeta's training was going. But Vegeta was usually training so he ended up in Bulma's lab. They weren't sure how it happened but soon Tobias was coming by far more often to see Bulma and namely her lab.  
  
Bulma built the gravity room for Vegeta with added adjustments thanks to his constant criticism. His appetite expanded as well until Bulma just gave up cooking and shopping and had it delivered and prepared by robots.  
  
Vegeta had discovered how easily Bulma was to piss off and he took every opportunity that presented itself. During the day that is. During the night they indulged in another type of arrangement. Bulma gave up with her study of ki. She decided to drop it because of Vegeta's continuous demands for the improvement GT. On the side one odd thing happened. Talana had refused to speak with or see her brother since he had left the manor. That didn't stop her though from sending Tobias by to check on him.  
  
Once a month he would stop by to check on how Vegeta's training was going or so he said. But Vegeta was usually training so he ended up in Bulma's lab when the mutual love of science was discovered. They weren't sure how it happened but soon Tobias was coming by far more often to see Bulma and namely her lab. During this time Bulma and Tobias developed a curious bond. Though her relationship if possible got worse with Talana. She also in this time discovered Talana and Tobias were lovers. And that Tobias was not her bodyguard as she first thought.  
  
  
  
Today was one of those days were Bulma and Tobias were together in the lab working. Tobias was working on some huge machine that he kept saying the compastiers were messing up the troopcanters. Bulma was scrolling through her computer files sorting out the data she had gathered from Radiz's scouter a year ago. What made this day so odd though was that Vegeta was there looming over Bulma while she worked.  
  
"I am not fixing the gravity room Vegeta. Now go away." Bulma said not looking up from the screen.  
  
"Yes I can see that flipping around on the internet. Very constructive." Vegeta criticized crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Vegeta watched as her eyes glared at him out of the corner of her eyes in the computer screen. She didn't move her head but Vegeta could see her hands freeze over the keys.  
  
"If you want it fixed so bad ask Tobias." She growled her hands flying over the key-broad faster than before. Vegeta scowled but turned his attention to Tobias. He walked angrily over to his sire who was under the machine on so sort of scooter thing.  
  
"Fix it!" He commanded looming over him.  
  
"Go fuck yourself." Tobias muttered from under the invention.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY JUST SAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed grabbing one of Tobias's feet. Tobias looked up as he was dragged from beneath the console startled. He pulled off the headphones he was wearing and looked at Vegeta curiously.  
  
"Did you say something?" Tobias asked. Vegeta stopped to listen to the chorus of the song which Tobias had evidently been singing along with.  
  
"Fix. The. Gravity. Room." Vegeta grated out letting Tobias's foot fall from his hand. Tobias gave him a long hard look from his floor scooter.  
  
"No." Tobias stated calmly before pulling himself smoothly back under the machine with one hand. Vegeta saw red.  
  
"Why you little bastard!" he growled through his teeth his ki flaring up around him.  
  
"My parents were married when I was conceived. But if memory serves your parents were not. In fact yours had to get married because you were conceived." Tobias stated smoothly. Tobias knew that the subject of his parents was off limits and for one-split-second Vegeta looked like he was going to explode. But then he calmly powered down, reached over, and calmly lifted the giant machine up that Tobias was under and began to toss it easily from hand to hand.  
  
"Now." Vegeta snarled. Tobias glared at him unimpressed.  
  
"If you're so desperate to get it fixed then go ask Talana." Bulma who had been watching the whole thing looked suddenly confused.  
  
"Why would he go ask Talana? I mean how would she help?"  
  
"Talana is a scientist too." Tobias replied.  
  
"Oh." Bulma said shocked secretly she was disappointed she had thought science was the one area she had up on Talana.  
  
"Are you crazy!" Vegeta hissed interrupting Bulma's musings. "Talana will put something in it so that she can control the gravity whenever she pleases. It will be over a million pounds one minute and the next-100 the next. I am not putting my life and my training in her hands. In other words NO WAY IN HELL!"  
  
Throughout Vegeta's outburst Bulma had continued scrolling through the information on Radditz's scouter. And from the corner of his eye Vegeta caught sight of a familiar and beloved face. He dropped the 10-ton machine on top of Tobias in shock. Running to the counsel and shoving Bulma's chair and all into a wall.  
  
Bulma bounced against the wall hold on to the armrests to not fall. Bulma quickly recovering from the shock of hitting the wall and screamed Tobias's name getting up and running to where his body lay crushed beneath the machine. At the second when Bulma reached Tobias the machine rose. (Picture Mirai Trunks when he is coming out of the hole with Freeza's energy ball). With this Tobias sat up holding the machine on his finger.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Vegeta?!" Tobias yelled at him across the room.  
  
"How the fuck do you work this thing." Vegeta shouted in frustration as he tried desperately to scroll through the pictures completely ignoring his friend. Tobias gently set down the machine and walked past a still stunned Bulma to Vegeta. He grabbed the mouse and gently scrolled down. Vegeta grabbed the mouse back from Tobias and viciously shoved him away and started scrolling upward. Bulma recovering from her shock walked stormed up to the two males.  
  
"Okay!" Bulma yelled. "What the fuck is going on here?! And why is Vegeta acting like a fuckin' maniac?"  
  
"Hell if I know." Tobias commented calmly. "If you ask me he's just lo- ." Tobias froze as Vegeta stopped scrolling at a picture of a female Saiyan. "It can't be!" Tobias gasped shock apparent as his usual solemn features. "Its Akasha!" He whispered.  
  
"The women from Queen of the Damned?" Bulma questioned. (AN: God We LOVE that movie. You have to see it; because in my ex-aunts words its da' Bomb. You literally have not lived until you see this movie. Um sorry back to the story.)  
  
"What?" Tobias said still dazzled. "No, that's a fictional character from that friend of Talana's, Anne's book." He said this while his eyes remained glued to the screen as he pulled out his cell phone. He quickly pressed a button on his speed dial and a picture of Talana riding some man on the screen. "Talana." Tobias said faintly. She looked up annoyed.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She snarled at him not pausing in her pace.  
  
"Code red on Vegeta." Tobias stated before shutting his cell phone. A millisecond later Talana appeared.  
  
"Okay what the-." Once again another member of the three friends were struck speechless at the sight of the female Saiyan that graced the large screen. Bulma was fed up with the three family members.  
  
"What the fuck is the deal with this Saiyan for Kame's sake she died a couple thousand years ago." Bulma yelled furiously.  
  
"That fits." Talana whispered staring at the face of a lightly tan female with flowing black hair, deep black eyes, and an almost cunning smirk. She wore a small golden headpiece, shinning pear armor, and a necklace with a large blue stone hung on it.  
  
Vegeta who had been staring at the portrait silently through the whole scene clicked on the link for more information. His eyes flashed across the screen taking in every word. Abruptly he shot up from his seat whirled upon his three companions and calmly but with a voice full of repressed hatred, longing and sadness said.  
  
"Don't follow me." Then he flew through then roof. While his friend, only family, and lover looked on.  
  
3 Hours Later  
  
"Look ok I now he's a big boy and can take care of him self but I got this really bad feeling that he needs someone right now. I need to find him. He could do something really stupid out there on his own. I now this is crazy but I NEED to find him now!" Bulma ranted pacing the floor.  
  
After Vegeta had left; Talana had guided a hysterical Bulma into the living room leaving Tobias to download the files from Radditz's scouter into his own system, unknown to Bulma of course. Now Talana and Tobias were sitting on Bulma's couch drinking tea courtesy of Bulma's mother while Bulma paced frantically in front of them practically tearing her hair out with worry over Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma." Tobias said standing up and gently taking her arm and guiding her to a nearby chair. "You have to stop worrying about Vegeta like you said he's a big boy and can take care of himself." He told her calmly.  
  
"But he was hysterical!" Bulma yelled. "We don't know what he will do in this state of mind! And I don't even know why or even where he is."  
  
"Bulma." Talana said calmly standing up sitting her tea down and going to Bulma. "I don't like you and I'm certainly not going to pretend I do like you. Because as far as I'm concerned you are merely a small distraction to my brother and a pain in my ass. But I will put this simply and slowly so your small mind can comprehend this. Vegeta is not a child he is a full grown fully capable man though I do understand how a lot of the time that is hard to believe." Talana stated coldly. "Vegeta has lived in the woods for years at a time without once emerging and aside from being closer to his Neanderthal side is no worse for the wear." Talana returned to her chair and resumed drinking her tea.  
  
"Years?" Bulma said looking confused.  
  
"You must have realized by now." Talana said between sips of tea. "That all three of us have very odd concepts of time. To us years are days and centuries are months. That is what happens when you hang around with vampire book writers a lot; time gets distorted and a lot of my best friends write stories about vampires so don't you go insulting them." Talana snapped when she saw the look on Bulma's face. "Now why don't you go retrieve my brother, fuck him, and then have him report back to the manor."  
  
"But I thought you didn't want me to go after him." Bulma said making a show of ignoring her remark.  
  
"That was when he was violent."  
  
"He was violent!" Bulma screamed. "Did he hurt anyone?  
  
"No." Tobias said curtly.  
  
"He is in the west side of the black forest sitting on a still smoking log in the middle of a burned out clearing staring into space wondering how the hell is life has gone down the tubes." Talana said in one breath as Bulma stared at her. "We're very close."  
  
Bulma shot a glare at the couple before leaving. She rushed out the door grabbing a dark blue windbreaker as she went. She pulled a motorcycle capsule out of her pocket and she was off to search the night.  
  
***  
  
Bulma found Vegeta sitting in the exact solution Talana had described with in an hour of searching. She still wasn't sure how she had found his so fast. But she figured that riding at break neck speed had something to do with it.  
  
She stepped over the log sitting down next to him and waited quietly. She seemed to know that he would speak when he was ready. She wrapped her windbreaker around herself taking one glance at him.  
  
Vegeta sat staring at the night sky totally lost in thought. He looked as if he could only see one star in they heavens and was trying to bring it closer, oblivious to anything else. She looked up at the sky to waiting for him to speak. As long as he was near she had no more worries of his safety. But she did have a huch that he was the one that had set the woods a flame in his frustration.  
  
They sat there for what felt like hours and Bulma was sure her entire lower half would fail if she tried to stand when it happened. Vegeta turned to her look at her.  
  
"I'm a vampire." He stated calmly. 


	16. A New Path

Chapter 16  
  
A New Path  
  
(AN: For any long time readers who read this story when chapter 9 was titled WAWAIB please reread the chapter. It is now called Death of Nappa. Please reread the chapter if needed  
  
P.S. Read Mission: Trunks by Moon Goddess its FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!.)  
  
"What?" Bulma asked puzzled. She seemed more confused then horrified so Vegeta continued on.  
  
"I lied when I said I didn't know Yamcha was the Black Flame. I've always known because I am him." He stated calmly watching her face closely. "That has been my name ever since I set that priest on fire on the church cross in Vatician City. Talana gave it to me jokinly and it stuck."  
  
"Vegeta stop this you're freaking me out." She seemed calm but there was an underlining sense of fear in her eyes. Vegeta sat up straighter his face shifting in to a concerned frown.  
  
"I apologize, I only want you to know what you are getting yourself into." Bulma froze as she finally realized he wasn't kidding. "No that's a lie too. I want to talk to someone that hasn't been with me all these years and can see things as fresh as I see them." He was sad now directing his soft gaze to away from Bulma's eyes.  
  
"I was born the same day as Charlemange, it's the only reason I remember my day of birth. I don't know what it matters anymore but I'm French, or I thought I was." He still hadn't looked back at Bulma. She sat in silence next to him seeming not to move or breathe. Vegeta paused to think of what to say next. "I have only loved 3 people in my long lifetime. My mother, my step-mother, and my sister. At one time when I was still a child I also loved my father but as I grew older I learned to hate him for not preventing my family's destruction. Even now though I know he couldn't have prevented it even if he had known what his actions would bring somewhere deep inside I still blame him, for what I told you about Frieza was true, but just not complete.  
  
"When I was nine my father had been given the family shipping company. Back then it was like becoming a full king instead of a prince. My mother and I were out at the market getting dinner when Frieza saw me. He sensed a power aura around me and wanted to change me into one of them. A power aura just makes it so that the person  
  
grows to power faster and the ones that posses them in life can become the strongest vampires around not compared to ancients.  
  
"He made my father think he needed a partner in the business. He then made my father go on a four-year trip to China to keep that partnership. I remember him telling us that he would be back soon and that nothing was going to happen to us. Three days later my mother was killed by Frieza to gain custody of me. I spent four-years of hell on Frieza's estate till I was of the age of 13.  
  
"First it was only being locked in the basement with no food, water, and light. Then the beatings, just for fun, when they wanted to teach me something or another, or when I did something that displeased either Frieza or his vampire priest Zarbon. They made me watch when they fed and they don't feed nicely, slaughtering families one at a time just so they can watch their family member's die.  
  
"They wanted to change me when I got to the age of 29 when I would be at the height of my power. But when my father returned they gave up on me. They knew that I would make a powerful enemy when I was older and destroy them so they abandoned all hope of changing me. And I was so happy all I wanted to do was live my short life as my father had and enjoy every bit of it too, even dying when my time came. At this time I still loved him though my years in Frieza's custody had changed me from the once lighthearted child in my mother's arms.  
  
"When he returned he took the news of my mother's death and locked himself away for three days. I know he loved my mother but he could never admit for a man of the time that he so loved any woman. Especially one of 'lower blood.' You see my mother used to be a maid on his father's estate. They screwed around and my mother became pregnant with me, but my father denied me as his own. My mother went over his head to my grandmother who insisted my father pay for his mistakes and marry my mother. They eventually grew to love one another.  
  
"After his 3 days of mourning for mother he emerged from his room and went to town, that day he married another. Deanne Conily, a lovely blond wife closer to my age then his. And even though she was my mother's replacement she became like a second mother as well as a companion and friend when my father was away. That was when I started to hate him by the way. He said that everything would be fine and that nothing would happen to us. He lied.  
  
"It seems stupid now to hate him he couldn't have stopped it. My father may not have had a power aura but he could easily pass it to his children. That is one of the reasons Frieza let me go and didn't change me back then, there was a promise of another to steal. I didn't know this at the time but in two years I knew I had been a fool, not just my father.  
  
"Two years later I had a half-sister Talora, it means bright moon. I saw her as family but also the child of a disgrace to my mother's memory and to what I had gone through to get back to my father. Also I resented having to care for he when her 'nana' wasn't able to because Deanne was sickly from Tal's 45 hour labor.  
  
"Actually this may sound odd but I was more scared of that baby than I was of Frieza, she creeped me out through her constant staring. I saw an ageless wisdom in her eyes that I had only seen once before in a guard at Frieza's estate who later turned out to be Tobias. Later we discovered it was because Talana's mind was the strongest in the universe giving her such powers as telekinesis, the ability to read minds along with too infinitely powerful beings, but I'll explain that in a minute.  
  
"Two weeks after Talora's birth, I was returning home from visiting one of my 'girlfriends,' when I tripped over a body just outside the house." Vegeta paused as he heard Bulma's quick intake of breath next to him. 'So she listens.' He thought carrying on. "It was my dog Henry, I had gotten him the day after my father married. I picked him up and hurried inside to ask my parents what had happened."  
  
"I found my father and stepmother murdered in their bedroom. I saw their ruined bodies with huge gashes on their throats and knew at once who had done it. I ran to find my sister only to find a note written in blood, most likely my parents. It was from Frieza telling me not to worry she would be safe with him. He had taken Talora to take my place at his side. I sold everything to find him and vowed to track him to the end of the earth and kill him.  
  
"I spent my next 10 years learning every type of marshal arts, weaponry, and strategy preparing to save Talora. I traveled the world twice over following any small trail Frieza left behind in his wake. I searched to save Talora not really because I loved her, make no mistake I do love my sister and that has changed but only to grow as I got to know her. But I had to find her to rescue her from the fate I had once faced, to let her live a safe and normal mortal life that was now lost to me. I had not yet become a vampire but in being alone my human side had all but dissapered.  
  
"I found her when I was 26 the age you see now before you. Tobias who was at the time Talora's bodyguard and gaurdian approached me, he and I had sparred while I was still under Friezes thumb. At the time I knew of the existence of vampires but was not aware of the fact that he was among the damned.  
  
He told me he wanted to meet me and talk later that night on how to save Talora. I met him for I knew I was going to need some help to save my sister and I thought it better to use Frieza's left hand man. He changed me into a vampire against my will when we met that night at the palace of Charlamange. After so long trying to avoid my fate and to save Talora from it, one minute of true battle against Tobias and I had failed us both.  
  
"I spent the next decade and a half training for the fight alone. I hated Tobias more than I had ever thought possible. He had given me the strength to defeat Frieza yes but he had also killed my only hope of a life outside of the undead world of horrors. When I saw Tobias again it was 10 years after he changed me and it wasn't him really. He astral projected to me asking for help. Zarbon had beaten and imprisoned Tobias somewhere and he could not protect my sister from Zarbon when he attacked.  
  
"I went to my sister and found her cut, broken, and physically assaulted in an alley left to die. I didn't think, I changed her into one of the undead. I took her to the home of our birth to hide her until she was healed. Tobias showed up the next day to see her. I would have killed him just seeing him but when my sister ran out and embraced him, I knew then that he and my sister were lovers, not the physical kind mind you Talora was a virgin when Zarbon raped her. I was going to make Tobias's death last for interfering in my families business. I can't blame her for choosing Tobias over me, she never knew I existed and she loved and trusted Tobias. Talora changed her name when she was changed into a vampire to Talana and it was Talana that chose him over me. Talana means dark moon by the way.  
  
"Talana brought Tobias and I together. We banded together because of the two forces within Talana that I mentioned earlier. I won't go into details about them because sooner or later you will meet one of them. All I will say is that since they invaded Talana's body they have become major pains in my ass. Anyway we all banded together to kill Frieza and Zarbon hundred years to the day after Talana had been changed. We even had a party, a massacre I guess you would call it. A few more centuries after that Frieza and Zarbon disappeared from the radar. And now we know why. They were in space.  
  
"The woman in your scouter's database Akasha, is my mother. I know this with all of my soul; they are one in the same. Your information showed that my mother was the eldest child of the king of Vegitasii over a thousand years ago. She was to be married to the first Super-Sayjian Broilli. She was rumored to have visions of the future and to have at one pint become a Super-Sayjian as well. She didn't want to marry Broilli and disappeared, but before she left she told of one last vision.  
  
"She saw her son arise from a planet no one had ever seen to become a golden image of power and death. This son would only arise to his destiny when all of Vegitasii was destroyed and only he and another lived. My interpretation of this is that my mother saw me arise form Earth to become a Super-Sayjian, the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. She saw that I would only reach this when her planet and all but one other Sayjian had been destroyed.  
  
"I believe she left her home to find earth and to give birth to me. But I know for a fact she was human so she must have found the Dragonballs and wished herself human to hide. She may have even chosen my father for his power aura he would give me when I was to be born. But I don't believe that's the only reason why she chose him because I remember her saying that my father was the only man she could ever love. Frieza must have found my mother's ship and used it to leave Earth. And now I know that it was he that destroyed my home planet.  
  
"My mother would tell me stories when I was very young. About another world and the adventures the royal family of that world had been in. And how the oldest child was a powerful fighter, and had reached, the golden power she called it.  
  
"She was trying to tell me about where I came from. My grandfather that could play the lye and had taught her to fight, my uncle that shared so many adventures with my mother, and even my grandmother that had formed a treaty with a warring house and saved their world. She was trying to tell me and I didn't listen to her!" Vegeta cried out in anguish slamming his fist into the ground causing a minor hole to appear. He didn't rise from his bent position only hid his head in his knees crying. His shoulders shook with is silent cries of agony, the pain too much to bare.  
  
A soft but firm arm fell over his shoulders holding him steady as Vegeta continued to cry. He looked but for the first time through tear streaked eyes to Bulma holding him. She was calm and almost removed except for the pained looked in side her eyes. She knew his pain but not how to stop it.  
  
"Why Bulma? Why after so long does this hurt so much? I have killed and been killed and kept living my life. So why does this knowledge of my past and my mother hurt so much? Tell me that, why is my life so doomed? How can I live like this?" He pleaded to her his self-control lost to him in his time of need. Bulma looked at him steadily in silence waiting till he was ready to hear.  
  
"Vegeta, life is pain. It's the price you pay for life. The price someone pays to give it and the pain it brings to live it. No matter how old the pain will always hurt the same amount as if you had just felt it. You just found out that your mother gave everything she ever had to bring you into this world. She gave her life for you." Vegeta gasped in air as the impact of her words hit.  
  
"But she didn't give her life to have you fail her now. She gave it so you could be what you have always been meant to be." Bulma continued. "You have faced so many trials and they have all made you stronger, and by some weird twist of fate you are now fulfilling your destiny when you're ready too. Don't you see? Planet Vegitasii has been destroyed with only Goku left alive. This is your time to become a Super-Sayjian just like your mother always knew you would. This is the time you kill Frieza and make him pay for what he's done."  
  
Vegeta watched Bulma's face change into a look of hardened anger as she spoke that last sentence. He knew then just how much he loved her. She knew him and saw through his walls. She seemed more apart of him then any other person. He didn't think he kissed her. Slowly lingering on her lips as she kissed him back. They pulled apart eyes down cast then meeting again in quite acknowledgment.  
  
"Thank you." Vegeta whispered kissing her once again, quickly this time. A small and peaceful smile crossed her face as she looked at him.  
  
"Thank you for letting me in." She paused smiling bigger. "So.you're French?" Vegeta looked at her dumbfounded for a second. Then they both burst out laughing. His deep and strange laughter booming with her own loud musical laughter. It took them almost 5 minutes to stop but by then they both felt better.  
  
"You know I love you Vegeta don't you?" Bulma whispered directing her gaze to the stars again.  
  
"I know." Vegeta replied looking to the sky also, his tone so shallow it was almost sad. "But you must realize a life spent loving me can only bring you some great pain that even I have not felt."  
  
"I know that there are some things that I may never get from you. But I get more being with you than not so I think I'm going to stick around." Bulma said looping her arm around his waist, resting her head on his shoulder. He dropped his arm around her waist also holding her close in the cool night.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a relationship." He muttered pulling Bulma to her feet.  
  
"Ha! You just said we're in a relationship!" Bulma chirped happily. Vegeta looked at her coldly.  
  
"You're not going to let me live that one down are you?" He asked scowling at her smiling face.  
  
"Nope!" She answered happily, almost bouncing as she spoke.  
  
"That's what I thought." He growled transporting them both to Capsule Corp. They reappeared in the living room separating as they saw who was there.  
  
"Hello Vegeta." Talana's icy voice said watching her brother through slited eyes. She had her arms crossed over her chest as if she had been waiting for him all this time. Tobias on the other hand barely even looked up from his tea and novel.  
  
"Taylor. If you're going to continue to be mad at me I think it is wise that you tell me why now." Vegeta stated calmly to his glaring sister.  
  
"Something's going to happen and I don't like it." She growled looking from Vegeta to Bulma and back again.  
  
"Well if you're worried about me and Vegeta dating, too late." Bulma said hugging Vegeta around the waist and not releasing him. Vegeta didn't move, the only sign that he knew she was there was his glancing down at her to see what she was doing. She was baiting Talana to talk.  
  
"Why you little bastard! It's one thing to fuck a whore but to start a relationship with one is just-" Talana was cut off by Bulma lunging for her screaming, only Vegeta holding her back from tearing Talana apart.  
  
"You did not just call me a whore you fucking SLUT!" Bulma screeched trying to pull away from Vegeta's grasp.  
  
"A slut am I? Why you blue-haired-brother-stealing-bitch! I'll rip your eyes out!" Talana cried. Before she could make a grab at Bulma, Tobias had yanked a struggling Talana down on his lap and was there holding her back much like Vegeta was Bulma. Problem was that Talana was much stronger than Bulma.  
  
"Both of you stop this." Vegeta said in a board tone. Letting go of Bulma he watched as she spun to look at him in mid fall, landing on her butt but facing him.  
  
"Fine, I got what I wanted anyway." Bulma said perfectly calm rising from the floor. Talana was still mad though.  
  
"And what the fuck did you get bitch!" Talana yelled kicking at Tobias still trying to reach Bulma.  
  
"I got the reason you're mad at Vegeta." She said flopping down in a nearby chair. Talana froze the anger falling away from her face as she thought. Tobias let go and picked up his tea again as Talana sat up.  
  
"One you're upset that your brother can die now which is why you have been sending Tobias around to check on him. His being able to die must be very hard on an immortal sister like yourself." Bulma explained from her seat calmly.  
  
"You told her!" Talana screeched in disbelief. Vegeta just shrugged.  
  
"You don't like the idea also that I am stealing your brother away. Him setting himself in a relationship that so far seems permanent with someone must be very hard so you can't accept that change. All of that is understandable. I just want you to know that I have no intention of taking your brother from you or interfering in any of your lives. What happen happens and you'll just have to deal with that." Bulma stated now paying more attention to her nails than to the conversation. Talana thought for another second.  
  
"You're right." Talana said at last. "I need to learn to accept change. And I may not like this part but I do like the end result."  
  
"Talana what are you talking about?" Vegeta asked slowly watching his sister closely. Talana froze.  
  
  
  
"My bother having a happy short life?" Talana said carefuly watching Vegeta also. Vegeta stepped closer to Talana making her fall backwards into the couch.  
  
"You're lying." Vegeta breathed less than half a foot away from his sister's nervous face.  
  
"Leave her be Vegeta she won't even tell me why she's acting like this. You don't stand a chance of getting it from her." Tobias said still not looking up from his novel. Vegeta face snapped to the side to glare at his old sire. He studied him carefully looking her any signs of a bluff. 'Hmmm he doesn't know. Whatever it is it must happen in the future and she wants it to happen. Then why is she so fucking pissed?' Vegeta snapped back to his sister who had by now recovered herself and looked right back at into his stare.  
  
Vegeta stood up shrugging. "What does it matter? I'll know soon enough. Now if you don't mind I'm going to train." With that he spun on his heel and walked out of the room. For a minute everyone looked after him dumbstruck. All three of the remaining people looked at each other.  
  
"Has anyone else noticed that he changes his mind far to much and then he never changes his mind on other things?" Bulma asked looking at Talana angrily.  
  
"Yes you'll have to get use to that." Talana said forgetting for a second who she was talking to. "Well I guess we will be going now." Before Bulma could say a thing both Talana and Tobias disappeared from the room. Bulma sighed sitting back further in her seat.  
  
Looking around she saw that only one light had been left on. The hollow glow making the rest of the house more like a black tomb than a home. Bulma looked at the light in thought. Her dark blue eyes narrowed against the glare. Her slim arms crossed over her chest. She sat totally still and silent lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"I guess the quick change of heart runs in the family." She muttered distastefully. "Guess it really doesn't matter. What does matter is finding a way to tell him the truth."  
  
(AN: Bulma has something to tell, but it's not what you think. She has more to say to Vegeta then any of you can guess. But please let me know what you think so far. And sorry Vegeta was a bit OOC but how would you feel if your entire life was turned upside down.?And review or we wont update. We didn't get many reviews in the last chapter so REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Or you will regret it.) 


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17 Revelations  
  
(AN: I am sorry if Vegeta is out of character in this chapter but I just wanted to show how in love he is with Bulma. The inner Vegeta come out again.)  
  
Back AT the Mansion the Same Night  
  
"I'm going to go hunt. Do whatever you want." Talana said disappearing from the wide living room of the mansion. Tobias just shrugged and started to walk to his computer.  
  
"Tobias!" A male voice from behind him called. Tobias spun up and around in mid air. He moved so fast he seemed to be a single blur shooting up into the air. His eye glowed to a fearsome red, a battle cry escaping his bared lips. His arms came up to his midsection protecting his heart instinctively.  
  
Vegeta stood leaning against the wall, one foot placed directly onto it. His arms crossed over his chest looking a Tobias skeptically, obviously board. Tobias froze hovering in mid air as the red faded from his eyes. His face clamed from his war mask to one that showed little if any emotion at all.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Tobias said calmly landing on the ground again. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"So what if I did? Just trying to see if you could still move that fast." Vegeta said pushing off the wall to stand on his own.  
  
"And?" Tobias asked.  
  
"You've slowed down a lot." Vegeta said a small devilish grin playing its way onto his face. Tobias smiled to relaxing his posture.  
  
"I thought you were going to train Sayjin." Tobias said pausing ever so carefully on his last word. Vegeta just smiled larger.  
  
"That was an excuse. I needed to talk to you alone." Vegeta said turning to his right so he could stare out the large wall sized window.  
  
"What about?" Tobias asked taking a seat in a near by chair facing Vegeta.  
  
"When I was gone you downloaded all of Bulma's files did you not?" Vegeta asked staring out the darkening window.  
  
"Yes actually I did." Tobias said lacing his fingers together resting them on his lap.  
  
"I need you to modify the spaceship you're building. I need you to put a GR in it."  
  
"What spaceship?" Tobias asked faking innocence.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. The spaceship based off of Capsule Corp.'s newest model. The one you're making to find Freeza with. I saw the plans months ago so don't bother lying to me."  
  
"Oh fine, yes I made a spaceship to find them. Ever since Zarbon landed, took a look around and left I've been working on it. I finished it a month ago, so what?" Tobias said shrugging it off.  
  
"How fast can you put a GR in it?" Vegeta asked quietly waiting for his response.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Make it one."  
  
"Vegeta why are you asking me these things?" Tobias asked sternly watching Vegeta closely as he thought.  
  
"I'm leaving." It sounded so simple. As if he had always known this was going to happen. As if it was fated to happen.  
  
"What?" Tobias was up and out of his seat faster than you could blink. His voice oddly soft and tense.  
  
"I'm leaving as soon as the ship is ready. What about that don't you understand?" Vegeta's tone was quiet as if one word would set the world a flame.  
  
"Why now? I thought things were getting serious between you and Bulma."  
  
"They are. That's why I have to leave." Vegeta whispered staring still out the window.  
  
"You know you may need to run that one by me again." Tobias said crossly. His face showing increasing signs of anger.  
  
"What happens whenever things are going good in my life?" Vegeta asked, his tone flat and empty of emotion.  
  
"Frieza comes along and.oh." Tobias stopped talking as he realized what was really sporting Vegeta in taking his choice. "Vegeta it wont be that way this time."  
  
"What, you think that just because I've grown a little stronger I'll stand a chance against the greatest monster in existence? That just because I can move the tiniest bit faster that I'll last 5 minutes in a head on fight? I may be strong enough to over power Frieza's first form but after that, I don't know!" He spoke with venom dripping from each word. The hard cold truth pouring out with a sense of self-loathing never heard before.  
  
"No, Vegeta not that. It will be different this time because you have love on your side." Tobias whispered stepping closer to his pupil as he spoke.  
"You don't think I know that!" Vegeta spun around pushing his old master way from him in anger. Tears rimmed his eyes, anger steeping from every pore, his breath coming in seething hisses. "Do you know what she does to me?! She gives me hope! She makes me believe in myself! That maybe I still have a chance to be saved! She makes me feel as if her and I are one! That her goodness is my own! That my strength is her own! Do you think this choice is easy for me?! Well? Do you?!" He stood there not asking in anger anymore but in desperation.  
  
Tobias towered over him his only expression mournful. His eyes were hollow and empty of any answers. His body tired, and yet strong and lean as it always was. When he spoke it was soft and at the same time his words deafening.  
  
"She can't love you when you leave. Frieza will read her mind if he comes to earth. One kind thought of you and she's as good as dead. I can put the GR in within the next 6 hours. Talana and I will take care of Bulma till you defeat Frieza." Vegeta's eyes slowly lifted from their clouded state. The tears left drying on his face.  
  
"Right." He whispered turning to look out the window once again. "You can't tell Talana. Any of it."  
  
"I understand.my brother." Vegeta turned to look at him then, as if didn't even realize he was there before. Tobias watched silently as his oldest friend disappeared from sight transporting himself home.  
  
Vegeta reappeared on the kitchen back steps. He breathed in a sigh of the fresh cool night air quickly to steady himself. He noticed that the nigh was as clear as a bell. The skies rid of clouds and littered with the stars. The wind was chilled upon his cheek making his drying tear stains sting with the cold. Vegeta pushed his fist into his eyes whipping away the only evidence of the night he had just spent.  
  
"She doesn't need to know till morning." With that he reached out and flung open the door open the door. He walked in as if he had just finished some light training, proud and cocky. He walked through the dark kitchen as if it was a bright as day, and to him it was. He would have continued on his walk if he hadn't noticed that the living room light was still on. And someone was sitting with there with their back to him in a large armchair alone.  
  
"Bulma?" He stepped out from the shadowy hallway and into the room standing next to the chair she was sitting in. She looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Oh hey Vegeta." She said smiling.  
  
"What are you doing up woman?" He said walking to the couch and lying back into the cushions across from her.  
  
"I was waiting to talk to actually." She said sitting forward in her chair a bit of her hair falling loose from her ponytail and leafing over her shoulder.  
  
"What about? And make it quick I can only listen to your mindless chatter for so long." He said forcing his attention to something on the table to his left.  
  
"About me." Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye waiting. "Well you've already pointed out that I probably skipped a lot of grade when I was in school. I did, about 4 years. As you can get I never fit in. I never had anyone that could look passed the little girl and see a good person. I made a bossy girl wall as a defense against them. But I've never let that wall down, even after I got out of school.  
  
"Goku has been my first and closest friend since then. But he was so stupid and young; I only had feelings for him as a friend. But he was the only one that could see passed my wall to see me. Most of the men that were interested in me I drove away. All because I didn't want to be hurt. I'm not the strongest of people, as you know. Not physically or mentally.  
  
"But when I first met you I was captivated. You were so handsome. I think I liked you on first sight. So of course I put up my nice girl act to catch you. But you got me so angry." She paused thinking back on the moment. "But you didn't go away. You got closer, closer than anyone has gotten to me in a long time. I didn't have to put up a wall, you'd always see right through it. I think that's when I loved you.  
  
"But then Yamcha showed up. I don't really know what I was thinking then. Maybe I just didn't want to be alone. Maybe I thought that maybe you didn't feel the same way as I did. I put on my act and he fell for it, I had him. And still you were here standing with me, seeing through my acts. You even finally showed me the truth about Yamcha. Even if you knew he was a liar along." She smiled at Vegeta showing him she didn't hold any hard feelings. He just kept staring at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"And then in one moment I knew for sure, you felt the same way I did. And you were the one I'd wanted all along. Trust me I don't make a habit of sleeping with a man I've only kissed.twice was it? Anyway I just wanted to let you know all that before I tell you." She stopped talking and just looked at Vegeta for a second. As if she needed something from him to continue.  
  
"Tell me what?" Vegeta asked looking at her now full on. She sighed.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Vegeta froze. Everything in his body shut down, his mind not comprehending for a second what she said. He forced himself to blink once as the words got through to him.  
  
"Hmmm." He uttered turning to look back at the table again. Inside he was hemorrhaging. 'OH SHIT! What the fuck is going on in this world. It not good enough that I'm leaving the woman I love but a CHILD too. How the fuck did I even get a kid anyway?' But on the outside he looked as if he couldn't care less. He seemed more interested in the magazine sitting next to him than having a child.  
  
"Listen I know we kind of just started to have a steady relationship and I don't want to put you under any pressure to marry me or anything. I can handle being a single mother no problem. I just wanted you to know." She kept talking in a soothing and steady tone. She meant all she said about the single mother part, she didn't even think that Vegeta wanted to be the child's father. The he wouldn't want to marry her and be in his own son's life.  
  
"Are you done now?" Vegeta asked looking at her from under his eyebrows questionably. She smiled knowingly shaking her head in amazement.  
  
"Yes Vegeta I'm done. Would you like to go to bed now?" She spoke with the sweetest smile painted on her lips. She didn't mind that he wasn't the happy expectant father, she saw happy that he was here at all.  
  
"That would be best." He said standing up. As Bulma stood up she noticed his hand outstretched to her. She looked up at him and smiled taking his hand in hers. Dragging him through the living room and up the stairs to her room. She turned on her heal kissing him on the nose and dashed across the room to her bathroom. Vegeta didn't even grin at her antics. He walked to the right side of the bed and kicked off his boots. He sat down and pulled the shirt over his head looking at the bathroom door the whole while.  
  
He grabbed a handful of blankets and tossed them back so he could lie down. When he was comfortable he rolled on to his side so that his back was facing Bulma's side and the bathroom. He closed his eye as he heard her door open not trusting himself to see her again. He heard her pause at the door but then walk confidently across the room and pulled the covers aside. He couldn't be sure but she seemed to turn her back to him so she faced the bathroom and the balcony door. "Maybe she wants to see the moonlight.' He thought keeping his body still.  
  
'What the fuck am I doing? I have 5 and a half hours to be with the woman I love, maybe for the last time and I'm here being an asshole?' Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her. One pale arm rested over the top of the covers. From what Vegeta could see Bulma was wear a gray tank top, her hair let loose over the pillow. He heaved a sigh. 'Give it up for 5 hours and be happy Vegeta.' He thought as he rolled over so that his arm was draped over her body just under her arm, lacing his fingers with hers. He moved so that also his body was pressed up against hers holding her tight. She looked over her shoulder at him mockingly.  
  
"Shut up woman. I'll deal with you tomorrow." He muttered dropping his face into the pillow once again. He could feel small chuckles shake her body as she laughed at him and then she herself settle down again to sleep. She fell asleep with in minutes while it took Vegeta and hour to fall asleep. In his last moments of conscious thought he whispered softer then the human ear could hear.  
  
"I love you Bulma Briefs."  
  
***  
  
'Vegeta it's time.'  
  
Vegeta's eyes flashed open. He almost spoke aloud to whoever was talking to him before he realized the voice was in his head. He saw that he hadn't moved since last night and still held Bulma in his arms. The early morning hours only added to her light beauty. Vegeta very carefully shifted his weight to his side of the bed and gently squeezed her close. When he realized her she rolled over on her own accord to get comfortable. Vegeta slipped out from her grasped and stood up and away from the bed. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. Vegeta then picked up his pair of boots off the ground and disappeared from the room.  
  
Tobias stood by the door of the opened spaceship waiting. Vegeta walked straight passed him and up the gangplank. Vegeta didn't even looked at his old teacher as he shut the door. But as it was closing he called back.  
  
"I'll send you a message after I get into orbit. It's going to be my fair well speech to Bulma. Send it to her for me." The door closed and within seconds Vegeta was gone.  
  
***  
  
Bulma woke to the sounds of her lap top computer beeping near her head. She yawned stretching out over the entire length of the bed. She looked around realizing Vegeta was gone. Sure Vegeta usually woke before her but she had been hoping to talk to him a bit more about the new circumstances of their relationship. 'Oh well I'll talk to him later I guess.'  
  
Once again looking around she spotted her laptop lying on her vanity table. She hopped out of bed and into the near by chair and flipped open the computer. A small mailbox icon showed that she had mail. She clicked on it. A message showed up from an unknown user as a prerecorded message title 'us'. Again she clicked on it. In moments the face of a cruelly smiling Vegeta popped up.  
  
"Hey Bulma, I bet you're wondering my I am sending you this. Well it's to tell you we're through. Not that we were ever much to begin with. Sure you were a descent lay but besides that? Yak yak yak yak yak! You never stopped. I don't know what you were thinking about me but you were wrong. Did you actually fall for that whole 'My life's falling in around me' act? Ha! Get a life bitch. You're nothing but a smart whore to me and not too bright as that. I stuck around for the sex and the training gear. You were a fool to think other wise.  
  
"And that whole tell me how you love me and then spring some bastard child on me? Act like you don't want to push things? You're a worst actor than me. And don't bother trying to hunt me down to leave me with the brat I'm long gone from that rat ball. Oh . and no hard feelings right?" He laughed reaching forward to turn off the message. Bulma's screen went blank and he was gone.  
  
(AN: That's it people you want more you have to review. What is going to happen to are stars? In the next chapter I plan to introduce you to a visitor from the future. Sent back by a parent to save the other. But what different in this future case will blow your mind.) 


	18. Family

Chapter 18  
Family  
  
(AN: This is set 7 months after Vegeta left for space. He has been gone with out leaving one word to either Bulma or his sister Talana.)  
  
"Hey thanks you guys for helping me. After that labor I didn't think I cloud lift a pencil let alone redecorated a nursery." A thin but healthy Bulma said from an armchair in the room. Two huge windows with matching white curtains let in a large amount of light into the room. One half-open window let in a soft spring breeze so that the room felt fresh as well as welcoming. The room had a white trim around a light blue paint that was only partly finished being painted onto the walls.  
  
"Hey what are friends for if not painting rooms for babies of best friends?" Said Talana from the adjacent wall. One small smear of paint was on her cheek and a brush in her hand with fresh blue paint on it.  
  
"I still don't know how that happened." Muttered Tobias from over a heap of small cherry wood parts that was just starting to look like a misshapen cradle. He had blue paint interlaced in his dark hair and poured out over his outfit. He was still sore about loosing his fight with Talana.  
  
"What?' Talana asked confused  
  
"How the hell you two became friends I mean one minute you hate one another's guts the next your best friends  
  
"Well you see we both found out we loved the same lip glossâ€|." Talana started.  
  
"Pink passionate bubble gum swirlâ€|" Bulma joined in.  
  
"And after that everything just clicked." Talana finished turning back to the wall she was working on. Tobias just glared at the two women. "Hey Bulma why don't you go get some other stuff done we can take care of everything in here." Talana said not looking up from her work.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. Do you guys want anything to eat? Or do you just eat people?" Bulma said sarcastically getting up from the chair. She scooped up an afghan off the back of the chair and draped it of her bare shoulders while looking to her friends.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Yes some snacks would be nice." Talana said looking over her shoulder at the retreating woman. After Talana was sure that Bulma was out of sight she looked at Tobias and nodded her head.   
  
Both flew to work at inhuman speeds. Tobias's cradle came to life within seconds while Talana lifted off the ground in her furry to finish painting the walls. Dressers and changing tables flew into existence under the blurred hands of the two vampires with an unnatural perfection. Toys placed on the windowsill and dressers with precision till the two stood back to look at the finished room with a critical eye.  
  
"As much as I like having Bulma as a friend that knows our little secret. I still think she'd freak if she saw us do that in front of her." Talana said looking over the room from the doorway. Tobias stood next to her also taking a last look at the room.  
  
"Were are they now?" He asked tilting his head in the direction of the hall.  
  
"They should be in the living room or something. Do you think I should move that bunny?" Talana asked pointing to a yellow bunny sitting on the dresser.  
  
"Leave it be." He said turning to head down the hall.  
  
"I'm going to change it." Talana said skipping into the room to move the bunny. Her platinum hair bouncing behind her as she went. Tobias rolled his eyes silently continuing down the hall.   
  
Talana grabbed the bunny and set it on the windowsill then replaced the empty spot with an orange teddy bear. She strolled out of the room humming to herself and would have passed Tobias in the hall with out realizing it if he hadn't stopped her.  
  
"What?" She asked looking over his shoulder into one of the rooms next to the nursery freezing as she took in the sight.  
  
"I thought you got rid of them?" Tobias snapped under his breath.  
  
"I did. She must have made a copy." Talana hissed not taking her eyes off the room.  
  
"I thought you got rid of the copies too." Tobias said also not taking his eyes off of Bulma as she sat in front of her computer.  
  
"She must have hid them from me." Talana said, watching as her own brothers face played crossed the screen repeating his cruel taunt. Bulma looked in some kind of trance as she stared at the images motionless. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.  
  
"This has got to stop." Tobias said glaring at the message.  
  
"And it will, now." With that Talana walked passed her lover and in to the room. She stepped passed Bulma flicking the computer screen closed her hands landing on her hips as she stood over Bulma's seated from.   
  
"What are you doing Bulma? This isn't going to bring him back. It's just going to hurt you more." She said.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that he held me?" Bulma whispered, her head tilled downward. "I don't know if I've told you. It was so long ago. He used to hold me every night. I know because I haven't been able to sleep since he left. Even that day he went away, the day I told him, he held me. Not went I was already asleep so I wouldn't know that he cared, but while I was awake. I could have sworn he loved me. So why this?" She said gesturing to the computer with tears stinging in her eyes.  
  
"I don't understand it. Why would he do this? Why? What happened? What changed in him? Why hasn't he even come back yet? Where the hell is he? What happened to him?" Bulma stopped as the word caught in her throat unleashing the flood of tears she had been holding onto. Talana dropped to her knee taking Bulma's weeping body into her arms slowly stroking her hair.  
  
"My brother in an ass." Talana whispered softly, trying not to upset the woman more. "He never makes sense to anyone. I'm sure there's a reason he did what he did. He probably thought he was doing the right thing. But he is also an idiot. Family is the most important thing in the world to my brother. I'm sure he'll come back." Bulma just continued to cry unable to stop.  
  
For the first time Tobias stepped into the room. He appeared on Bulma's other side resting one hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"He's fine Bulma. He's always fine. He can take care of himself and one day he'll be back. When he's done doing what he's doing." Tobias said smoothing out Bulma's cries. Talana looked at him over Bulma's quivering head with a flash of angry knowing. He knew. He knew where Vegeta was. Talana wanted to launch across the room at him and tear him to pieces. But she remembered were she was and returned her attention to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma you have to be strong for your family. Come on, you'll get through this soon enough. But for now you have to be there for your offspring." Talana whispered lifting Bulma's head up to look at her. Bulma nodded whipping her eyes clean of the salty tears.  
  
"I better go check-" Bulma said starting to get up. Talana sprung to her feet pushing Bulma back into her seat.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Just stay here and Tobias and I will go check for you. You just rest, ok?" She asked looking down on her friend with a smile. Bulma nodded settling back into the chair. Talana picked up the laptop computer and lead Tobias from the room.  
  
After she closed the door after herself Talana let the laptop fall to the floor as she lunged for Tobias. She grabbed his shoulder spinning him in to a wall with a thud. Then she grabbed a handful of his shirt in both hands lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall again.  
  
"Where is he you son of a bitch?" She growled glaring up at Tobias's stunned form.  
  
"Who?" He asked remaining clam. She pulled him off the wall and slammed him into in again.  
  
"My god damn brother you lying asshole." She seethed pressing harder on his chest, so that if he had needed to breathe he would be gasping by now.  
  
"Now why would I know were he is?" Tobias said not phased.  
  
"You're his sire."  
  
"But Vegeta's not a vampire any more. I can't sense him anymore remember?"  
  
"It doesn't matter you're still his sire. He would come to you if he needed anything. Now that I think about it this all makes sense. I had been wondering how he got a spaceship. If I look I bet I'm going to find yours missing wont I?" She glared at him waiting.  
  
"Yes he took my spaceship. I told him to." Tobias stated calmly. Talana didn't have the same response.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" She screeched less than a foot from his face.  
  
"If I had known that Bulma was pregnant I would never have let him go." Tobias said giving Talana a meaningful look.  
  
"So what this is my fault?" She accused.  
  
"Well if you had told meâ€|"  
  
"How was I to know that Vegeta wouldn't be here for the birth. All I saw in my vision was Bulma looking up and saying 'Vegeta you're a father.' How should I have known she was looking at the ceiling wishing he were there? I didn't even see a baby, just heard crying in the background. If I had known you were going to send him up in your ship beforeâ€|"  
  
"So you're saying it's all my fault is that it?" Tobias said from his higher position on the wall.  
  
"That's notâ€|Just tell me where he is ok." Talana said tired of this blame game. Tobias brought out a small circular device from his pocket. He hit two buttons and pointed it off to the right somewhere.  
  
"There." He said simply. Talana followed the devices trail of power out across the universe with her mind till she how the ship's beacon. A few yards away was Vegeta's ki energy.  
  
"I got you now you son of a bitch." Talana growled transporting herself away from Tobias to her brother's location.   
  
The sky above her was a tinted a pale orange color even as the twin suns in the sky was still high above the rocky terrain. The land its self was made up of huge rocks and boulders with scattered patches of dirt in-between. Tall cliffs and creators were seen in the distance up the lands she stood on now were as flat as it could get on the rocky planet.  
  
Bits and pieces of broken rocks lay scattered around giving evidence that Vegeta had been around here for a while training. Her bother himself was two feet away with his back turned to her. From what she could see he was shooting off punches and combo kicks into the air around him.  
  
"VEGETA!" Talana yelled in rage. One instant she was seeing her brother's back the next he was facing forward both hands left relaxed at his side.  
  
"So he told you then?" Vegeta said not seeming at all surprised at his sister's interruption. Vegeta seemed to be wearing some sort of weird chest armor over a black spandex suit. He had a pair of matching boots and gloves to match the armor pulled on over his limbs.  
  
Talana walked slowly over to Vegeta anger apparent on her face and movements. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him close planting a kiss on his forehead that is before she planted her knee in his groin expressing a miniscule amount of the anger she felt towards her brother. As he doubled over she bitch slapped him into the nearest cliff.   
  
"YOU GODAMN MOTHER FUCKING TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO BULMA! SHE LOVES YOUR LOSER ASS FOR SOME REASON THAT I HAVE YET TO FIGURE OUT AND YET YOU ABANDON HER AND YOUR UNBORN CHILD SO THAT YOU CAN GO GALLAVANTING AROUND THE UNIVERSE FUCKING THE SPACE HOES WHILE I AM LEFT TAKING CARE OF THE WOMAN YOU ABANDONED BECAUSE YOU WERN'T MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR DICKS ACTIONS! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF BEFORE I RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF?! Talana screamed viciously. "AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOUN GET THAT RIDICOULOUS CLOTHING?!  
  
Vegeta whom had been sitting calmly in the same place his 'loving sibling' had thrown him calmly replied.  
  
"It was a necessary sacrifice And I got the clothing from Frieza's men that I have come in contact with in the past couple months."'  
  
"NECESSARY?! HOW THE HELL WERE YOUR DISPICABLE ACTIONS NECESSARY!?"  
  
"Think Talana." Vegeta snarled getting up and stalking towards his sister grasping her shoulders and shaking her. "What the hell happens every time any of us get close to anyone?" She didn't answer. "I'll tell you what happens. They die. That's what happened to Tobias's wife and kid, our Dad and both our Moms, our pets, our friends, our lovers and even each other. Let's use you as an example sis because you're a prime one. I did everything in my power to protect you as did Tobias and keep you from being forced to live in the shadows for eternity as Tobias and I were. But lookie lookie what happened. Your as dead as corpses in the graveyard only difference being they don't walk and talk and even in the rotting maggot infested pulp that they are in they can still be called human but you can't say that can you." Vegeta finished cruelly. Talana jerked away from Vegeta slapping him her eyes ice.  
  
"Save your excuse boy, they mean shit to me. All I know is that you have a wonderful women down there." Talana said gesturing in earth's direction. "Who just bore your offspring and only wants too hold you and your too stupid to see it. That's why all those people died Veggie, because they were to stupid to see what was in front of them. You know another prime example would be your mother who gave up all that power of the saiyans so she could be with our asshole father and ended up getting killed because neither of them were intelligent enough to see who Frieza really is. Now that's a prime example Vegeta, of stupidity. And their blood most definitely makes their appearance in you precious boy because of how stupid you are where Bulma is concerned. Grow up Vegeta and accept that you can't control the universe." She spun around on her heel disappearing back towards earth barley keeping her temper from exploding. She appeared back in the kitchen where Tobias was bouncing a baby on his knee while having a cup of tea with Bulma.   
  
"Give the baby to Bulma." Talana snapped between gritted teeth her power beginning to show in a red aura of rage encircling her. Tobias quickly shoved the baby into Bulma's lap apologizing as he grabbed his irate lover and disappeared into a forest closing out the surrounding world in order to concentrate on stopping his girlfriend from turning into the Blood Mistress and destroying the world. A deadly mistake.   
  
Meanwhile Vegeta continued training desperately trying to channel the accumulated rage from his sisters visit into making himself stronger when suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He spun around his palm extended.  
  
"Bulma." Came his short gasp as he beheld the blue hared girl. She sat on a boulder not thirty feet away. Her hair pushed back into a hair-band, her red tan-top branded with the Capsule Corp. logo. Her blue eyes looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Bra actually." Came a masculine voice behind him. He spun around his palm still extended to behold a purple hared boy. He had a denim jacket also wearing the logo. On his back was strapped a sword.  
  
"Father." The boy finished as a Vegeta type smirk spread onto his lips.  
Chapter 18  
Family  
  
(AN: This is set 7 months after Vegeta left for space. He has been gone with out leaving one word to either Bulma or his sister Talana.)  
  
"Hey thanks you guys for helping me. After that labor I didn't think I cloud lift a pencil let alone redecorated a nursery." A thin but healthy Bulma said from an armchair in the room. Two huge windows with matching white curtains let in a large amount of light into the room. One half-open window let in a soft spring breeze so that the room felt fresh as well as welcoming. The room had a white trim around a light blue paint that was only partly finished being painted onto the walls.  
  
"Hey what are friends for if not painting rooms for babies of best friends?" Said Talana from the adjacent wall. One small smear of paint was on her cheek and a brush in her hand with fresh blue paint on it.  
  
"I still don't know how that happened." Muttered Tobias from over a heap of small cherry wood parts that was just starting to look like a misshapen cradle. He had blue paint interlaced in his dark hair and poured out over his outfit. He was still sore about loosing his fight with Talana.  
  
"What?' Talana asked confused  
  
"How the hell you two became friends I mean one minute you hate one another's guts the next your best friends  
  
"Well you see we both found out we loved the same lip glossâ€|." Talana started.  
  
"Pink passionate bubble gum swirlâ€|" Bulma joined in.  
  
"And after that everything just clicked." Talana finished turning back to the wall she was working on. Tobias just glared at the two women. "Hey Bulma why don't you go get some other stuff done we can take care of everything in here." Talana said not looking up from her work.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. Do you guys want anything to eat? Or do you just eat people?" Bulma said sarcastically getting up from the chair. She scooped up an afghan off the back of the chair and draped it of her bare shoulders while looking to her friends.  
  
"Ha ha very funny. Yes some snacks would be nice." Talana said looking over her shoulder at the retreating woman. After Talana was sure that Bulma was out of sight she looked at Tobias and nodded her head.   
  
Both flew to work at inhuman speeds. Tobias's cradle came to life within seconds while Talana lifted off the ground in her furry to finish painting the walls. Dressers and changing tables flew into existence under the blurred hands of the two vampires with an unnatural perfection. Toys placed on the windowsill and dressers with precision till the two stood back to look at the finished room with a critical eye.  
  
"As much as I like having Bulma as a friend that knows our little secret. I still think she'd freak if she saw us do that in front of her." Talana said looking over the room from the doorway. Tobias stood next to her also taking a last look at the room.  
  
"Were are they now?" He asked tilting his head in the direction of the hall.  
  
"They should be in the living room or something. Do you think I should move that bunny?" Talana asked pointing to a yellow bunny sitting on the dresser.  
  
"Leave it be." He said turning to head down the hall.  
  
"I'm going to change it." Talana said skipping into the room to move the bunny. Her platinum hair bouncing behind her as she went. Tobias rolled his eyes silently continuing down the hall.   
  
Talana grabbed the bunny and set it on the windowsill then replaced the empty spot with an orange teddy bear. She strolled out of the room humming to herself and would have passed Tobias in the hall with out realizing it if he hadn't stopped her.  
  
"What?" She asked looking over his shoulder into one of the rooms next to the nursery freezing as she took in the sight.  
  
"I thought you got rid of them?" Tobias snapped under his breath.  
  
"I did. She must have made a copy." Talana hissed not taking her eyes off the room.  
  
"I thought you got rid of the copies too." Tobias said also not taking his eyes off of Bulma as she sat in front of her computer.  
  
"She must have hid them from me." Talana said, watching as her own brothers face played crossed the screen repeating his cruel taunt. Bulma looked in some kind of trance as she stared at the images motionless. Her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.  
  
"This has got to stop." Tobias said glaring at the message.  
  
"And it will, now." With that Talana walked passed her lover and in to the room. She stepped passed Bulma flicking the computer screen closed her hands landing on her hips as she stood over Bulma's seated from.   
  
"What are you doing Bulma? This isn't going to bring him back. It's just going to hurt you more." She said.  
  
"Did I ever tell you that he held me?" Bulma whispered, her head tilled downward. "I don't know if I've told you. It was so long ago. He used to hold me every night. I know because I haven't been able to sleep since he left. Even that day he went away, the day I told him, he held me. Not went I was already asleep so I wouldn't know that he cared, but while I was awake. I could have sworn he loved me. So why this?" She said gesturing to the computer with tears stinging in her eyes.  
  
"I don't understand it. Why would he do this? Why? What happened? What changed in him? Why hasn't he even come back yet? Where the hell is he? What happened to him?" Bulma stopped as the word caught in her throat unleashing the flood of tears she had been holding onto. Talana dropped to her knee taking Bulma's weeping body into her arms slowly stroking her hair.  
  
"My brother in an ass." Talana whispered softly, trying not to upset the woman more. "He never makes sense to anyone. I'm sure there's a reason he did what he did. He probably thought he was doing the right thing. But he is also an idiot. Family is the most important thing in the world to my brother. I'm sure he'll come back." Bulma just continued to cry unable to stop.  
  
For the first time Tobias stepped into the room. He appeared on Bulma's other side resting one hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
"He's fine Bulma. He's always fine. He can take care of himself and one day he'll be back. When he's done doing what he's doing." Tobias said smoothing out Bulma's cries. Talana looked at him over Bulma's quivering head with a flash of angry knowing. He knew. He knew where Vegeta was. Talana wanted to launch across the room at him and tear him to pieces. But she remembered were she was and returned her attention to Bulma.  
  
"Bulma you have to be strong for your family. Come on, you'll get through this soon enough. But for now you have to be there for your offspring." Talana whispered lifting Bulma's head up to look at her. Bulma nodded whipping her eyes clean of the salty tears.  
  
"I better go check-" Bulma said starting to get up. Talana sprung to her feet pushing Bulma back into her seat.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Just stay here and Tobias and I will go check for you. You just rest, ok?" She asked looking down on her friend with a smile. Bulma nodded settling back into the chair. Talana picked up the laptop computer and lead Tobias from the room.  
  
After she closed the door after herself Talana let the laptop fall to the floor as she lunged for Tobias. She grabbed his shoulder spinning him in to a wall with a thud. Then she grabbed a handful of his shirt in both hands lifting him off the ground and slamming him into the wall again.  
  
"Where is he you son of a bitch?" She growled glaring up at Tobias's stunned form.  
  
"Who?" He asked remaining clam. She pulled him off the wall and slammed him into in again.  
  
"My god damn brother you lying asshole." She seethed pressing harder on his chest, so that if he had needed to breathe he would be gasping by now.  
  
"Now why would I know were he is?" Tobias said not phased.  
  
"You're his sire."  
  
"But Vegeta's not a vampire any more. I can't sense him anymore remember?"  
  
"It doesn't matter you're still his sire. He would come to you if he needed anything. Now that I think about it this all makes sense. I had been wondering how he got a spaceship. If I look I bet I'm going to find yours missing wont I?" She glared at him waiting.  
  
"Yes he took my spaceship. I told him to." Tobias stated calmly. Talana didn't have the same response.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" She screeched less than a foot from his face.  
  
"If I had known that Bulma was pregnant I would never have let him go." Tobias said giving Talana a meaningful look.  
  
"So what this is my fault?" She accused.  
  
"Well if you had told meâ€|"  
  
"How was I to know that Vegeta wouldn't be here for the birth. All I saw in my vision was Bulma looking up and saying 'Vegeta you're a father.' How should I have known she was looking at the ceiling wishing he were there? I didn't even see a baby, just heard crying in the background. If I had known you were going to send him up in your ship beforeâ€|"  
  
"So you're saying it's all my fault is that it?" Tobias said from his higher position on the wall.  
  
"That's notâ€|Just tell me where he is ok." Talana said tired of this blame game. Tobias brought out a small circular device from his pocket. He hit two buttons and pointed it off to the right somewhere.  
  
"There." He said simply. Talana followed the devices trail of power out across the universe with her mind till she how the ship's beacon. A few yards away was Vegeta's ki energy.  
  
"I got you now you son of a bitch." Talana growled transporting herself away from Tobias to her brother's location.   
  
The sky above her was a tinted a pale orange color even as the twin suns in the sky was still high above the rocky terrain. The land its self was made up of huge rocks and boulders with scattered patches of dirt in-between. Tall cliffs and creators were seen in the distance up the lands she stood on now were as flat as it could get on the rocky planet.  
  
Bits and pieces of broken rocks lay scattered around giving evidence that Vegeta had been around here for a while training. Her bother himself was two feet away with his back turned to her. From what she could see he was shooting off punches and combo kicks into the air around him.  
  
"VEGETA!" Talana yelled in rage. One instant she was seeing her brother's back the next he was facing forward both hands left relaxed at his side.  
  
"So he told you then?" Vegeta said not seeming at all surprised at his sister's interruption. Vegeta seemed to be wearing some sort of weird chest armor over a black spandex suit. He had a pair of matching boots and gloves to match the armor pulled on over his limbs.  
  
Talana walked slowly over to Vegeta anger apparent on her face and movements. She grasped his shoulders and pulled him close planting a kiss on his forehead that is before she planted her knee in his groin expressing a miniscule amount of the anger she felt towards her brother. As he doubled over she bitch slapped him into the nearest cliff.   
  
"YOU GODAMN MOTHER FUCKING TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO BULMA! SHE LOVES YOUR LOSER ASS FOR SOME REASON THAT I HAVE YET TO FIGURE OUT AND YET YOU ABANDON HER AND YOUR UNBORN CHILD SO THAT YOU CAN GO GALLAVANTING AROUND THE UNIVERSE FUCKING THE SPACE HOES WHILE I AM LEFT TAKING CARE OF THE WOMAN YOU ABANDONED BECAUSE YOU WERN'T MAN ENOUGH TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR DICKS ACTIONS! NOW WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF BEFORE I RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF?! Talana screamed viciously. "AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOUN GET THAT RIDICOULOUS CLOTHING?!  
  
Vegeta whom had been sitting calmly in the same place his 'loving sibling' had thrown him calmly replied.  
  
"It was a necessary sacrifice And I got the clothing from Frieza's men that I have come in contact with in the past couple months."'  
  
"NECESSARY?! HOW THE HELL WERE YOUR DISPICABLE ACTIONS NECESSARY!?"  
  
"Think Talana." Vegeta snarled getting up and stalking towards his sister grasping her shoulders and shaking her. "What the hell happens every time any of us get close to anyone?" She didn't answer. "I'll tell you what happens. They die. That's what happened to Tobias's wife and kid, our Dad and both our Moms, our pets, our friends, our lovers and even each other. Let's use you as an example sis because you're a prime one. I did everything in my power to protect you as did Tobias and keep you from being forced to live in the shadows for eternity as Tobias and I were. But lookie lookie what happened. Your as dead as corpses in the graveyard only difference being they don't walk and talk and even in the rotting maggot infested pulp that they are in they can still be called human but you can't say that can you." Vegeta finished cruelly. Talana jerked away from Vegeta slapping him her eyes ice.  
  
"Save your excuse boy, they mean shit to me. All I know is that you have a wonderful women down there." Talana said gesturing in earth's direction. "Who just bore your offspring and only wants too hold you and your too stupid to see it. That's why all those people died Veggie, because they were to stupid to see what was in front of them. You know another prime example would be your mother who gave up all that power of the saiyans so she could be with our asshole father and ended up getting killed because neither of them were intelligent enough to see who Frieza really is. Now that's a prime example Vegeta, of stupidity. And their blood most definitely makes their appearance in you precious boy because of how stupid you are where Bulma is concerned. Grow up Vegeta and accept that you can't control the universe." She spun around on her heel disappearing back towards earth barley keeping her temper from exploding. She appeared back in the kitchen where Tobias was bouncing a baby on his knee while having a cup of tea with Bulma.   
  
"Give the baby to Bulma." Talana snapped between gritted teeth her power beginning to show in a red aura of rage encircling her. Tobias quickly shoved the baby into Bulma's lap apologizing as he grabbed his irate lover and disappeared into a forest closing out the surrounding world in order to concentrate on stopping his girlfriend from turning into the Blood Mistress and destroying the world. A deadly mistake.   
  
Meanwhile Vegeta continued training desperately trying to channel the accumulated rage from his sisters visit into making himself stronger when suddenly he heard a noise behind him. He spun around his palm extended.  
  
"Bulma." Came his short gasp as he beheld the blue hared girl. She sat on a boulder not thirty feet away. Her hair pushed back into a hair-band, her red tan-top branded with the Capsule Corp. logo. Her blue eyes looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Bra actually." Came a masculine voice behind him. He spun around his palm still extended to behold a purple hared boy. He had a denim jacket also wearing the logo. On his back was strapped a sword.  
  
"Father." The boy finished as a Vegeta type smirk spread onto his lips.  


1. 


	19. To Late

Chapter 19 Too Late  
  
Vegeta froze where he stood. The air had been sucked from his lungs. He could feel his eyes open wide in shock. Possibilities were running through his head on how this could be happening. The two had shown up without him even sensing them. They had to be extreme fighters for them to move so fast and not spike their energy. They looked nothing like him and yet they had the Capsule Corp. logo on their clothing. They were claiming to be his children but he had only just had a child born light years away on earth. It was possible that they were shape-shifters that could read minds, but then why choose someone so ridiculous?  
  
"Who are you really?" Vegeta said glaring defiantly at the purple haired boy. Vegeta moved his body sideways so he could keep an eye on them both. Out of the corner of his vision he say the girl known as Bra struggling loss in thought on the rock to his left.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma where have I heard that name before? OH, I KNOW!" She shouted jumping off her rock in triumph. Vegeta switched the main focus of his attention to watch the girl. She was smiling stupidly holding one of her hands up into the air as if showing off some unseen prize. "That's mom's name! Bulma's mom's name! Wait, why did he call me mom's name?" She looked passed Vegeta to the unknown boy on his right.  
  
"You must look just like her. Well that explains a few things." The boy replied quietly to himself. Vegeta was getting tired of this though. 'Who were they to themselves Bulma's children?'  
  
"It doesn't explain anything to me so you better get talking before I get angry." Vegeta said glancing from the strange boy to the girl wait for one to speak. The boy spoke up first.  
  
"I told you she's Bra Briefs and I'm Trunks Briefs. We're your children." By his tone Vegeta got the impression of a tired annoyance with all this talking. He wanted to do something but what?  
  
"Well that's a nice sentiment but I don't believe you. You may not know it but I've been dead for a while and could not possibly have had kids your age. Let alone two." Vegeta said now slightly grinning. Trunk's brow furrowed in thought.  
  
"What, you mean your time as a vampire? No we're from your first few months as a Saiyajin." Vegeta was shocked. The boy knew about his time on Earth, but not enough or he would know that he only had one kid and that the kid would be only a few months old by now.  
  
"You're still wrong boy. I have only one child and a very young one at that." The boy only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Twins, we were twins. I came first, then Bra. And the age difference is because we're from the future. We came through a time machine that Tobias built. Bulma would have built it but." Suddenly the boy's eyes flew to Vegeta's filled with fear. He didn't seem to move for a whole minute as he watched Vegeta's face for some kind of a sign. Vegeta looked around slowly catching sight of the girl also frozen looking at him.  
  
"But what?" Vegeta asked looking at the boy again.  
  
"You're not going to kill me?" The boy asked surprised.  
  
"I don't see why I should just yet." Vegeta said still looking at the boy. He saw a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye so he looked down. He jumped in surprise at the sight of Bra's face inches away from his own looking at his through questioning eyes.  
  
"Bulma." She said slowly. Vegeta didn't move. She said it faster. "Bulma. Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma!" She turned away from him still chanting Bulma's name starting to dance around the landscape. She jumped into the air floating and continued her dance in mid air. Vegeta watched taken so by surprise that all he to was watch as she spun in the air chanting his mate's name.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Vegeta demanded turning back to the boy. He watched too as his sister waltzed on tiptoe signing his mother's name. He tore his gaze from her to look at his father.  
  
"I have many theories, but none have to do with why we came back in time. We have come to explain and to help you in the battle to come." Trunks explained looking only at his father.  
  
"I still don't believe either of you are my children, and you have yet to explain anything to me as of yet." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest. Trunks' eyes fell to Vegeta's arms and he smiled. The chanting form of Bra spinning flew in between the two men interrupted this one sided heart felt moment. Trunks glared after her.  
  
"Fine then I will explain everything starting form events that you already know are taking place." Trunks said turning back to his father who was trying every hard not to look at the crazed blue haired girl. "You and Aunt Talana just had a fight. A pretty important fight that will haunt the both of you till the end of your days and drive a wedge between the both of you for the rest of your lives."  
  
"Talana and I have had thousands of fights, some worst and some not. We'll get over this fight just as we have gotten over all the others." Vegeta said not at all moved by what they boy was saying.  
  
"And that may have been so, if something else hadn't happened afterwards. You see Talana and Tobias have been keeping a tight watch on Bulma for the past few months. But you see, because of the fight Talana and Tobias have cut contact with the world to stop Talana from creating a massacre in her rage. Talana is so mad she can't concentrate on anything but her anger and Tobias is so intent on controlling her he has shut out the outside world. And you have shut out that part of the universe for your own reasons.  
  
"All of this is why none of you will be aware of the arrival of Freeza on Earth." The boy paused for a moment seeing the look on Vegeta's face. Rage was pulling on the Saiyajin's face making his whole body shake with the effort to control it. Trunks waited till Vegeta had the pent up anger in check before moving on. "He will be looking for your energy signal on Earth. Since Bra and I are half of you he believes that the combined auras of us is you. He will arrive at the house and kill Bulma."  
  
Trunks stopped again. Vegeta had dropped his gaze to the ground shadowing his face from view. The older man didn't seem to be moving.  
  
"I'm sorry." Trunks whispered.  
  
"You're lying!" Vegeta yelled snapping his head up from the ground. His eyes were rimmed with tears not willing to let them fall. For you see he was begging to believe what the boy was saying was true.  
  
"I'm not. Talana senses the death of Bulma first. Tobias and her transport back to the Capsule Crop. Compound in time to save us. Freeza looks for you on the planet for a week before he leaves. Two years later you met Freeza and destroy him. But while you're fighting he taunts you about how fast you ran from him on Earth. You see he believed that you were in the house on that day and ran from him after he killed the woman at the door. He tells you this of course and you realize just whom he killed. You go Super Saiyajin and kill him. Then you return to Earth.  
  
"You go to Capsule Corp. to find that she's not there. You try following her energy signal but you just find Bra and I. Talana is pissed at you for not being there for Bulma. She hates you. That's when you began to train us. Day and night for years you trained us to be the strongest, the fastest, the best. Talana and Tobias gave us food and taught us everything we know. We were never allowed to say Bulma's name, no one was. You must have loved her very much for her death to hurt you so much. You always seemed to push Bra harder then me, like you hated her for some reason. Now we know, you hated her because she looks so much like mom." Trunks stopped to look at his sister. Vegeta looked to.  
  
She was still dancing chanting Bulma's name. She looked as if she hadn't heard a thing that was being said only a few yards away. Vegeta knew better. She had heard everything that was being said she was just blocking it out. Something she had probably learned at a very young age. Trunks cleared his throat looking away from her. But Vegeta kept looking even after trunks began again.  
  
"You trained us to survive. By the time we were 7 we could already become Super Saiyajins and had an IQ that rivaled those of the smartest in the galaxy. But it was never enough for you and we never really got very close. I think now that you did it on purpose so we wouldn't get hurt. But we still cried the day you died." Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"It would be you here if you hadn't been killed. Androids, they ravaged the land for years and when they got bored they came after us. They had been fighting with the son of Goku for 16 years. But one day they killed the fighter known as Gohan and started looking for new blood. They came after you and killed you in the first battle. They might have let you go so they could play with you later but you wouldn't give up. You had knocked us out to keep us out of the fight so when we came to it was to late. Two years later the machine was ready and here we are. We are here to help you defeat Freeza, the androids, and save Bulma."  
  
"I don't want your help. I don't even believe what you're telling me is even true. How am I to know that you two aren't some mind-reading freaks playing some scam?" Vegeta said watching the boy closely.  
  
Trunks reached with one hand to the back of his neck and pulled something off over his head. He didn't look at it, just tossed it to Vegeta. Vegeta caught it with one hand not looking away from the boy. Vegeta lowered his hand and opened it only then looking down.  
  
'Impossible!' Vegeta dove with his other hand into his armor pulling the gold chain off his neck. In one hand he held the gold emblem of the house of Vegeta and in the other its exact double. 'No this would mean that.' Vegeta snapped up to look again at Trunks. 'He brought this back from the my future self!'  
  
"I'm sorry father." Vegeta looked down seeing for the first time Bra at his side one hand on his shoulder. She had such a sad look on her face. Like she could no longer hold up any more of her defenses. She collapsed against him hugging him around the shoulders. Vegeta was to overwhelmed to move. Vegeta looked back to Trunks who still stood where he was cold as stone.  
  
"What time is Bulma killed?" Vegeta asked making no move to remove Bra from him.  
  
"10:00 a.m. today." Trunks answered. Trunks just looked at Vegeta. He didn't try to touch him like Bra had but his eye said enough for Vegeta to tell that he cared just a deeply. Only Trunks was the one that had to stay together, he had to bare his burden alone, like the warrior the future Vegeta had taught him to be. Vegeta nodded logging the information away.  
  
"But we need to know what time it is now. Our clock broke on the journey here." Bra said letting go of Vegeta at last. She backed up a few feet waiting for his answer looking up at him.  
  
"It's 8:45. I'll met you two at the house when it's time." Vegeta said turning back to his ship. "Oh and one more thing." Without turning back he tossed the emblem back to Trunks. Vegeta could hear the sound of Trunks catching the necklace as Vegeta continued to his ship. Vegeta climbed inside the ship without look back to his children and blasted off. Vegeta glanced out one of the windows from the captain chair gazing down on his future legacy.  
  
Vegeta set the autopilot for Earth including a landing protocol. He glanced at the onboard clock checking the real time, 9:47. Vegeta smiled. He stood up from his chair and moved to the middle of the room getting ready to transport to earth.  
  
"13 to spare, and one hour to fight. Sorry kids but I have to face this alone." Vegeta whispered vanishing from view.  
  
***  
  
At Capsule Corp.  
  
Bulma walked up the stairs hold one of her babies in each arm. She smiled down at the pair as she walked through the house with care not to wake them up. She entered the nursery smiling at the new room. Each side of the room had a cradle and dresser. On the wall to the right was a changing table with the left wall left open with two huge widows to let in lots of light and air.  
  
Bulma set the slumbering infant Bra in her cradle closest to the door. The babe squirmed at first but settled down and continued to sleep. Bulma shifted young Trunks so she carried him with both hands and walked to his crib. The boy opened his eyes as he was being put down. He looked to his hovering mother reaching out his hands to be held.  
  
"Caught me did you?" Bulma whispered taking hold of one of his hands. His small fingers wrapped around her thumb squeezing hard. She smiled wider.  
  
"You're going to grow up to be big and strong just like your daddy. But don't worry we'll be fine. Because no matter where he is we'll always be together, all four of us." She watched as Trunks' little eyes grew hard to hold open and he to fell back to sleep. Bulma straightened arching her back backward stretching. She took one last look at her children and left the room closing the door after her. She had only just made it down the stairs when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" She said to herself walking across the living room to open the door. Carelessly she flung the door open revealing someone she had never expected to see.  
  
"May I help you?" She said taking in the two strange looking characters. One was so short he had to be only just bigger then Gohan. He had red beady eyes, dark lips, horns, and the strangest armor on. The other was fairly tall with green skin and matching hair in a long braid down his back. Bulma was use to seeing strangle looking people, I mean a bear is the crossing guard down the street, but it was their clothes that made them seem so alien.  
  
"Yes you may. I am Lord Freeza and this is my associate Mr. Zarbon. And you are?" Said the short one smiling up at Bulma expectantly. Bulma stopped thinking for a second. She wasn't a fool she remembered who they were. She remembered exactly what they had done and just how dangerous they were. She couldn't just slam the door in their face and run for it, that would be a bit obvious.  
  
"I'm Ms. Briefs." Bulma said leaning against the door hoping she looked natural and bored. They seemed to buy it.  
  
"Oh how nice! The same Ms. Briefs that is the president of Capsule Corp.?" Freeza asked impressed. Bulma caught the tall one named Zarbon checking her out but chose to ignore him.  
  
"The very one." Bulma said trying to smile. Freeza looked very pleased.  
  
"Well isn't that lovely Mr. Zarbon? We have the head of Capsule Corp. right in front of us." Freeza said looking back to his companion. Zarbon grinned eyeing Bulma over once again.  
  
"Very nice indeed." Zarbon said in agreement. Bulma shifted her weight uneasily as she looked at the taller man.  
  
"Maybe you can help us then Ms. Briefs. I'm looking for an old friend of mine. I heard he might be staying here." Said Freeza turning back to the lady of the house. Bulma put on a puzzled face.  
  
"No one's living here at present. But maybe I can tell you where they are." She said. She tossed her head to the side making her hair swing around her head while she smiled stupidly at the venomous little monster.  
  
"Why thank Ms. Briefs. We're looking for a Mr..Vegeta?" Freeza looked up to her waiting for her reaction.  
  
"That little bastard! That's who you're looking for?" Bulma screeched jumping away from the door. Both Freeza and Zarbon jumped in surprise.  
  
"You know him then?" Freeza said interested moving slightly closer to the doorway.  
  
"Oh I know him alright. That son of a bitch came waltzing into my office 11 months ago claming to be the Black Flame, someone I was researching at the time. A for a while I thought the jerk was the Black Flame. He sweet talks me a bit, lives in my house for a few months using up my food and training gear, and leaves! And he didn't tell me a darn thing! I had half a mind to burn the stuff he left behind." Bulma said put one of her hands on her hip continuing her airhead act.  
  
"He left some of his stuff behind? Do you mind if I come into collect them? I can always give them to him when I see him again." Freeza said stepping closer to the door. 'He's trying to get into the house.' Bulma thought silently. She was well aware of the fact that a vampire couldn't enter a home without being invited. It was one of the only things that still worked on an ancient vampire his age.  
  
"Oh no that's ok, I'll just get it myself." Just as Bulma turned to leave a cry broke the air. Bulma's head snapped around to stare in horror at the stairs. When she turned back to the door she looked back to normal but the two outside couldn't help but be curious about her reaction to the noise.  
  
'Children? Do you think it could be Vegeta's and she's not telling us everything?' Zarbon thought to his master.  
  
'Impossible, I was tracing Vegeta's aura. If it were a child of his it would only have half his aura. Anyway it's impossible for a vampire to conceive.' Freeza sent back keeping his eyes on the weakling human before him. She looked uneasy but Freeza wasn't picking up anything from her mind. She had a very small amount of ki but her mental levels seemed far advanced for any normal human.  
  
"If you'll excuse me gentlemen." Bulma said turning towards the stairs.  
  
"Wait." Zarbon called stepping forward. Bulma turned on him angrily.  
  
"I have to care for my child." Bulma stopped her hand on her hips.  
  
"Yes woman, go care for your little brat." Vegeta said snidely from the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Thank you." Bulma said glancing over her shoulder. Bulma spun around taking a double take. Vegeta stood leaning on the kitchen doorway the stairs just behind him. "Vegeta?" Bulma whispered in awe.  
  
"That's right woman, I'm back." Vegeta said an evil smirk spreading across his face.  
  
AN: Review you people or I will go on strike! Almost none of you talked about the last chapter and the twist of the kids being twins. So be a nice reader and please review and tell me what you think. 


	20. The End

Chapter 20  
  
The End  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered in awe.  
  
Vegeta acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head without removing his gaze from the vampires in the doorway. Bulma stalked towards him fury brimming in his eyes her whole body shaking with repressed feelings of anger, hatred and the most terrifying emotion of all the scorned love of a woman. She slid her fingers under Vegeta's collar twisting the material around her fist pulling his eyes to hers. " You god damn mother fucking son of a bitch. How dare you think you have the right to come waltzing back in here and-  
  
"Go upstairs woman." Vegeta said calmly returning his eyes to Frieza and Zarborn.  
  
"Fine." She said releasing his collar and taking a step backwards. " But we will continue this later. But for now I am going to go take care of my children. She spun around and started walking towards the stairs.  
  
"I thought they were Yamchops children to?" He stated calmly. She froze and without turning around said coldly.  
  
"He has to actually stay around in order or the children to be his." She then finished her walk up the stars and turned into a room disappearing from sight.  
  
"She's a very amusing woman." Frieza stated.  
  
"Yes I also find her amusing." He said calmly a smirk highlighting his features. He then lifted one finger and shot a thin blue beam at Zarborn's heart that instantly disintegrated the monsters heart. "I find that amusing too." he said smirking even more broadly at Frieza.  
  
"You do know that when I'm done with you I'll be back for her." Freeza said brimming with fury. His gaze focused on Vegeta not even looking towards his fallen fledgling.  
  
"And you know when I'm done with you you'll be dead." With these words both Vegeta's and Freeza's smile vanished.  
  
"Why don't you invite me in and we can finish this?" Freesia said stepping closer to the barrier.  
  
"If you don't mind I think a change of scenery is in order." Vegeta stated stepping away from the doorway. Suddenly Vegeta shot backwards out the kitchen door. He kept his eyes on the front of the house. With in seconds a purple streak flashed across the sky straight towards Vegeta. He smiled setting out for the deserts south of the city.  
  
He rolled in mid air enjoying the new burst of speed. He glanced behind him to see Freesia fighting to keep up. A passing grin took over his face, Vegeta wasn't even trying. After about 3 minutes of flying Vegeta suddenly dived for the ground landing softly on his feet. Freesia landed about 20 yards away from him looking more put out then before.  
  
"I never thought I would see the day when the undead pass so easily from the world." Freesia said looking slightly bored at the turn of events.  
  
"Do you also believe that it was the weakness of the opponent and not the strength of fighter? Zarborn thought the same thing, sad with his resent passing¦" Vegeta trailed off gazing at Freesia with an off hand look.  
  
"Have you forgotten just who you are talking to?" Freesia said stepping a step closer.  
  
"I haven't forgotten a thing Freeza, quite the contrary. I remember you and everything you've ever done. And I know that you are terrified of the legacy my mother left behind her."  
  
"And what legacy would that be?" Freeza growled crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"The legacy of the Super Saiyajin. You tried prevent your own death by killing all the Saiyajin's but you've just been fooling yourself. You see Freeza you missed two of us. In a freak mistake I was turned back into my Saiyajin form and Kakarrot was sent away from the planet and sent here.'' Vegeta said  
  
"I thought you smelled mortal. But I do wonder what makes you think that a pitiful Saiyajin could ever defeat me?" Freeza asked with a sneer.  
  
"I'll show you." Vegeta snarled dropping in to a relaxed fighting stance. Freeza rolled his eyes on bothering to move into one himself. Vegeta grinned. "Let's play."  
  
With a flash of blinding blue light Vegeta rush forward on e gloved fist raised. Freeza almost laughed at the power rating on his scouter. Without removing his arms from their crossed position Freeza moved to the side faster than the human eye could see. Vegeta continued passed him and at the last second whipping his leg around sending Freeza spinning into the dirt.  
  
"What the fuc-" Freeza yelled staring in shock at the ground.  
  
"Come on Freeza, at lest try to defend yourself." Vegeta said brushing a bit of dust off his sleeve.  
  
Freeza roared in anger letting his ki flare out around him in a glare of purple light. He shot away from the ground flying at Vegeta with both fists ready. His first fist was aimed at Vegeta's face. He effortlessly blocked with his left. But instead of letting the hand fall away Vegeta held onto his hand using his right to backhand Freeza across the face. Vegeta leaped into the air spinning Freeza's arm around making his knees buckle under the pain. As he landed on the other side of Freeza's arm he slammed his knee into Freeza's face.  
  
The force of the blow sent Freeza flipping back into the air. In the last moment Freeza righted himself landing on his feet breathing hard.  
  
"So you weren't entirely lying." Freeza spat standing to his full height of four feet. Vegeta looked at Freeza closely.  
  
"You know for the terror of the universe you're not very tall?" Vegeta said crossing his arms as he stared at the miniature vampire.  
  
"I can fix that." Freeza said.  
  
"Oh yes your transformation. I know all about that. Could you just skip the dramatics and get right to it? I think maybe then I would have a challenge." Vegeta said a bit sarcastically.  
  
(AN: Freeza is only going to have one transformation. He is not an alien but a vampire in this story so he should only have one like Zarbon. The first vampires have their functioning normal looking form, then their powerful inhuman looking from. Got it? Good, now read.)  
  
Freeza glared at Vegeta but said nothing. Instead his armor shattered by the force of his ki. His muscles started to shift and mutate as his power level soared upward. A cloud of dust rose up in the air hiding Frieza from Vegeta's calculating view. When the dust began to settle Vegeta burst out laughing.  
  
" This." He gasped. "Is the famous final form? Lucifer's balls, you grew a foot taller and lost your scales! Oh and your power level jumped a bit. Big fucking deal. Piss Talana off and you get the same reaction- except for the going losing scales part. I mean really Frieza, do you truly think you can beat me in that ridiculous costume. Come now Frieza, you know me better than that." Vegeta said with a confidant smirk.  
  
"You really think you can beat me?" Frieza sneered.  
  
"I'm sure of it." Vegeta returned confidently.  
  
"Well then lets just see." Frieza said  
  
"Yes, why don't we". With that they both rose up into the air and the real battle began.  
  
Vegeta cut to the left shooting across the ground at Frieza, right, left, right, left till he became a series of after images charging toward one point. Then one of images off to the left raised his fist slamming it into Frieze's face. That same hand whipped around the back of Frieze's head forcefully snapping it into Vegeta's knee. His other leg spun around smacking into the side of Frieze's face sending him flying in to a mountainside.  
  
Vegeta stood perfectly relaxed watching the pile of ruble. Thousands of pounds of rock flew from the hill as if some small atomic explosion had occurred. Vegeta didn't even flinch. He looked calmly onto the unscratched Frieza who stood on a pedestal of preserved dirt at the center of the crater he had caused. Before Frieza could try something Vegeta through himself to the side letting loose a powerful yellow ki blast. But before it had left his hand Frieza vanished reappearing inches from his face. The heel of Frieze's hand snapping Vegeta's head backward. Almost at the same time Frieze's foot slammed into Vegeta's stomach crumpling his body around Frieze's leg and sending him flying into the air.  
  
Vegeta rolled in mid air bouncing of the ground with one hand landing on his feet. The world seemed to still as Frieza and Vegeta stared at each other across the space separating them. Both seemed to be mentally measuring their opponent waiting to find that key weakness in their fighting style. Ancient knowledge of their perfected art emanated from each man as surely as their auras whipped around them in dazzling displays of power.  
  
"So you weren't entirely lying." Freeza remarked.  
  
"Stop playing with me Freeza. If you could hit me even once you could have defended any blow I gave you." Vegeta spat through gritted teeth.  
  
"True." Freeza stated coldly.  
  
"That ends here!" Vegeta thundered shooting across the space separating them 5 times faster than before his fist raised. As he reached Freeza Vegeta sidestepped to the left and round housed him to the neck. The whole world seemed to slow as Vegeta watched Freeza effortlessly take the blow and counter attack. The blow hit him squarely in his solar plexus but Vegeta didn't give in. The blows were coming almost faster than Vegeta could see. Each block was either too slow to stop the hit or just barely able to lessen the hits. Vegeta danced through the air trying time and time again to fight back but the pain was becoming even more than he was use to taking.  
  
He was slowing and that would be his undoing. While the undead seemed to never tier Saiyajin's had their limits. He knew it had only been about 25 minutes of fight at this full paced rate but each move, blow, failed hit made it a thousand years longer. He was amounting a collection of serious injuries that were stating to take their toll. A weak shot at his ankle had smashed into a limp mess forcing him to float above the ground and using it was out of the question. A blow to his arm made it hard to move but he was still pushing it through the pain. A blow to his chest had made many of his ribs had shattered, and he was sure one had punctured his lung fore he was having trouble breathing and was spitting up blood.  
  
The decided blow came next and in his weakened state Vegeta could only watch as Freeza spun whipping his tail around and sent his flying. His back slammed in to the rock face and he fell defenseless to his knees. He coughed violently spurting up more blood as he stared stunned at the ground. Freeza landed a few yards off watching with satisfaction as Vegeta tried to breathe.  
  
"I understood from Mr. Zarborn that you know our full history currently?" HE said lightly waking towards him carelessly. Vegeta nodded not looking up from the ground. "A shame that Akasha's prophecy didn't come true. You were probably the only one that could have defeated me. With you dead now that means there stands no one that can beat me. I am truly immortal."  
  
"Your wrong." Freeza had been lying so loud he almost missed Vegeta's remark.  
  
"What did you say?" Freeza snapped. He hadn't thought Vegeta capable of speaking.  
  
"Your wrong Freeza. While over the years I could amount an incredible amount of power my dead body could never really use all of it. So it became part of my very life force, my very being. And thanks to a misguided wish I have been give a body not just alive but able to use such power. I didn't want it to come to this fore I don't have the skill or strength to handle this power yet. But you haven't left me much choice now have you Freeza?" Vegeta taunted from his kneeling position.  
  
"Our bluffing." Freeza snapped. But he had stopped walking and a hint of uncertainty had entered his eyes.  
  
"No Freeza I'm not." His said slowly rising from the ground freezing Freeza where he stood. His eyes that had once been bottomless black pools had been light with a glowing teal more murderous and dangerous and inhuman than any thing Freeza had ever seen in his 3 million years of life. The every hair on his head flicked to life, ebony locks glowed a bright yellow pulsating with energy. His whole body burned with power, his entire being a massive conqueror of time and space. Pure terror filled Freeza as he looked on.  
  
"No." Freeza whispered stuck to the place he stood.  
  
"This ends here Freeza!" Vegeta roared. Both hands rose from his sides coming together in front of him. His palms stretched out gathering huge amounts of energy to them. Every ounce of energy focused into a single swarming ball.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed letting loose the terrible blast. An explosion rolled from his out stretched hand swelling to the size of a huge title wave. Freeza last horrible cry of pain and terror could only barely be heard over the rushing of the energy. And when the dust had settled there was nothing left but ash. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"So what they say is true, Blondes do have more fun." He laughed bending over and slapping his knee in his glee.  
  
"HUH!" He gasped falling instantly out of his Super Saiyajin doubling over in pain. Blood poured from his lips as he tried to breathe again. He pulled the precious gasps in through his nose trying to clear his lung of the red liquid.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed trying to stand again. All the injuries he had sustained earlier had come rushing back 40 time worse than before. He had no more life to keep living and it was only a matter of time before his wounds would kill him. He had known that is would happen but he had been hoping he would have a bit more juice to teleport, but he had nothing. Biting his inner lip he pushed off the ground and tried to fly.  
  
Luckily he made it and started in the direction of West City, he had to see Bulma one more time. The pain was unbearable but he kept on his path even as his energy continued to drain. He had to make it if only to tell her that he cared. It was amazing to him that he could possibly have any offspring. He had lived and dyed for his family but he had never thought his line could continue, and how they were meant to as well. He had to see them, his children, Bulma's children; he had to make it to the city.  
  
It was then that to yellow spots appeared ahead of him. The spots flew across the sky at amazing speeds even before they reach him Vegeta knew who they were. Both Trunks and Bra floated before him both with spiked blond hair.  
  
"Father!" Trunks cried shocked at his appearance. Bra floated beside him her mouth hanging open in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry brat it's much worse than it looks." Vegeta said flying past him and the stunned Bra.  
  
"What happened? Did Freeza come early?" Bra asked following behind him.  
  
"No, he gave us the wrong time so he could fight him alone." Trunks stated also following his bloody father. Vegeta looked at him over his shoulder.  
  
"You know, you're pretty smart for a blonde." Vegeta said with a grin. Trunks stared at him spellbound. "What? Didn't know I had a sense of humor did you? I suppose I'm always so busy keeping up appearances that it doesn't show very often." He started to laugh but stopped as his laughter turned to a painful fit of coughing.  
  
"You're dying aren't you?" Bra whispered. Vegeta calmly looked at her.  
  
"You know you do look just like your mother. And I'm sure you're just as good a person as she is. I hope you stay to meet her. She's a bit bossy but it's worth it." He snapped his head in the other direction as something stooped under his arm; it was Trunks.  
  
"We're getting you home whether you like it or not." Trunks said staring straight ahead. Bra dipped under his other arm so that the both of them held him up. Vegeta collapsed against them with out another word. He wasn't sure if he passed-out then or if the pair just moved very quickly but before he could blink he was on the front steps of Capsule Corporation Compound.  
  
Vegeta pushed them away forcing himself to stand on his own feet. They stepped back but not too far down the steps just in case. He reached out and knocked. From the other side he heard hurried footsteps rushing for the door.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried when she pulled open the door. He fell to his knees unable to stand. Bulma fell with him catching hold of his arms. "Vegeta what happened?" She cried looking him over from head to toe.  
  
"They can tell you later. That's not why I'm here." He said vaguely waving in Trunks and Bra's direction. "I came to tell you-" he paused thinking.  
  
"Tell me what?" Bulma asked tears escaping her blue eyes.  
  
"I love you." Vegeta said smiling. "I have since I first met you. I just never could admit it to myself. I the night before I left I loved you with all that I had. I left because I needed to get stronger; I had to protect you. I wanted so much to be with you and our children but I had to stop Freeza first. And I did! I did it Bulma! You and our children will be safe now and that's all I wanted to do. Not bad for my last act huh?"  
  
"You stupid bastard." Bulma whispered shaking her head through the tears. Vegeta grinned painfully at up at her.  
  
"I had to do it. I had to be the one to kill him. My mother knew it and I knew it in my own way. I could never die until I killed him. A final gift to the world for all that I had taken. You understand don't you?" Bulma nodded for she was past talking.  
  
"Hey brat." Vegeta called over his shoulder. Trunks stepped closer.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Get your aunt and uncle here. They really wouldn't want to miss this." Trunks nodded disappearing from sight. In second he had returned with Talana and Tobias. Both froze their gazes taking in the morbid scene before them. Talana dropped to her knees near Bulma and Vegeta . She stared into Vegeta's eyes tears forming in her own as an understanding passed between them that only siblings as close as them would understand. She leaned over and gently placed a kiss upon his forehead leaving a smear of blood red lip stick. She smiled at him and calmly whispered  
  
"Tell the 'rents hi for me but don't get to comfortable because someday I'll follow you up there and when I do there will be hell to pay." Vegeta coughed and blood sprayed onto himself and his surroundings before saying with a weak smirk.  
  
" I would expect no less from MY baby sister." Then he turned serious. "Take care of them."  
  
"With my life." she responded.  
  
His eyes shifted to Tobias ,a smirk once again highlighting his features, who said  
  
"I'll let them die when I get a sex change." Vegeta smirk widened and responded by saying  
  
"Good to know Grandma." He turned serious once more and looking for the last time to Bulma he whispered  
  
"Only you now and forever." before his eyes turned glassy and his grip on her arm dropped.  
  
He was gone.  
  
(AN: Okay we are so sorry that took " wince " six months to update that if you want an explanation email AthenBlade at Noonstar14@aol.com or me at DarkTalana@pyramid.net. This is not the final chapter there is one more and we PROMISE you we will have it done a thousand times sooner that this one. ) 


	21. Who We are Ment to Be

Chapter 21 Who We Are Meant to Be Everyone stood frozen on that lawn. Trunks and Bra stood off to one side their faces expressionless as they looked on. Tobias stood next Talana's bent and weeping form. She still held the body of her dead brother in her arms. Bulma was on the floor with her crying silently. She gently pulled Vegeta from Talana's limp hands and into her own. Talana leaped from the ground throwing her arms around Tobias sobbing into his shirt. "Why? Why did this have to happen? He was never suppose to die. We were suppose to live together forever. What went wrong? He was so close to getting the dragonballs and becoming all-powerful. What went wrong?" Talana shrieked pounding Tobias's chest as she spoke. "HOLY SHIT!" Bulma cried suddenly jumping to her feet dropping Vegeta's body as she did so. Everyone stared at her like she had gone mad. She spun around on her heels and ran into the house as if in a trance. Everyone looked at each other for a minute then back at the door. In a few minutes she had returned carrying a bowling bag. Now they knew she had lost it. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!! MY BROTHER JUST DIED AND YOU'RE GOING BOWLING???!!!" Talana yelled her hair dimming to black, her eyes to red. "No you don't understand, look." Bulma said holding open the bag. All four of them leaned closer to see inside. Seven orange balls gleamed from inside the leather bag. "You have the DragonBalls! You have the DragonBalls! Why the hell didn't you tell us you had the DragonBalls?" Tobias yelled grabbing Bulma by the shoulders in unusual display of emotion. "I didn't want you to think I was foolish for gathering them just in case he came back. If he did I wanted him to have to choice to change back into a vampire." Bulma said bowing her head toward the ground. "Oh Bulma." Talana whispered stepping closer to her friend. "Um, I'm sorry to say this but the DragonBalls won't work." The three turned around to look at Trunks. He shifted his weight as if he was embarrassed to be intruding on th...eir moment. "And why is that?" Talana hissed taking a threatening step closer. "You already wished Vegeta to life when you made him from a vampire to a Saiyajin. And the DragonBalls can't wish someone back to life twice." Trunks explained. All of their faces fell, even Bra who had yet to speak. "Wait this maybe different." Bulma said deep in thought. "Different how?" Talana asked. "Well technically Vegeta wasn't resurrected from the other side." Bulma said. "He was technically undead to begin with." Tobias said catching on to her line of thought. "And if the Dragon just switched bodies for Vegeta-" Talana said growing more excited. "Then there's still a chance!" Bra cried. "Grab his body and move it to the middle of the lawn." Bulma told Tobias. He did this as the others set the Dragon Balls around to form a circle around the body. The five of them then stepped back and formed a circle around his body. "I summon The Great Dragon Shenron. Arise great dragon and grant my wish!" Bulma commanded. As they watched the ball began to pulse with light. It turned in to a blinding glow until a great golden light shoot straight into the air. They watched in wonder as the great light twisted and turned through the air morphing into the form of a dragon as it went. With in seconds the stood before the great and immense dragon Shenron. "I will grant all who gather here one wish. Choose wisely for you have but one wish." The dragon said its great voice dooming across the land. "We wish that Vegeta be brought back into existence." Bulma said for the others were all starring in awe at the best. "Which form?" Shenron asked. They all looked at each other. They didn't know what he meant. "Which body would you like him reformed into? He has been a human, a vampire, and a Saiyajin." "Whatever he was meant to be." Bulma said at last. A bright glow grew around Vegeta's body as they began to rise from the ground. The light coming from Vegeta's from was so bright that no one could see what was happening to him. "10 bucks says its vampire!" Talana yelled staring into the light. "50 says it's human." Tobias replied. "A hundred that he's a Saiyajin." Bulma called. "DEAL!" They all shouted. A scorching flash shredded the darkened sky as the spoke. "Your wish is done." A with those final words the dragon disappeared, the dragonballs scattering to the seven ends of the earth. They turned in silence toward where Vegeta's body had been lying. He was still there only now he was standing and his eyes were open. He looked around the circle of people surrounding him. A look of confusion crossed his face. "VEGGIE!" Talana cried running to him. But instead of hugging him she wrenched his mouth open tilting it at an awkward angle to see inside. At first Vegeta was to shocked to do anything about it. It only took his a second thought to throw her off. "Damn it he's not a vampire!" She handed a 10-dollar bill from out of no where to Tobias and Bulma. Tobias was next. He spun Vegeta completely around making him almost fall over. He didn't have a tail. "Ha ha human! Pay up." He said holding out his hands. Talana pulled out a 50-dollar bill again from out of no where. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU!" Vegeta yelled spinning back around to face them. "I JUST SACRAFICED MY FUCKING LIFE TO SAVE YOU ASSHOLES AND NOW THAT I'M ALIVE YOU'RE MAKING BETS!" As he spoke his eye became lighter flashing an ominous turquoise. His hair flickering from black to an electrified gold. Bolts of energy crackled around him, as did small pieces of earth. Talana and Tobias paused. They then handed two 1-hundred dollar bills to Bulma. Vegeta glared bloody murder at them. "So you're a Saiyajin then." Bulma said. Vegeta looked at her for the first time since he had been revived. In two quick steps he was in front of her and holding her close. Talana started to laugh but Vegeta's eyes snapped open to focus on her and she quickly shut up. Vegeta pulled away to look Bulma in the eyes. "My other life; human, vampire, Saiyajin; everything up till this. I needed to finish what I started in that life. Do you understand woman?" Vegeta said. His eyes were focused on her's searching intently for understanding. "Of course I understand you big dolt. But you didn't have to be so showy about it." She said with a sly grin gracing her lips. Vegeta sighed deeply as if some invisible weight had been lifted by her words. His head snapped to the side to glare at he others standing on her lawn. "Hold on a minute." He said too Bulma. In quick determined steps the walked passed his sister to Trunks and Bra. He looked them over from head to toe, nodding to himself he pulled both of their heads close to his so no one could hear them. "Promise in this reality you will get to live the lives you want to. While I understand what I did in your timeline I will never do that to you in this one." He whispered looking them both in the eyes. Trunks nodded but Bra seemed beyond words. Vegeta turned back to everyone else. "Everyone, these are my children Trunks and Bra." Their mouth's dropped open. "They're from the future." "Oh yeah we should really tell someone about those androids too." Trunks muttered the just thought suddenly popping into his head. "You can do that. I kicked their asses last time." Bra complained totally ignoring Bulma, Talana, and Tobias's expressions of shock and disbelief. "What do you mean these are Trunks and Bra?" Exclaimed Bulma. "The future?" Talana asked. "How?" Tobias demanded. "Does it really matter how? They're here all right? They're the whole reason Bulma isn't dead. Tell you what they can explain it to you while I go inside." And with that he transported in to the house before anyone could stop him. "Excuse me." Bulma said running in the house after him. Talana and Tobias turned their gazes to Trunks and Bra. "Well? We're waiting." Talana said. Bulma was running through the house; she didn't even pause as she hit the stairs. She had a good idea where he was and she just had to see with her own eyes. She ran past her room, past Vegeta's room, and straight into the baby's room. There he was standing silhouetted against the windows a baby in each arm.  
  
"You never think of children as being beautiful but looking at these two I have to say that they can be." Bulma walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
" So, what happens now she said.  
  
"I don't know he admitted but I know that Im not going any where."  
  
"That's all I need. Oh and what the HELL was with that video message."  
  
"Oh that." 


End file.
